Bella's First Pet
by Troublesome Dragon
Summary: Bella has been given permission to chose a werewolf or a vampire as a pet due to her innate clumsiness as a disability. After a minor concussion, She points to Edwards cage. He is not feeling very friendly as he has now caught a whiff of her scent.
1. Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I am sure my friend would make me an accomplice in kidnaping Edward. Just as I finished my sentence, Lilith bursts through the door. **

**"Lilith, What are you doing here? I'm writing a story," I whined.**

**"No, time for that now. I am involving you and Winona in the kidnaping," she said as she struggled with the bag. My eyes widened, and I replied **

**"You actually did it. You actually kidnaped Edward Cullen," I stared in disbelief. **

**" Yes, I did," she stated proudly, opening the bag revealing a glimpse of his bronze hair before closing the bag again. **

**"Lilith how did you do it," I said curiously. **

**"Well, I said come with me if you want Bella to live. Then, Winona had Bella with a gun to her head,"she stated excitedly as I interrupted in surprise. **

**" You went against the twilight constitution Lilith you're in trouble. Everyone knows these five basic rules. Never harm Bella. You can only separate Bella an Edward during New Moon to get her together with Jacob by some alternate universe. You can only have them play truth or dare by Alice's concoction. Bella can only be pregnant by Jacob, (shudders) Mike Newton though I can't imagine why anyone would do that, or Edward by some weird mystical force although I am getting tired of those stories when will people learn. (I took a breath.) Never lie to Edward about Bella's death because he goes suicidal." **

**She had her hand on her hips with obvious anger in her voice she replied, "I know the twilight constitution. We found a Bella look alike." She stopped horrified. It took me second to find the source of her horror, but when I did I had the same look. Edward had been reading twilight while we were arguing. " **

**I spoke first, "Edward what are you doing?" **

**"Reading, why?" Edward replied knowing we no longer held any threat against him, and we had led him to the pot of the gold at the end of the rainbow, Bella's thoughts. I had to be careful. **

**" You know there are other books." Lilith shot me a glare, and I gave her a look that said I knew what I was doing, at least I hoped so. He looked up suspicious; he had the book in a death grip, this would not be easy.**

**"How much have you read?" I said weighing the consequences.**

**" 1****st**** chapter after you started raving about Bella pregnant," he replied cautious. A lightbulb when up in my head. **

**"Just come over to the computer there are copies there and other stories you might find interesting about Bella." I smiled reassuringly. Realizing there was no reason to be greedy while he had barely read the first chapter of the first book he stayed where he was.**

**"What other stories?" He asked. Now I had him.**

**"Stories people come up with about you and Bella," I said noticing Lilith had gone, but I quickly focused on the task at hand.**

**"Me and Bella," clear curiosity could be seen in his eyes, but his grip on the book had not diminished. Suddenly, Bella flew into the room grabbing Edward, and I took the opportunity to snatch the book and disguise it. Lilith came in with a question in her eyes I affirmed as I placed the book in a different shelf with a clothed book cover disguising it. She looked relieved and took action. **

**"Well, Bella as you can see he is fine; we promise not to kidnap him again," her fingers were crossed as she spoke. However, I focused on her words, and shot her a glare at the word we. **

**"Okay," she ran Edward out of the room not wanting to repeat the incident if she only knew she was the reason he jumped into the kidnap bag in the first place. I sighed sitting across the computer as I knew Lilith was probably at work on I knew plan to kidnap Edward at home. On with the actual story.**

**Sorry couldn't help myself just skip if you don't find it entertaining.**

Bella's first pet

Ch 1: The accident

It was going to be my first pet, and I was excited. Not just any pet either, we were going to the Supernatural Animal Shelter which at

first made me nervous. The shelter housed newly captured supernatural creatures like vampires and werewolves that were given to

help the disabled, the temporally disabled, and I flushed at the reason we were going, the unnaturally clumsy. The military had first

developed the system for controlling the rather more volatile mythical creatures that surrounded the world, vampires.

They intended to control them for only hours using the time to kill them without much difficulty as in bloodily chopping up the pieces

and burning them. For a while that was all they did, then they encountered werewolves who were begging for help as they saw in the

system a way to once and for all control their tempers that always threatened to hurt someone they were close too. The military was

surprised when they offered services with their powers for the chance to be fully in control. And I guess someone's lightbulb when up,

the military started working on not so temporary control collars for Vampires which by that time were retreating almost completely

slaughtered.

They at the same time developed collars for the werewolves that only served to control the anger that surged through them at times.

The wolves were grateful, and I guess you can say also opportunistic as they eagerly revealed the vampires feeding grounds. The

military used the vampires as a sort of easy way to do dangerous missions overseas or in space and soon many other things. This new

type of slavery proved profitable so businesses tried very hard to make the military surrender the secret, but the world governments

were uneasy. What if the technology landed in the wrong hands especially hard stone ones? Years passed and scientists realized

something that made what I was about to do possible. The vampires lust for blood could be controlled by feeding them animal blood,

and later in a more practical approach they could just hunt overpopulated species in the surrounding area. So Wilderness areas

suddenly became extremely profitable. The wilderness activist came to power as they now had new helpers, vampires. So no cities

were expanded or land cleared, people were afraid of what would happen if the vampires didn't feed, and people had suddenly had

become very partial to werewolves as their numbers increased due to their close proximity to vampires everywhere. Werewolves

became protectors as the last line of defense. More and more women were engaged to werewolves as imprints became more

common. People accepted werewolves as family quite easily. How could they not? They made the best son in laws if they imprinted

on your daughter because they could deny your daughter nothing. There were no longer any draw backs to their powers due to the

military's interference. In just fifty years all this had passed, Bella marveled. She blinked and she realized they had arrived. She

laughed at her withdrawal into herself as she remembered her perfect score in _history of werewolves and vampires during the _

_revolution._ It had been a revolution hadn't?

We were inside, and I made sure to pay attention. The red headed lady told me three simple rules. First, I had to prove I was clumsy

that was simple I tripped as I she said the word clumsy. Second, I could look, but I mustn't touch as not all of them were approved

for adoption yet. Third, if I chose a werewolf, he would be a guest in my home who had agreed to be in werewolf form only in case

anyone had a coloring preference because for some reason the werewolves thought a vampire adoption agency was hilarious and

wanted people to have another option if they wanted someone who could actually help them. Werewolves have a strange sense of

humor I thought as I entered the kennels.

I froze as I sensed the tension between the two long time enemies. I realized that the joke was a mask. This was a personal battle

between them. The number of werewolves had been increasing because the number of vampires had been increasing. Completely

undeterred Renee pulled me along clearly avoiding the vampire cages and heading into the werewolf room. I sighed as I remembered

she always wanted a puppy. "Mom, I get to make the decision," I said patiently. Not that I particularly wanted a vampire as it was

my mom's idea to request a_ Helper._ I grumbled as the most embarrassing thing was I was a candidate for such a 'helper'.I would

have humored my mother and looked at the werewolves picking the fuzziest one there to please Renee but something pushed me out

into the vampire kennels. The kennels were basically the same as a normal dog kennel except for one bone chilling difference the

containers of food gushed with blood. I shuddered and backed away and with my unbelievably _bad luck, _I bump into a clearly

labeled aggressive cage containing wouldn't you know an aggressive vampire. _There was a bronze blur that quickly backed me _

_away form the cage before rudely tossing me to the floor and all went black. _


	2. Choosing

_Ch 2: The choosing _

My eyes opened and Renee stood there with worried filled eyes. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?" again worry in her voice. I was

about to say yes because I stupidly tempted a vampire to eat me, and we should go into the werewolf room again. _Then I felt the _

_feeling that had caused me to come to the vampire kennels in the first place. He was there. Confused by the feeling, I looked _

_up. A vampire with messy bronze hair was sitting with his onyx eyes away from me. He was gripping his hand tightly to the _

_bench. I did not connect these events together as I should have. I was snapping out of my comatose like feeling. The first _

_thing I said was... "_That one."_ I stated in a matter of fact way with no hesitation to my voice surprising even my self. _Renee

was alarmed at my sudden inclination toward the vampire. She said sweetly, " Wouldn't you prefer a nice dependable werewolf?" It

didn't work as my voice was even more demanding, "That one."

Renee changed strategies and went to get the attendant for more information on "the vampire" not bothering to read his identifying

information as she wanted it conferred he was dangerous. I did. His name Edward. I like the name Edward. I thought passively. Why

was I so calm after that happened in a few short minutes? I thought to myself without a real answer. I stood up and realized I was no

where near the aggressive vampire of whom I could've been his next snack and I shivered at the thought. I suddenly looked at him.

Had he been the bronze blur that had saved me, and I thought it was likely. How could he get out? Technically he could have easily lifted

the simplistic latch, but the collars guaranteed no one vampire disobeys. I pushed it out of my mind as did not want to believe any rabid

vampire here could as easily as lifted the latch as he did.

He looked horrified. I guess the saying they were probably more scared of us than you are of them is true. Then, he did something I never

expected him to do. He acted like the rabid vampire wild eyes looking at me with hatred. I froze as he had seemed fine before I looked

at him. The sudden change in attitude put me in shock. Maybe I should rethink this decision? Then a voice inside clearly and loudly

said, "No bring him home." I had no idea why today of all days I chose to listen to a voice inside myhead_._ I did something he

wasn't expecting I grabbed his hand and he stopped. I snatched it away as the lady was coming as it wouldn't do for her to

see me disobeying the rules. I hoped there hadn't been any cameras anywhere.

I smiled at her and jumped excitedly. If he was going to make this difficult, I was prepared to do my worst. I had no idea where this

possessiveness was coming from but I embraced it as my own emotion. Renee looked dismayed at my current action. The red head

from the front said he was one of the best behaved here. He had barely come in yesterday so they weren't sure. If I didn't take him

someone surely would, because he was obviously one in a million. I interrupted as I wanted the adoption official before he could

overreact again. Overreact again? Where was I getting these ideas and emotions? They are causing me to become insidious. I smiled

and said I would like the adoption to be official now. At this he became difficult again, he acted like an attack animal. I was shocked

as it had been literally seconds, but I responded without hesitation. In the past few seconds, I had stayed perfectly calm. I had

reached into his cage petted his hair and cooed at him. What had I said? Poor doggy is nervous and I think he wants to go home.

Releasing the most pleading look I could muster, I continued to stroke him. He had stopped. I am sure it was out of humiliation for the

most part. I had given Merly Streep a run for her money. I must be possessed. The red head beamed and led me away saying I

would see my doggy soon. Even Renee followed excitedly as if I had not just petted a raving lunatic.


	3. The Monster

Ch3: The monster

I had been here a day, and I already hated it. I had been hunting with my family when I police officer saw me. At first, he ignored me,

and I kept on feeding. He took a closer look, and he was worried. He talked into his speaker to another officer about a pet being

without his collar, and he hurried into his car realizing I was a threat. Oh, he had mistaken me for those vampires that had been forced

into slavery. I never had minded the decision of humans enslaving my kind. It made things easier for my family if there were fewer

visitors around. The only problem is when they mistake us for one of them. We made the choice to feed on animals ourselves and I

didn't see the need to wear these collars. I was ready to run off, and I communicated to Jasper that it was time to end the trip

because we had been discovered. He was the only one in my family who had come with me as they had feed earlier this week.

I was surprised to discover that the collar had somehow been placed on me without realizing it. Had I stood here to long? I felt a

prick. They had stuck me with a needle so I couldn't hear them approach. I punched at the collar damaging it slightly. I growled in

annoyance as the military had built a durable weapon for a change. I tried to run off as I knew that had been my only chance to

destroy the horrid thing. I was able to go a certain distance but was rudely held into submission. I had one thought on my mind. OH

CRAP!

Jasper sensed my turmoil and followed me as I was taken into a shelter. He stayed close by, but couldn't really take me out without

the danger of getting himself captured. I sighed. It was quite a predicament I was in. He had already called everyone. The family

decided the best course of action was to have Alice and Jasper make someone adopt me. I laughed at the prospect, but Jasper

scolded me into agreeing knowing once I got adopted they would gladly retrieve me.

A girl was coming and I knew this was Alice's doing as far as the choice. She had picked a beautiful girl that had recently moved into

their current location, Forks. I heard Alice's thoughts which proudly stated, "_If you're going to get adopted might as well get a _

_good owner."_ She was coming nearer to my horror she panicked at the sight of blood in the bowls and was about to get thrashed by

Cornelius who was not the most hospitable vampire he had ever met. Without thinking I grabbed her before he could get close

enough to take a bite. Then I caught a whiff of her scent. I suddenly thought of nothing but the thought of eating her. I dropped her

panicked at the turn my thoughts had taken. I had never smelled someone so delicious in my life. She had become unconscious from

the hit her head had taken to the floor. I mentally scolded myself for panicking and letting her fall.

Then the monster had a thought, and I really hated the monster now of course I was the monster but that was no important right

now. "_We could kill her and no one would know it was us. She is unconscious. She wouldn't make a sound. We could take her _

_next to Cornelius cage, and he can tear her so it looks like.."_ Icut the monster of because I was listening, and I liked the

plan. I was relieved when the mother came and he could see from her mind she never intended for her daughter to have a vampire

for a pet. She wanted her to pick a werewolf although neither option sounded good to me. I don't care if public opinion has changed.

They are still animals. Either way she would soon be out of my sight and out of harms way.

She was waking up and seemed rather relaxed. With a jerk of her head, her eyes were on mine. I turned away before I could look

directly into her eyes for fear of what I would do. To my horror I heard the words, "That one." Her mother was horrified. She at least

had some common sense. The girl was determined and nothing her mother said seemed to phase her and she repeated, "That one."

Jasper finally responded to my distress and sent a wave a calm to wash over me. I resisted and explained the situation. He said

something that left a look of horror on my face, "_**Surely, you can control yourself for a few hours." **_He started blocking his

thoughts. I was frustrated. She was staring at me. Her thoughts were on me at the moment.

She gave me an idea. I thought No one likes a rabid vampire. Without losing control, I did my best to look like a maniac. She was

shocked, but I saw Jasper interfere as she immediately calmed and grabbed my hand. I stopped. How could I not? I started having

feelings that did not involve eating her that I was not comfortable with. She let go as she saw the attendant and her mother enter. This

was my last chance. I continued my act. Jasper interfered because in a split second her hand was on my head petting me saying

something no one ever has the right to say to a vampire. I immediately stopped mostly because Jasper was filling me with

embarrassment. He didn't need to I already was. They dragged her away as Jasper filled them with approval of me and her. I sighed.

I really hated his power sometimes. He then started feeling me with joy of seeing her. Scratch that. I really hate him sometimes.


	4. The Adoption

Ch4: The adoption

First, I had to sign a release form saying, if I died because the vampire I choose bit me, it was my fault not theirs basically. I didn't

care. I signed not even reading the paper as I did often after years of TV told me to read what I signed. I was then to go into a nice room

filled with murals of vampires, werewolves, and humans. The room sickened me and again these didn't feel like my emotions. I was to

wait until they brought Edward into the room to see how compatible we were.

I may have gotten my way with my doggy trick the first time, but I doubt it would work a second time. This was the end of the line. It

was a nice game while it lasted. I almost bested a vampire, but it takes two to tango so they would see that we were not compatible

at all and take him away. I felt a wave of sadness, but this was my own. They brought Edward in and I was half expecting him to be

on a leash. He wasn't. He simply walked in. He was smiling at me, and I was chilled as in someone get me a cold shower. I must

focus.

He was being very charming to the people who brought him in, and they giggled. I felt a pang of jealousy which was soon replaced by

panic as I was left alone with him knowing full well they weren't supposed to do that. "Hello," he said is a velvety voice that made my

heart flutter. Seeming to hear my heart beat, he seemed to take that as a sign to sit next to me. My heart thuds got louder that wasn't

good. I felt a wave of calm which frustrated me as it seemed unnatural to suddenly relax with a vampire in the room.

Why had I agreed to this? He smiled at my reaction but not just any smile, a crooked smile. I suddenly wished for a wave of calm as

this caused my heart to try to pound out of my chest. Whatever was doing this to me obliged, and I immediately calmed. I looked at

him absorbing all that was Edward and I was extremely pleased. Especially his eyes which suddenly were smoldering into mine but not

in longing as in the previous had indicated. His eyes were frustrated, confused, and full of a desire similar to a hungry lion. I didn't like it,

and I mustered the strength to look away. "I'm sorry," he mumbled apologetically. I grabbed his hand and he flinched swiping his hand away

at the same moment.

He turned from me and leaned as far away as he could from me without actually leaving my side. His expression was changing

constantly as if he was arguing with someone. I suddenly wondered if he was hearing voices, and I laughed at my incredulity. He

turned as if seeing me for the first time in a while.

Not being able to control myself, I said, "Yes, Edward I exist does that surprise you?" He blinked and seemed annoyed by the comment.

"Well I think we have been here long enough to know this won't work, or would you like to spend another hour ignoring me," I snapped.

He seemed relieved at the first part but saddened by the last part.

He said then, "I didn't mean to ignore you," with clear sincerity in his voice. That smooth voice at the moment was too much to bear at

the moment and I stomped off. I tripped on the perfectly smooth floor and he caught me and I felt his cold arms embrace me for the

first time. That was all the attendants or my mother saw, they smiled at me, and my mother waved at me suddenly on board with the living

with the vampire part. I sighed as my cheeks were red from embarrassment. He lifted me to a standing position, and he looked

annoyed that was the only thing they saw of the hour of torment as I call it. He escorted me to the front, and the papers were already

filled out and we could go. For a minute, I wanted to stop it. I paused and reviewed the situation, and my final thought was I had bested a vampire.


	5. He Hates Me

**Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight. **

**"You think it's funny to turn me into a slave," an exasperated Edward said quietly. **

**"Oh no. He knows how to use the Internet!,"I said jumping out the window. Edward made no move to follow and pressed send on the computer to turn in the current chapter. After that was done, he silently found the disguised book and started reading Twilight. Duh Duh Dun.**

Chapter 5: He hates me

I sighed. He hates me. I should have left him where he was because now I was here in Forks and he hated it and hated me. He

avoided me all day. I only caught glimpses of him when he caught me from falling and because I was nervous; it happened more often.

This time I fell face first, and no one was there to catch me. He left because he hates me.

My mother thinks he may have gone hunting, but I know he is never coming back. I could see it in his eyes. I was sitting there as there

was nothing to do; school didn't start for another three days. I watched TV without really watching TV. I needed a distraction. I sighed

again. I few days passed there was not trace of him. My mother said nothing of it. She suggested I go to the beach. I obliged. I had

nothing to do. I was just walking along the beach aimlessly. I young man started heading toward me. I smiled and waved at him. I

recognized him as my father's friends son. We had spent many summers together. He was sure to keep my mind of my "doggy."

"Hello Bella," he said in deep cheerful voice.

"Hello Jacob," I said just as cheerfully to him. Hmm.. Maybe I can let off some steam.

I smiled at him and asked, "What do you know about vampires?" Surprised, but he obliged. I quickly told him what I knew already. He told

me some old legends involving the cold ones. Hmm.. Alright time to start my evil ranting, I explained my mothers ridiculous idea to get

me a helper vampire or werewolf to help with my clumsiness. The fact I choose a vampire that had avoided me the whole ride home,

the next couple of days, and now had mysteriously disappeared. He sympathized and said probably should have gone for the

werewolf.

"Well actually I was planning to get the biggest, fluffiest werewolf there, but this just kinda of happened. I'm sure I'll forget

about it eventually. He just made me really mad, " I said. Jacob looked extremely amused about something. It donned on me then.

"You're turning into a werewolf soon aren't you?" I said clear embarrassment in my voice. And oh to my pleasure, I'm turning

scarlet.

"I'll always catch you, "he said slyly. I groaned inwardly. I did not want to encourage this.

"That is okay Jacob. I can take care of myself. You know we are just friends right? I said the last part quickly. He laughed and agreed

although I think he said that so he wouldn't frighten me.

" You know I'm not that much older than you. Soon I will be fully grown 25 years old in body. I might even

imprint on you," he said reproachfully. I laughed.

"In body maybe, I don't think in mind though." He was not shaken off by the comment, but let the subject drop.

"It's getting late." I was thinking the same thing.

"Maybe I'll stop by again Jacob. He smiled.

"Don't be a stranger," he waved eagerly as I got into my roaring truck. That had been more fun than I expected, I thought. No need

to let a run away vampire ruin my fun. I was satisfied that my troubles were over with.

Weeks passed and I did not see Edward, and I had taken to visiting Jacob nonstop and Charlie stopped by La Push often as an end result to visit Billy.

Everything was going smoothly. My mother decided to return to Florida and leave me in the less than capable hands of Charlie. We developed a pattern.

I had undeniable freedom. I visited my friends regularly besides Jacob. I was on top of the world. I headed to the kitchen to make (shudders) fish.

The fish was ready. I had already eaten. I heard the door open.

I responded, "Hi Jacob." Who else could it be? Charlie wasn't to be back for another hour.

"Jacob?" I too velvety voice to be Jacobs answered. I looked up to Golden eyes; I hadn't seen in weeks. He was smiling a crooked

smile still wearing the handy, dandy collar. He must really hate me.


	6. He is Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I neatly hung the new window pane to replace the one I'd broken. I froze. **

**"Edward, what are you reading?" I believe it is a romance," he replied holding Twilight in his hand. **

**"How much have you read?" **

**Edward looked me straight in the eyes when he said it, "All of it. You said there were other books?" I quickly took out my Cell Phone and dialed.**

** "Bella, Edward read twilight." **

**Bella's enraged reply was " WHAT?"" He wants to read the pick him up." Bella was there by the time I hung up. He reluctantly followed her out of the room. **

**By the she is a little too angry in this chapter but hey right now she barely knows him.**

Ch 6: He's Back

He's back. Just like that my world is turned upside down. No wonder the British wanted to smack America when they changed

everything. I wanted to smack Edward if it would have any effect at all I would. He obviously did not like my response but sat down

on the kitchen chair. I sighed as I couldn't stay mad at him as he kept an all too innocent expression. Giving up, I sat opposite him. As

calmly as I could I asked, "What the hell?"

Confused by my hostility he asked, "Did you not want me to return? If I remember correctly, I was your doggy that wanted to come

home." I said nothing, but my face revealed everything as it had turned into a remarkable cherry tomato red. He chuckled at my

response. I knew a way to get back at him. I smiled went right up to his face blew on it and sat on his lap. I blinked. He was gone. I

was alone sitting on the chair.

Charlie had come home. He asked cheerfully, "What is for dinner?" I groggily pointed at the fish on the

stove. He ate. I made talk when appropriate. He didn't push. He knew I was in a bad mood. I got ready for bed. I slept, and I

dreamed of him. He was right beside me. I reached for him. He disappeared in an instant. I was falling. I screamed. Sweat pored

down my face that had been horrible. I was becoming obsessive and this time no one prodded me into it.

I had to get it out of my system. I had to see Jacob. It worked the first time hadn't? It was too early to go, and I had to get to school.

I got dressed. I had a quick bowl of cereal. I climbed into my truck and let the engine roar. I went as fast as 55 the most my truck would

go. I needed a distraction. School was my ticket to that. I parked, stepped out of my car, and he was there. I growled at him. He

smiled.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't meant to anger you for returning.

Now that I have apologized, I wish to ask you a favor," he stopped waiting for my reaction.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Yes."

"Will you tell no one else hear I am a vampire? My family have been in this town a while, and we would prefer to stay longer if it is

alright with you," he said in his most charming voice and eyeing me with his dazzling look. I hung my hands to my hips and asked my

lips pursed.

"Are you trying to dazzle me?" He was confused.

"Dazzle?" I was exasperated by his ignorance.

"It is what you do when you want to be charming."

"Oh," he said. After a moment, he asked again, "Well?" I thought came to me. A very evil thought.

"I will," I said in my sweetest voice before bursting his bubble. He looked relieved.

I quickly added before he could disappear again, "If you promise to remain my pet." There was suddenly a very evil glint in his eye. I did not like that glint in his eye.

"Sure," his voice was sweet and velvety in that moment he could have been mistaken for Dove chocolate.

"We are going to be late," he said as he suddenly carried me all the way to my first class. To my dismay, I saw why keeping his secret

was so important. He went through the door with me, sat next to me in the vacant seat that had been vacant for two months. He had

all my classes, excludion P.E. I sat with my friends, but I couldn't help looking up searching for him. When I found him he waved, and beckoned me

to come to him. He was in the second to last table, and the last table held his family reasonably separated from everyone else. The

raven haired when she saw me waved her dainty hands. She seemed amused by something and was staring intently at her

brother. He froze for a minute shooting her a death glare. She giggled. The fair blond sister stared away from everyone although she

was clearly holding hands with the heavily muscled dark haired vampire. The blond male smiled obviously as amused as the raven

haired girl, somehow more. There was no need to describe their features as I had read about them many times before in history in

Phoenix.

After a few minutes of evaluating his family, he was still waiting smiling. I smiled back. I sighed as I wasn't good at being angry. I

ignored my extremely curious friends. Jessica held onto my shirt and said we would talk about this later in Calculus. Mike simply shot

a death glare at Edward. He chuckled as I reached the table.

"Your friends are curious."

"Doesn't take a mind reader," I said jokingly. He, however, had gone rigid at the sentence. He relaxed suddenly to try to hide his secret.

"You can read minds," I whispered quietly. I wondered if he heard about slapping America the beautiful.

"Everyone except yours," he said just as quiet. I was relieved at that.

I asked, "What are your family members names, and why are they amused ?"

He replied, "The shortest is Alice." Alice shot him a death glare.

He continued, " Jasper is next to her, Rosalie is the blond, and Emmet is next to her." He added that

Jasper and Alice are together as are Rosalie and Emmet.

"Alice and Jasper are amused by the fact I have to be your pet." He absently tugged at his neck that held no collar.

I had another of my brilliant ideas.

"Oh my!" I whispered yelled for effect. His topaz eyes looked at me questioningly. I continued,

"You lost your collar!" I pouted.

"I guess I will have to buy you a new one." He now laughed, but I did not join him to show that I was serious.

"You are serious." catching the hint. He was too late to change my mind. Alice had sometime during the

conversation stopped by our table and said the fated words.

"I will help,"she said enthusiastically. Edward grimaced at the change of conversation.

"You can't be serious."

"She is. I saw the collar. It will look adorable." I was confused by the second to last statement.

"You saw the collar?" I asked hoping for an answer. She slapped Edward playfully before sitting down and answering her voice a

little above a whisper.

"Vampires take on certain abilities they have qualities of during life. Emmet is unnaturally strong even for a

vampire. Rosalie's beauty escalated considerably. Jasper has the ability to manipulate emotions. I can see certain instances of the

future like the collar. I guess he already told you he can read minds. Right?" She remarked.

"Yes." he said steadily.

"We will go after school," she said excitedly.

"Great," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. She had already reached the seat next to Jasper.

"You don't appreciate shopping do you?" He questioned.

"No, but at least I will get you a new collar. Maybe something with a bell so I can hear you coming," I said looking on the bright side.

He was suddenly right next to my ear and his voice sent chills down my spine.

"You still won't see me coming." I nodded. My thoughts drifted to Jacob. I guess I wouldn't see him today. I thought

again the words. _He is back._


	7. It's Shiny

Ch 7: It's shiny

As soon as the bell rang, Alice was standing by the door brimming with excitement. I was happy

too as I had been staring all day at Edward to try to picture him in the perfect collar when I went

shopping with Alice. Maybe shopping wasn't so bad all the time. As soon as I got into the Volvo,

Alice took off in a flash. I blinked and we were there give or take a few minutes. Alice

immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me to the pet section of a designer store. I looked at

the selection although I knew Alice knew what I would pick out. She waited patiently. I could

still feel her foot tapping rhythmically as she waited.

There were collars with diamond encrusted doggy bones. I was tempted, but Edward did not like

being compared to a dog remembering the doggy incident at the pound. At the thought, I still

turned slightly red. My mind wandered to Jacob. Would Edward accept Jacob coming over when

he turned into a werewolf and tried to visit? The increased tapping motion pushed me to continue

the task at hand. There were rainbow collars complete with select birth stones surrounding the

tag . I pictured Edward in them. I laughed as he would look good in them of course he looked

good in anything. There were spiked collars ,but they didn't appeal to me. What if I fell and

Edward caught me only for me to be poked in the eye by his collar? I shook my head. I didn't

think so. Alice got tired of waiting and shoved the perfect collar right under my nose.

"What do you think?" She asked already knowing the answer. I said two syllables.

"It's shiny."

"Yes it is Bella. Now I think we should engrave a tag."

She smiled wickedly. This was the part she would enjoy most I could tell as she dragged me to

the machine to make the engraving. The collar was metallic gold encrusted with diamonds

complete with a crystal heart. Alice had obviously had a custom collar made. How long had she

known? I dainty hand waved in front of my eyes.

"Yes, you love the collar. Now come up with your delightfully evil inscription." Shoot.

I couldn't be delightfully evil when pressured to be evil. It was more of a random thing.

Then, the idea came._ "Dear, Edward yours for all eternity."_

"Wait that was cheesy."

"Relax that was great. I love the double entendre. I wish I could get Jasper to wear a collar,"

she pouted.

"You already tried didn't you," I could imagine Jasper's horrified look already.

"Yes, he said he would prefer the Confederacy had never left the Union

than wear a collar."

"Ouch," I said sympathetically.

"It's okay let's go before Edward tries heading to Alaska again."

"He went to Alaska?" I said. Well that explains his two month absence.

She nodded, but she had already strapped me to the Volvo.

"That was an exaggeration right?" I couldn't handle this every couple of months.

"Don't worry usually it takes Edward more than that to leave," she said cheerfully. She steered away

from my house, and I was confused.

"Alice isn't Edward at my house? I asked afraid of the answer.

"No, don't worry so much." Easy for her to say, she wasn't me. The person who had requested Edward become her pet.

The person who was currently in a rather shabby white shirt. The girl who was about to present collar

to said pet. The worst part is I knew the family would enjoy the display and suck the fun out of it

for me. She shut off the Volvo and quickly brought me inside. I was surprised I wasn't limbless

yet. No one was in the living room. The house looked beautiful of what I could tell as Alice

carried me upstairs to Edward's room. " Just wait here for about five minutes," Alice chattered

excitedly. I sighed as I hated not knowing what was going on.

I sat on the couch sprawled to try to recover from Alice's limb pulling. I heard the door creak

open. I looked up at a confused Edward.

"Alice was this your doing?"

"Edward shut up and let Bella put on your collar!" He cringed at the word collar. I giggled.

He seemed pleased by the sound. He came slowly to me as if one wrong movement would shatter me.

He somehow was under me after a few moments.

" You have something for me?" His velvety tone gave me a pleasant sensation, and I suddenly felt playful.

"Yes." I innocently turned in his arms so my face was inches from his, and I purposely looked away from

his eyes so I could focus on my task and I moved my lips closer to his. My heart thundered as I saw he

was doing the same. Then the sadness came as I completed my task and withdrew.

I smiled with a catty response to his confusion, "That didn't hurt a bit now did it?" Understanding reached his eyes

as he felt his neck and sure enough there was a collar around his throat.

"It's shiny." he remarked. I giggled again as he voiced what I thought when I first saw the collar.

"Read the inscription." He complied and laughed that I hadn't heard from him yet one that sounded like bells.

"You expect me to wear this all eternity?" "Yes, besides Alice would pin you to the ground before she would let you take it

off" I said without pausing.

"Did you have something else in mind when you inscribed this?" He laughed again. I liked his laugh. I rested on his chest.

He lifted my head. His cold lips touched my warm ones. My heart fluttered, and I immediately circled my arms around him.

He pushed me gently away.

"Bella, I need to tell you part of me wants to eat you." I put my hands to my hips.

"Why was I not informed? although I guessed as much when you left my house like speedy

Gonzales after I got too close when you came back." I huffed.

"There are a lot of things you need to explain."

" I guess I should," he relented easily. "Where should we begin?"

"Why did you leave?" I said too quickly. He complied.

"Like I said part of me wants to eat you," he said quietly. I was confused. Hmm that happens a lot.

"Doesn't part of you want to eat everyone at school."

"It is worse than that because you're my favorite flavor." He looked embarrassed.

"What do you mean your favorite flavor? Still confused, what else is new.

"You're my brand of heroin."

"Oh so I'm tastier than other humans to you?" This was a strange conversation to have with a vampire.

"Yes."

"So all that time, you were trying not to eat me? Why did you go to Alaska?" So many questions, I thought.

"Yes, but I needed to get out of that shelter so Jasper made you possessive and messed with our emotions

to make sure I got out. I went to Alaska to prevent myself from hurting you or exposing my family. Every

vampire has a certain flavor that they crave. Few ever actually find that flavor."

I asked curious, "Has anyone in your family ever found their crack of heroin?"

"Yes, Emmet has. He understood why I had to leave. He found his favorite flavor twice in different instances. Once stronger than the on other,

he finished them quickly before anyone realized what had happened." He eyed me with the intent of measuring my reaction.

"Is there no hope for us then? Do you want to sink your teeth in me right this minute?" I said quietly.

He looked pained by my questions but I needed to know.

"No, this is different. Emmet didn't know them. I know you." He bent down and kissed me on the lips.

The familiar sensation I felt before returned. He was careful but also fluid proving a point. The tingling

sensation continued, my heartbeat was livid, and I stopped breathing. He quickly pulled away alarmed.

"I'm fine," I said between breaths.

"Maybe I should put a few ground rules."

"How so?" I asked. " It would be easier for me if you didn't act so abruptly so I can keep control.

He said and added seriously, "I preferred it if you took breaths." I flushed at the comment.

This is not what I had been expecting at all. I wanted to say something, but I could already feel the question

dismissed in my brain as dangerous. I would never say it. Unfortunately, the family must have arrived because something

that I recognized as Jasper's power shot me with a dose of courage. I said it.

"Will you be mine for all eternity?" I was going to kill Jasper. I was red as a cheery tomato. What if he was scared

off by the question? Or decided entertaining my lewd concoctions was making me insane? He looked jovial.

He pulled me closer kissed me again with a little less control before he caught himself and answered my question.

"Yes of course I will," his sweet breath made me dizzy and scattered my thoughts. My heart was pounding in all serenity.

Never doubt a vampire's comfort level when it comes to eternity.


	8. Concerns

Ch 8: Concerns

Edward kept his word. Who knew he would take it so literally? Did he live to torture me? I was

starting to consider it. He wore his collar every day which made my heart flutter that I didn't

mind. It was almost everything else if I were an ice sculpture I would have melted to a puddle already

from blushing. What was slowly making me develop a nervous twitch? He would escort me to all

my classes which wasn't horrible except I would hear the jingle of the collar and questions

without answers would float into my mind. Why was he really by my side? Is he just fulfilling

my childish request for his own amusement? Was this what I wanted?

Other times I was simply irritated. The teachers were uneasy. I understood. Ever since he

discovered the blushes he could get out of me from his ridiculous behavior, he increased the level

of his role playing. He would walk right behind me after he insisted on carrying my things like if

he was following me like a devoted pet. He was listening to my every command which

subconsciously escaped my lips. Why did I do this to myself? The most embarrassing event had

been yesterday which had occurred because of my tensing at his subtle obedience.

The proximity was becoming stifling from my worries to an otherwise enjoyable moment with

Edward. We were in biology, and he was slowly tracing my fingers with his as he did this I felt a

chill. We were unusually close considering we were still in school. All was going well, until I felt

my pencil slip, and I commanded automatically for him to catch it. He complied as he effortlessly

caught the pencil within a few moments the pencil had been placed it behind my ear with his

stone fingers. I admit now that it was a sweet gesture. Unfortunately for Edward, I did not take

this like a normal girl would and swoon. No, Bella finally snapped after three weeks of Edward's

absolute slavery to her. No, Idiotic, strange Bella had a fit.

I yelled, "Why are you doing this to me?! Why don't you just go fetch?!" I immediately grabbed

the pencil from behind my ear and threw it across the room. I was suddenly conscious of

everyone in the room. They were shocked as was Edward but his expression held confusion and

hurt as well. I was hit with a rush of guilt. Why was I so edgy? I was about to make some excuse

for my behavior when the teacher with a look of fear which was pointed at me said the last words

I wanted to hear right now.

"The principal wants to see both of you in his office." He gestured for

us to leave. The bell for class to start had rung. That all happened in just a few minutes? I thought

in disbelief. I stepped out of the room as fast as I could all the while trying to avoid Edward's

pensive gaze.

He respected my pathetic attempts at avoidance. He was even further back than he usually was

trying to give me space as I could barely see him from the corner of my eye. He unknowingly

made things worse because this signaled permanent change. He probably never wanted to see me

again after we got through this ordeal. The idea of separation filled me with pain. I couldn't take

it anymore. I had to reconcile with him before we went into the office. I turned walking toward

him. He seemed surprised by my current actions. He stopped walking. He had an eyebrow raised.

I reached him after what seemed like an eternity. No pun intended.

I heard his beautiful voice for the first time today I realized, "I thought you finally came to your

senses and wanted me to stay away?"

I answered bluntly, "I freaked out at your level of commitment and I was driving myself crazy

with questions I had for you." I was on the verge of laughing as I realized my reasons for having

a mental breakdown seemed ridiculous. He too seemed amused. The look of amusement,

however, soon turned into one of contemplation.

He asked, "Questions?"

"I'll explain later." I said quickly as we had reached the office.

The door opened in the blink of an eye. The flustered looking principal stepped aside beckoning

us to come in. He had blue eyes, and a bad comb over of his shiny bald head.

I realized I had never seen him before which was a rare thing in Forks. Of course I had never gotten in trouble

until today. I grimaced at the memory. He would send me to an asylum for sure. He sat down

looking more composed than before. He turned to us, and Edward looked extremely amused. A

look of panic was crossing my face if Edward was amused by the principal's thoughts this was

going to be more unpleasant than I thought. The principal started to speak interrupting my

thoughts,

"I had already planned to have a talk with the two of you. The little (ahem) incident in

science just speeded up the meeting a little." I wished I knew what he was thinking because I

wanted to strangle Edward for knowing. I was close to having a heart attack.

"Many of the teachers have noticed the odd behavior you two have displayed. Frankly, we are

concerned." He was hesitating like what he was going to say was a very uncomfortable subject.

" We know times have changed considerably in our time. However, that being said..." He was

hesitating. I had the sudden urge to slap him and say pull yourself together. The point of speech

came out slowly with the concern and embarrassment apparent in his eyes.

"You know we do not condone slavery at this school. I don't know what you were exposed too in Phoenix but things

are done differently around here." My worry disappeared exchanged with the sound of my laughter. The surprise was

evident in his face. Ah, this was the perfect time to get us out of this mess.

"I'm sorry," I said after controlling my fit of laughter filling my face with an apologetic look.

"I am sure what you saw today, and what you have seen in the past three weeks seems odd,

but there is a simple logical explanation." Edward looked at me incredulously. I ignored his gaze and continued.

"You see I am a very close friend of his sister. One day she suggested the outrageous idea that I get Edward to wear a collar

for the day and be my pet." The principal didn't look convinced yet. He was trying to communicate with Edward to blink three times

if he was being held against his will. I had to try very hard to not to laugh. I needed to continue.

" I somehow managed to get the collar on him. Alice was so thrilled by the success, and everyone in his family thought it was hilarious that he

continued to wear it so this is kinda of an inside joke." He seemed to be almost accepting of the explanation accept with one crucial flaw my

breakdown this afternoon. I had an explanation for that too.

"I was mad because of a previous argument we had so I kinda subconsciously made a

crack at our little arrangement as for his strange behavior he tends to go overboard." I smiled to

try to seal the deal. It worked. He nodded in understanding.

"All right, I see. Try to control your anger next time you get worked up. I won't send you in here again for this." He said defeated.

He looked at Edward to see if he was blinking, but I knew he hadn't blinked at all to avoid any

further misunderstandings. One of the many perks of having a vampire boyfriend, is that what he

was to me? I was snapped out of my musings by Edward.

" We will be leaving then. I assure you that Bella is not abusing me in anyway so there is not a scratch on me." He was extremely

entertained by my newly formed rouge cheeks. It must have been what he was thinking because

he ushered us out of his office. Had I looked that angry? It's not like I through the pencil at him. I

was relieved that he did not consider our arrangement abuse of power considering what I had

hanged against him.

Edward was at my side in an instant. He leaned close to me and whispered, "I hope that wasn't

too much of an ordeal for you. You pulled off an excellent lie."

"It is not a complete lie just a lot of half truths. In case you haven't noticed, I am not a good liar." He chuckled lightly at my

sentiment. I noticed we were not heading for class.

I asked, "Where are we going?" He simply gestured at his car which was now a few feet away.

" Do you mind? Oh and by the way..." He handed me the pencil he had thrown earlier. Sometimes I really hated him, but any loathing I had

expired in a fit of my own laughter. I said to myself_ traitor_.


	9. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's books. I do, however, have Bella's number on speed dial at the moment. My shifty eyes turned around to find Lilith once again with Edward tied to a chair. "We promised we would stop vampire-napping Edward." Lilith replied easily, "Yes, you are not helping this time. Not that you were much of a help." She muttered that last part under her breath. She turned around to once again to devote her attention to Edward. Lilith must have stopped blocking her mind at that moment because his eyes went wide. He decided to do the only thing he could at that time. He tried to dazzle the ex-accomplice. I was not in the mood. He had caused me to hide all my twilight series books to spare Bella's embarrassment which was making me extremely grouchy. I looked at him with the sweetest smile on my face and said, "You are on your own. You should have thought of this situation before stocking me to try to find location of Bella's precious thoughts." He looked horrified. I glared and left laughing evilly while secretly dialing Bella on speed dial. "Bella, Edward vampire-napped same place," I said going back to work pressing keys. **

Ch9: Surprise!

Everything actually went back to normal after the encounter at the principal's office. Edward

turned down his roleplaying for which I was considerably relieved. Alice was enjoying getting

credit for my ownership of Edward, and I now was sitting with him and his family during lunch.

Rosalie still ignored me even though I would occasionally see her smile at my antics. The teachers

seemed to ignore us, some laughed when they caught us doing something owner pet related, my

peers stared but not as much although everyone was weary of my pencil.

I finally accepted and started enjoying my ownership rights. In some instances, I would even

stroke Edward's hair in class absent-mindedly while the girls stared jealously. Edward was

ecstatic at my change in attitude. He now daringly went to my house to visit which I enjoyed and

made Charlie weary. He vaguely said Edward looked familiar. I would then quickly change the

subject to sports. Outside of watching eyes, Edward continued his little act. Sometimes, I would

make him do tricks. I especially enjoyed the trick playing dead. Already dead, He would chuckle

and kiss me with his icy breath sending tingles down my spine. Yes all was well. I pushed my

worries out of my mind.

He had other ideas. After another three weeks when he was sure I wouldn't snap again, he finally broached the subject I had been

avoiding. " You said you had questions," he whispered in my ear while he secured his iron grip on me as my head swam when his

breath hit my senses. No, we were not having this discussion focus Bella focus. I tactfully started kissing him not holding

anything back. He would scold me, but the discussion would be delayed. He saw through my plot

and gently pushed me back while I still had air to breathe. "We are having this discussion," he

said with his voice deceivingly lovely. "No, we are not," I said although I knew I was pointless to

struggle. He had me enveloped in his arms on the couch with Charlie gone for the next two hours.

I had no escape so I relented. "Fine, what discussion?" I said innocently. Taking advantage of the

fact he couldn't read my mind, I waited. Yes! This discussion would never happen and I would

not start blushing like the cherry on top of a sundae. He was gazing at me frustration evident in his

eyes. "Bella, you know I don't know what you are thinking." He tried to dazzle me, but I was

prepared and turned away. He tried another tactic which he would normally consider childish, but

he was desperate. He knew I would win the argument if he didn't try it. "Bella, have I ever given

any indication that I would ever voluntarily hurt your feelings? You can tell me. I won't laugh, be

angry or whatever you think my reaction would be. You can trust me." His face changed from one

of hurt to a pleading face, turned my head so I was staring into his eyes, he also purposely let out a

breath so my head scattered like marbles hit with a forceful impact. He could be so devilish some

times.

I breathed in and out knowing I was going to surrender. After regaining comprehensive thought, I

admitted Alice was right. He is a control freak. I turned away not wanting to make further eye

contact. "Fine. I do have some questions about us." I paused. I really did not want to do this. I

stared at his encircling arms bitterly before continuing, "Why did you agree to this arrangement? I

think you realize by now I would not have told anyone." He didn't answer at first. "Bella, I agreed because I wanted to spend time

with you. I knew you wouldn't tell anyone as anyone insane enough to pick a vampire as a pet after almost being shred to pieces by

one is understanding enough to keep my families secret." He was laughing at the thought. I smiled feeling more

courageous. "I can understand that, however, why do you take this pet thing so literally are you

entertained by my suffering?" I had a pout on my face. He was now bursting into laughter which

wasn't so pleasant for the person being dragged up and down by the vibrations as they were still

being tightly held. "I thought you said you wouldn't laugh. I whined. He finally contained his

laughter and answered, " I act that way because it makes you blush and smile. I do enjoy it when

you blush. I do not enjoy seeing you suffer. I simply enjoy seeing and feeling the heat in your

face." He stroked my face which made my cheeks rush with warmth, and I was appeased as the

blush was combated by his smooth stone fingers. I shuddered pleasurably at his touch. "Any other

questions?" He said in the silky, velvety voice. I loved so much. "Not anything I can think of at

the moment." He stared at my face for any signs of deceit. He released his grip on my body as he

saw none.

I stretched enjoying the freedom of moving my limbs as I stood. He looked annoyed as he stared

at the door. I was about to ask why when Alice burst through the door. "Hello, Bella," she said in

her sing song voice. She looked at Edward like a cat looked at a mouse. "I believe you remember

our little deal?" She said knowingly. I could see Edward tense where he stood. He looked ready to

flee. Alice saw it coming no visions required. She already had a comeback. "Come with me, or

Bella gets to be my Barbie in your place." I was suddenly very afraid of Alice. I was visibly

horrified as I gulped. Edward saw my reaction. He released the tension he had been collecting as

he accepted his fate. I was curious now that I was out of Alice's grasp I asked, "What are you

going to do to Edward?" Alice smiled, "He lost a bet he made with Jasper so now he has to be my dress up toy for the next twenty

four hours." She was visibly pleased. "What bet?" I asked suspiciously. "He bet Jasper he could beat Emmet at Mario Carts. Emmet

got upset and destroyed the game system so technically he didn't win." She smiled triumphantly. "He cheated," he whined

which sounded strange with his pleasant voice. I started to have an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

He was not amused. He started trying to worm his way out of the deal. "I'm spending the day with

Bella." He pleaded his case. Alice was merciless and replied, "I am sure Bella has friends she can

spend time with while you are gone. She probably needs to catch up with them since you have

inevitably taken up much of her time. Now come." He was dragged out of the room. He followed

as he realized that she had a point.

In fact, I realized she had a point. I stared guiltily at the phone thinking of Jacob who hadn't seen

in six weeks. I picked it up and dialed his number hoping he would forgive me. The phone ringed

and to my dismay it was Billy who picked up. "Hi this is Bella, is Jacob there? " I said cheerfully.

"Sorry Bella. He is here, but he can't come to the phone right now." I was confused by this time

Jacob wrestled the phone out of Billy's hands. I realization dawned on me. "Jacob is changing

isn't he? Do not lie to me. He told me already he would eventually. I just didn't think it would be

this soon." I noticed the disappointment in my voice. I knew he wouldn't be the same Jacob. He

would be transfused with wolf instincts, now more temperamental even with the military collar,

he would change. I took a deep breath. Jacob underneath the werewolf would still be Jacob. I had

met the other werewolves, and they seemed nice enough. Everything would be fine. I snapped my

attention back on the phone as I heard Billy speak again. "You know it will be a few days before

he can see anyone." I agreed as I knew the procedure from biology. "Yes, I understand." Billy

hung up. I sighed and realized I needed knew plans.

I dialed Angela's number. "Hello?" I responded, "Hello, Angela this is Bella." "Hi, Bella. Would you like to come over? "Yes," I

responded too quickly. I had issues with being alone I guess. We both hung up as that was all we needed to hear. I got dressed, and

in no time at all, I was at her house. She smiled. "Welcome to my house." I entered her house. I did not pay attention to my

surroundings as had been here several times before when Edward had left. "What are we going to

do?" I asked. She had an evil glint in her eye. I froze. Angela was rarely evil. This would not end

well. I called my house and left a message for Charlie of where I would be. We made snacks

which we happily munched as we chatted. "So, I noticed this is the first time we have hung out in

a while." She wasn't looking at me. I knew she wanted to know where we stood.

"I know he just came back so unexpectedly that I barely noticed all the time that passed." She

nodded understanding. I looked slightly dazed as I said this to her so she must have known that I

had no idea how fast time had flown. "You two are really close. I heard you freaked out in biology

though. Is everything okay?" Leave it to Angela to worry and care so. I love her for it. I chuckled.

"I over reacted. We had a game going. I guess that means he won." She laughed with me as she

and the rest of the school guessed most the arrangement. "You know you can sit with us at lunch

if you like. I would love to spend more time with you." I offered. "Could the others come?" I

nodded. I hoped Edward and his family wouldn't mind because I did really miss Angela. I could

deal with everyone else if it meant spending more time with her. She accepted the offer. I talked to

her about what I had been doing leaving out the crucial as well as embarrassing details. I heard of

what she had been up to. We had reconciled so we preceded to tell scary stories. I would learn

many scary stories from Emmet when Edward would go hunting. Edward would often beat up

Emmet as some of the stories he told would freak me out giving nightmares and leaving me jumpy

for days. She was impressed by the stories. Soon it was getting late, we called it a night and went

to sleep. I left Angela's house in the morning in good spirits. I returned home, and Charlie seemed

pleased I had visited someone besides Edward. He worries too much sometimes. It was Saturday,

and I thought maybe I could work at my pending need to not be alone. Secretly, I hoped Edward

would stop by. I missed him.

I heard a knock on the door so I went to open it already knowing who was behind it. When I

opened the door, he was smiling the crooked smile that I loved. "Hello, come in." I tried not to be

overly excited with Charlie on the couch. Charlie barely nodded his head in greeting. We swiftly

sat on the couch. He stealthily put me in his lap glancing at Charlie. He was oblivious staring at

the screen at the game. Times like this made me thankful for sports. Edward leaned in close to me

now that he knew Charlie was distracted. He whispered, "I missed you." My lips curved into a

smile, "I missed you too." He smiled his crooked grin which made my heart beat faster. "What did

you do yesterday?"

I stopped myself from tensing. I knew that vampires and werewolves hated each other. I wasn't

sure if he knew what Jacob would become or if he would tolerate Jacob for me. I decided to leave

out the phone call I made to Jacob. No need to complicate things yet. "I went to Angela's house

for a sleep over. Oh by the way, do you mind if she sits with us at lunch? She also wanted

everyone else to join us." He seemed suspicious of my pause, but was distracted by the question.

"Not at all, Rosalie will not be pleased, but Emmet will bring her around. Alice will agree and

Jasper will have no problem as long Alice is happy." He eyed me obviously trying to figure out

what had made me silent momentarily. I kissed him hoping to distract him which was becoming a

bad habit. I didn't care it was fun for me and served my purpose. Maybe Alice was right. I was

secretly evil. He was alarmed. Charlie was on the other side of the living room. He was glued to

the screen luckily because someone made a touchdown, goal, or something. I released him. I had fulfilled my purpose as he had

completely forgotten my pause. He whispered in my ear, "You have to be more careful. Do you want me banished from the house?" I

looked at him innocently.

"Of course not, I had forgotten he was there." I actually had or else I would have tried some other

distraction so he couldn't tell that wasn't the complete truth. He accepted my response.

"I thought I heard something." We were sitting as far apart as the couch would allow pretending

to watch the game. Suspicion left his face. I needed to be alone with Edward so I made my move.

"I want to stay at Alice's for a while." At the mention of Alice, He nodded for me to go. Edward

was pleased by my get away plan. He cautiously picked me up and took me to his house at

vampire speed. My heart was suddenly flapping harder than a humming bird's wings. It grew

louder as we reached the forest in which we were bypassing tree by tree some inches away from

my face. He put me down. We had arrived. I was trembling. He looked at me, and his eyes filled

with concern. "Bella, I would never let you get hurt," he soothed. I nodded knowing that I would

never let him scoop me up again. He gently guided me into the house.

Alice was sitting on the couch waving. I waved back. "So, how did dress up go with Edward?" I

asked wanting to distract myself from my shaking. That question was all that Alice needed, "I put

him in tuxedos, casual wear, and night wear. You should have seen him in that white suit." She

said malice in her eyes. Edward glared at her. She took the hint. "Want to be alone?" She said

suggestively. Edward growled. I simply said, "Yes." If Edward could blush, he would have now.

Alice left then deciding this was the best way to torment Edward. "Edward, relax. I just want to

talk." He snapped out of his state of shock and went to the couch. This time, I placed myself on

his lap. "What did you want to talk about?" His voice was velvety smooth as always but laced in

caution. "I missed you and wanted to talk openly." He seemed relieved. "I missed you too. It nearly killed me when I didn't see you

in your room. I'm glad I called Alice before I could over react. I guess the stories Emmet told you came in handy." He smiled his

crooked smile. I smiled then a frown formed. "What were you doing in my room?" Jasper must have come home because

a wave of calm hit me. "Not now dammit!" He didn't stop, but the waves weren't helping anyway.

I wanted to know. Edward realized he had said too much. He looked at my expecting gaze. He

sighed, "I have been watching you sleep since I came back from Alaska. You talk in your sleep."

He smiled glad that I finally knew. He gazed into my eyes trying to read my expressions to know

what I thought of his potential stoker qualities. I was so embarrassed that I believe I invented a

new shade of red. He looked at me relieved and unbelieving that was what I was worried about.

"You said you love me." "I already knew that. I'm sorry that was the first time you heard it." I was

actually apologetic as I said it. He looked more hyper than Alice which was saying something. He

kissed me, and this time I felt my warmth rush to him which relaxed me completely. "You have

no idea how happy this makes me. I really wanted you to love me." He started kissing my neck

moving up to my jaw finally reaching my mouth. Pleasure welled up inside me. I wrapped my

arms around his neck clinging to his hair going very deep into the kiss. He pulled back although

he struggled to resist me because of his current excitement. "Bella, please be considerate of your

vampire boyfriend so he does not kill you." I looked at him with puppy eyes. He gladly wrapped

his arms around me laying me down next to him. I understood he was trying to pull himself

together so I didn't move. He soon reached for me so we could kiss.

"Would you tell me now so I can hear it when you are conscious?" "I love you." I said without

hesitation. I knew what we were now. We were lovers with a strange pet fetish. "I love you too."

Every part of my body was ecstatic. I couldn't help laughing at my previous thought. He seemed

to question my laughter. I explained, "I'm not laughing at you saying you love me. I just realized

we are a couple that has a pet fetish." He laughed at my comment. My eyes were closing against my will. He started humming a

lullaby. I had heard him hum it before. I think. "What are you humming?" He smiled, "Your lullaby, It was inspired by you." This

pleased me, and I soon drifted of to sleep.

The next few days were uneventful. Edward was Edward. I visited the family regularly with

Edward which was hilarious as they tried to make family fun with me with Hasbro Board Games.

Alice or Edward would win, and Emmet would destroy the game claiming they were cheating.

The board games were bought in sets to make up for Emmet's rampaging. I nice agreement was

made. Alice and Edward would help me win as I had the clear disadvantage. I was glad to stop the

arguing so I agreed without complaint besides it was hilarious to see Emmet's face when I started

winning. Edward went hunting after a few days so I went to Angela's house. Everything was fine

and right with the world. Why does it never stay that way?

I was coming home, and Jacob was there. My heart was jumping in joy at seeing him. I hadn't

realized I missed him so much. If it was possible, he was bigger than when I last saw him. As

previously promised, he kept his hair long. "I missed you, Jacob." I hugged him and sat next to

him. He seemed pleased by my greeting. "I was still having anger issues a while ago. Sorry I

couldn't come sooner. The collar is helping. See I am still Jacob." He gestured at himself. He then

commented, "Just slightly bigger." I laughed. He said something that reminded that I was about to

be hit by Karma. "It still smells in here. Didn't your vampire leave a while ago?" I froze. Breathe

Bella breathe. He could still take it well. Just tell the truth. "Jacob, the reason I haven't visited is

because he came back. Sorry. He was here two days ago. He left hunting that is why you are not

pinned to the ground as we speak." He growled. I could tell he was hurt, but I needed him to hear

the information quickly. Alice might have seen a vision of me with Jacob. I didn't want her or

Edward barging in before I explained myself. "I need to say this before any of them come and

over react. I need you to know this." He seemed to understand this was important so he stopped

growling and paid attention. "Edward and I started going out. We have an agreement that he

would continue to be my pet. I want both of you to be civil to each other. I will visit you. I don't

care what he thinks of me going to visit. I will wear him down if he protests. Do you understand?

Please don't be angry." I pleaded the last part. He looked at me and nodded. "I'm not angry with

you, Bella."

His hands were shaking with fury for once I knew I wasn't to blame. "You are angry at him for

coming back. It is okay. Please, calm down." He stopped shaking immediately. He changed the

subject. "Would you like to see my wolf form?" His face was now plastered with excitement.

Even if there was underlying tension, I was glad he was happy. I eagerly nodded. He went into the

bathroom and when the door opened I saw a wolf. Jacob had red brown fur which was the fluffiest

I had ever seen. I had no doubt I would have chosen him out of any werewolf I would have seen at

the pound. Pound. Edward. Was I betraying him? No. Jacob is my friend. I pushed my current

thoughts aside. "Awww. You're so cute." I petted his fur. It was softer than any other material I

had ever felt. He was pleased with my reaction. He followed me downstairs. I sat on the couch. He

jumped onto the couch placing his head on my lap. I stroked his soft fur, and I heard him growl in

contentment. He was warm. I was becoming drowsy so slowly my hand stopped stroking relaxing

simply placed on his head. I drifted into sleep.

When I woke up, I heard growling and thrashing. I sat up alarmed. I knew what I had to do. I

screamed. Both Edward and Jacob were at my side in an instant glaring at each other. They

simultaneously asked, "What is it?" "Now that I have your attention..." I paused. They seemed

aggravated to have been tricked. "Stop the others from fighting." I could still hear fighting in the

kitchen Edward and Jacob obeyed. In the blink of an eye, on one side of the living room was Alice who was still shaking in fury,

Jasper who was barely keeping himself from pouncing, and Emmet who was confused but still. The other side was Embry who must

have turned around the time Jacob did, Paul who was also shaking, and Leah who did not seem pleased to be here but was

burning holes into Jasper. I took control of the situation. It was my fault I should have told

Edward sooner. "I take it Alice saw something." I stared intently at Alice.

She stopped shaking and staring at the wolves to answer me. "I saw nothing like you had no

future. I panicked and called Edward who naturally over reacted or maybe not. He came over, and

we all followed in case he did something reckless. They all were already here. Edward saw Jacob

on your lap. He snapped and threw him off. We all started fighting from there, and here we are."

"I see. Well I have reached a decision. I am sorry for not telling any of you the entire truth and for

causing you to fight. Edward, Jacob is my friend. He was visiting. I have not seen him in a while.

He came because he finally could come after the transformation. He was showing me his wolf

form. I fell asleep stroking his fur. That is all that happened. Since I know about the treaty, I will

make this clear. I will come over to La Push to visit Jacob so I do not cause a total war. Edward

will respect my wishes and stay on his side of the line and so will his family. The same goes for

the wolves. Everyone understand?" "Everyone nodded.

Both Edward and Jacob looked furious. I ignored them for the moment because Edward looked

hurt when he had found out about Jacob. I needed to finish this. I think everyone should go back

to their respected side. Reluctantly, everyone agreed. All the wolves left. All accept Jacob because

he saw the vampires weren't leaving. "Jacob" I said starting to crumble. "Technically, they are on

their side of the line. I will visit you as soon as I can." My voice was dead pan as it had been

through the whole ordeal. He smiled and placed himself on the couch. I was confused. Why was

Jacob smiling? I was about to ask why when Charlie stepped into the house. For once, there was someone more confused than I was

in the room.

How was I going to explain all this? "The Cullens came over to visit and everyone got in a bit of

a wrestling match." Well that was the lamest excuse I could possibly come up with. Everyone's

clothes were torn so it was believable enough. He seemed to buy it. "Bella." Charlie sounded

cheerful even excited. "Jacob is going to be living with us as our designated pet." I couldn't take it

anymore. I collapsed right on the couch. Edward took over after that.

"Charlie, there is something I need to tell you. I am a vampire. Renee took Bella to get a pet

before she came here. I was that pet." "The one that ran away?" Charlie interrupted not

comprehending the fact his daughter was dating a vampire. "Yes." He seemed irritated at the

question. "I have been living with Alice and her dear family, but I wish to return here as Bella

seems to need extra attention." He gestured at me as I was close to fainting. He accepted the

explanation. I was surprised he wasn't purple yet. All I could think now was No No No

NONONONO. "I guess we have enough room for both of you in the house." Jacob wasn't smiling

anymore, but he would say nothing in front of Charlie. "Good." Edward had been tense with fury

all this time. He had only contained himself for Charlie's sake. He relaxed although fury was still

in his eyes. He sat next to me. Jacob looked upset that he had not thought to sit next to me as

Edward had been explaining everything.

Charlie decided it was time for everyone to leave. "Well, I do appreciate you keeping Bella

company, but maybe you should leave." Everyone except Edward and Jacob left. Edward looked

at my pathetic state and remarked to Charlie, "I think I should take her upstairs to her move."

Charlie looked at me and nodded. Jacob just stiffened as I was taken upstairs.

He laid next to me. He encircled me in his arms, and his cold body cleared my head considerably.

My own personal ice pack. I didn't want to go to sleep. I felt high strung and sick with worry. What if they tried to kill each other in

their sleep? Wait. Edward didn't sleep. What if Edward tried to kill Jacob in his sleep? My eyes widened. Edward felt that I was still

tense. He started humming my lullaby to me. Against my will, my eyes started to droop. Fine. I will go to sleep. I

sighed. One surprise after another today, I thought. "Promise me one thing." "Anything." He was

eager for me to relax again. "Don't kill Jacob in his sleep." He growled. Apparently that had been

his plan. "Fine." He said obviously not pleased. Reassured they would both be alive in the

morning, well sort of, and I finally let Edward lull me to sleep.


	10. Situation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series**. **I own Edward, the kitten.**

Ch10: Situation

My eyes were dark with thirst. I never wanted to leave Bella's side. However, I knew this

was necessary as burning assured that this was so. I would not kill her so I would have to bear the

temporary separation. I was with Jasper and Emmet who were making me irritated with their

amused faces at my longing to be with her. "Shall we?" I asked rhetorically to snap them out of

their current train of thoughts as most of Emmet's involved Bella falling at various angles in

various situations. I was hesitant enough about leaving her side without imagined scenarios.

Already traitorous thoughts emerged, she was quite clumsy. I shook my head willing the thoughts

that were forming to scatter. Jasper sensed my anxiety and sent a wave of calm. My body relaxed

slightly. We hadn't gone far to hunt at all as I wanted to return as soon as possible.

Luckily, there was plenty of wildlife for us to dine on so I knew my eyes would return to their

honey color soon enough. A few hours had passed, and we had succeeded in the finding and

hunting each of our favorite game. I was in a better mood as Alice hadn't even felt the need to

call. The weekend would not end with Bella in the emergency room so I could hunt in peace with

that knowledge. I froze as the cell phone vibrated. Maybe not, this was a menacing omen. I

answered at the first ring. "Is everything all right Alice?" I asked as I felt the previous calm was

dissipating. Alice's voice was trembling with obvious worry. " I can't see her future. I just see

darkness." I stopped listening after that. "Edward don't over-" I hung up.

I didn't need to hear her trying to calm me. I needed to make sure she was fine. I needed to see

her NOW. Emmet and Jasper were already in the car, and I stepped in without a word. Jasper was

sending more waves of calm which made me turn around violently with a declaration. " I AM

CALM!" I breathed. Didn't I sound convincing? "I'm sorry. Alice saw something disturbing."

Jasper nodded with understanding. Emmet was just shocked by the outburst. We reached Forks

in record time as my driving was even more insane than usual. I ran to Bella's house with my

family close behind.

Alice was outside the porch shaking with fury. I did not understand why she was not entering the

door. I smelled it then. Why she was waiting. I involuntarily growled. Werewolves. Four of them

in the house. I stayed calm. This could still be resolved peacefully. I opened the door. Alice

marched beside as Emmet and Jasper covered our backs. Just in case. Two of the wolves froze as

the female looked furiously at Jasper.

I would have assured them that we did not want to fight, asked them why they were there in my

Bella's house, resolved the matter, and asked them to leave. Would have was the operative word.

The fourth wolf which I had yet to locate. I found him. _I was very aware of where he was. _I

turned to the living room where I smelled my Bella's scent mixed with that of a werewolf. The

fighting had already started. I didn't care. I was focused on only one thing right now. I saw her

there peacefully, the werewolf in his wolf form on top of her. Her hand was on his head, and a

smile was on her lips.

I knew that I was missing something. I knew I should wake her up and ask what was going on. I

knew I should ignore the impulse to tear something apart and work this out peacefully. I saw this

sight which for anyone but a vampire would be a sweet sight and I just _snapped. _I wanted to tear

something to shreds and what I wanted most to tear apart was the thing on top of my Bella. In

one swift sudden movement, the wolf was thrown to the opposite wall away from the still

sleeping Bella. We fought neither of us had yet to take the advantage. We would never find out

who would have as I heard Bella's blood curdling screams. I let go of the wolf immediately to find out what would have Bella scream in that manner. To my annoyance the wolf followed suit

already in his human form, his eyes filled with concern.

I could not believe my ears. The scream was just a ploy to get us both here immediately. She was

obviously picking up Alice's sly ways. She wanted us to stop the others from fighting. We both

complied. The other stopped with two words. "Bella's awake," both the wolf and I said at once.

They were all in a mess. Even Alice had her clothes torn. I suspected her shaking fists were not

just directed at the werewolves' presence anymore. They had just assaulted her clothes and

Jasper. I could see on everyone's faces and thoughts the desire to keep tearing each other to

pieces. I would have let them if the fighting had occurred anywhere besides Bella's house.

I needed to take charge before the fighting started again. I couldn't find the will to stop the

confrontation. Surprisingly, someone took charge for me. The last person I expected, Bella.

She was blaming herself. I realized as I listened. She had been hanging around a ticking time

bomb. The werewolf. I had known from I had seen earlier that this wasn't there first

confrontation. The friendship with the werewolf had started when I had left. I insanely wished I

hadn't. I reluctantly admitted to myself that it was better she was alive now albeit a werewolf

friend than I had stayed and killed her. She wanted me to respect that friendship. She had

promised for me that I wouldn't cross the border if she went to visit the werewolf, Jacob. I gave

her a look that said that decision wasn't final. The wolves seemed to relax as the rules had been

set. Poor, Bella was near collapse from this sudden surprise. All the wolves left that is all but

one. I tensed as he sat smugly on the couch even as Bella politely asked him to go. I was about to

help kick him out when Charlie bursts through the door. Bella was at the breaking point. I

stealthily went closer to her not wanting to cause the dog to lunge. He was still smug. I rifled

through his thoughts. _No_. Bella heard the news. I was glad she merely collapsed on the couch. I wasn't sure I was in the state of mind to catch her.

It was my turn to take charge. By a miracle and Jasper's help, Charlie let me stay as well. I was

going to be living with a werewolf. Oh Joy. I sat next to Bella. The wolf shot me daggers. Maybe,

I could make this fun. Bella needed rest so I quickly informed Charlie that I was taking Bella to

her room to the dog's displeasure. I would stay with Bella while briefly staying in my "room"

when Charlie checked and with Jasper gone. Charlie would return to his paranoid self. He

probably should be paranoid. His daughter was dating a vampire and was friends with a wolf if

anything he wasn't paranoid enough.

Bella had not yet relaxed. I worked to soothe her. She did not seem convinced after what had

happened in the past few hours. I started humming her lullaby, and she surrendered as she visibly

relaxed and leaned into me. Only after Bella was safe and relaxed, did I start plotting Jacob's

murder. The hardest part would be what to tell Bella. Jacob got run over by an eighteen-wheeler,

perhaps? Her surrender came with a condition apparently as she mumbled to me. "Don't kill

Jacob in his sleep." "Fine," I grimaced. I would have to come up with another plan. The tension I

had been feeling all through the situation melted away as I heard her even breathing.


	11. The Bet

Ch 11: The Bet

Tension. There was always tension now. Ever since last week when I almost caused total war

between vampires and werewolves, Edward and Jacob had been staying here. I felt like Helen of

Troy without the beauty bringing trouble where there wasn't any. The tension wasn't the worst

part either. I was almost sure. No, I was positive there was something going on behind my back

between Jacob and Edward. Despite the obvious tension, Edward and Jacob were all smiles.

Maybe, they were being polite for my sake.

That what I thought at first. Yesterday, I found Edward curled up on the couch with Jacob on the

floor. Jacob had been staying in his wolf form as much as possible to the point that it was starting

to worry me. Werewolves usually only morphed when they had to when vampires were loose.

Did he not trust Edward that much? I had also heard in my classes in biology when I was in

Phoenix that it was harder to morph back into human form if they stayed in their wolf forms too

long. I didn't want Jacob to lose himself for my sake. Especially when there was no danger at all

with Edward. The part that scared me the most during this encounter was that they both turned

their heads to me at the same time. Jacob even wagged his tail. I was picturing a cat and a dog

right now, and I didn't like it. I was over reacting. After all, weren't they just happy to see me?

I currently was in Edward arms. Jacob was not pleased as he was burning holes into Edward. If

he could, he would probably trade being a werewolf for laser eyes just to sever Edward that much

faster. This was not a good idea. I thought to myself. Was it really a good idea to push them right

now? I had to know if my suspicions were correct, or I would go insane. I still knew I was going

to regret this.

I smiled my most angelic smile before calling both their attentions to me. "Edward. Jacob.

Would you do something for me?" Jacob and Edward eyes were on me right now both intense. So, I was right on at least one account. They were in competition. "Anything." They both said at

once. "Would you both do tricks for me?"

Jacob was horrified but willing because Edward was grinning maniacally. I was defiantly going

to regret this. "All right, what are your commands?" Edward said suddenly inches from my face.

I fell for it as my mind scattered. Jacob had left to change into his wolf form. He was back now

and was very displeased with Edward and I's current proximity to each other. I inched away from

Edward unwillingly because I had to fulfill the purpose of this exercise. I was not going to be

able to focus with him inches from my face. I took a breath. All right, I would start with simple

one syllable commands till my mind felt like functioning again. "Sit." Jacob responded

immediately sitting and wagging his tail. Edward was deliberately slow to respond. He was

smiling at me. In an instant, Edward was on my lap. Maybe, I should be more specific. He started

stroking my hair and his breath tickled my neck. Then again maybe I shouldn't. Jacob looked

ready to lunge. Right, I should probably keep going before they kill each other. Edward was

already starting to crouch into a defensive position. I picked the best command I could to rectify

the situation. "Stay." Edward was immensely pleased. He relaxed and returned to my lap. Half of

me wanted to slap his arm and say now wasn't a good time. The other half was plotting to find a

command that would let him remain on my lap. The cold on my body was distracting my train of

thought. I was enjoying the tingling sensation. I looked at Jacob with his face twisted in pain. I

unwittingly revealed what I preferred. For Edward to stay and have Jacob go away. I tried to find

a command that wouldn't be offensive to anyone. I settled for making Jake happy. "Rollover."

Jacob lightened considerably. He rolled swishing his tail in a cute fashion. I inadvertently

giggled. This time it was Edward that was sulking he simply rolled to the other side of the couch.

His eyes were calculating as he stared at me. I panicked, and without thinking mouthed the worst

possible thing I could have muttered. "Play dead." Jacob rolled on his back twisting side to side

dramatically. I became unaware of Jacob as Edward leaned in close to kiss me.

The better part of me that should have told him not to was currently celled by fun Bella. I eagerly

leaned into his kiss putting my hands in his hair. He pulled me closer, and his icy lips sent

shudders through my body. He would have stopped then and asked if he was making me cold if

Jacob had not been there. He was trying to get assurance that he was the one I loved. It pained me

that he felt I had to check. I was also pleased because he was being less careful than he usually

was, but all to soon he realized he should stop. He smiled his crooked grin that I loved so much.

It took me a minute after that to realize that I was very bad at being neutral. I turned around

reluctantly turned from his beautiful eyes. His eyes were still onyx this should have worried me

as he had not hunted since total war had broken out in my kitchen. I had other more pressing

worried right now. Jacob was gone.

I found him outside. A bitter mask covered his usual pleasant face. "I'm sorry Jacob. I shouldn't

have made you two do that." He turned with a confused expression. "You have nothing to be

sorry for. He is leaving." A shot of pain and confusion poured through me. "What?" "I have not

dishonored the bet. The game is still on." I smooth voice said. I was still confused, but my

suspicions were confirmed, and I was mad.

"What bet?" My anger was directed at Edward, but I did not face him as my anger would have

melted away. Jacob interrupted before Edward could respond. "How exactly did you play dead

then, Leech?" He crossed his arms with finality thinking he had made his point. Edward was

smug. "I am already dead. I can do what I want. I just followed the command play as the second

is what I already am." Jacob was shaking in fury. Edward positioned himself between me and

Jacob. I was still angry. "What bet?! They were still ready to fight, but the tension lessened

slightly. Edward answered me. "I did not want this dog near you. I couldn't kill him as I knew

you wouldn't like it. He wanted me gone as well so we simply placed a bet that would solve

either of our desires. The first to disobey you or act out of character of a pet would lose. The

loser would have to leave your house and return home. Leaving the winner in charge of your

safety, no fighting would occur." I fists were shaking to the point I thought I might be a

werewolf.

I exploded. "This insane bet is why Jacob refuses to be in his human form more than a few

seconds. Don't you know you could lose yourself in that form? Then you would have broken

your promise. You wouldn't be Jacob anymore." I didn't look at either of them I needed to fume.

" The purring that I thought you said you couldn't do Edward. The pouncing on me ever chance

either of you got. Me finding Edward with a ball of yarn in his hands lying on the floor. Do you

know how that image disturbs me? You actually fighting to fetch the ball I accidently dropped

which you both got half of while I fell on the floor. Edward playing with an innocent little piece

of string. Jacob actually playing fetch with Charlie. Edward curled up on the floor while Charlie

watched the game. What is the matter with both of you? What's next? Do have to get Edward a

litter box?" I froze in horror. Would Edward be upset by that last comment? I turned first to

Jacob who was laughing on the floor. A sense of dread consumed me as I turned to Edward. He

chuckled slightly at my last remark. His face turned serious as he clutched my waist. He

whispered in his silky, soft voice. "Does it bother you that much?" "I little." I mumbled. "I don't

like it when your fighting. It makes me nervous." He nodded his head. "I will try to be more

cooperative." He added darkly. "You can even get me a litter box if you want to." I blushed

which made him chuckle lightly. Jacob had gotten of the floor now. His expression was guilty. "

Don' t worry Bella. I won't lose myself in my wolf form. I will only stay morphed, however, long it takes this blood sucker to slip." Edward growled. Jacob brought up another point that bothered

me. "Your name is Edward. Your name is Jacob. Not blood sucker, leech, or scum of the earth.

Edward, his name is Jacob not dog. You will use each others proper name or I will put you both

outside for the night." This made them laugh, but both looked wary of the new command." Let's

go inside now." I took both their hands. I needed to calm down and cook dinner as Charlie would

be home soon. Jacob morphed back into a wolf. Edward curled himself up on the couch. I cooked

dinner. For the moment all was well. Why does that never last?

Charlie came to the door in an extremely good mood. He was weary as he approached me. He

tried to consider the right words for what he was about to say. Any way he said it, I knew I

wouldn't like it. "Just tell me, Charlie." "I know you have had a hard time with discipline. You

look extremely stressed. You look like a statue Bella." He said looking worried. "I'm perfectly

fine, Charlie." I said clenching the table. Needless to say, Charlie wasn't very convinced. "Any

Way, I have hired a special trained to help you handle your new pets. She is the best. I am sure

she can help them and you get along."

Where my parents insane? I thought. I was trembling. I could not handle this. We would never

pull off the pet and master concept. I lived in Phoenix. I had seen vampires sparkling in the sun. I

knew right now. The simple fact that he did not have an automated collar would alarm someone

enough to send Edward away. They would not listen to me. Maybe, they would even out his

family as loose in the country. Jacob would be fine. He was doing nothing that the government

considered wrong. They would account the fact I wasn't dead yet to Jacobs' watchful gaze. Not

Edward's reluctance to kill humans. I collapsed and cool hands caught me.


	12. Attack of the Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight series. My friends and I, however, have an agreement. Edward cheats on Bella with Lilith. Edward is cheating on both of them for Winona while Lilith rolls her eyes in an as if face. I write the story and make millions and find my own personal duplicate. **

Ch 12: Attack of the Bella

Edward's eyes where dark and almost black as I examined him closely. I was pleading with him

to go on a hunt with his brothers, but he refused to leave me alone with the "dog." I hated he was

being reckless and hurting himself for my sake as I could see the pain in his face as he tried not to

attack me. Obviously, his thirst was burning him. I loathed myself for not realizing sooner he had

not left my side since Jacob was invited to live with us. I had consciously not thought about his

necessity to hunt in his efforts to keep me alive. I had been enjoying his company too much to

ask why he hadn't. The realization of his thirst was only clear this morning when I saw him

clench the table as I walked in only to unclench when he saw I noticed. He proceeded to act

normally then. Of course, he stiffened visibly when I drew to near. I formulated a plan. He would

not leave my side willingly with Jacob here. So I confronted Jacob, I was going to double-gang

him.

Of course, Jake could be even less tactful than me so after Edward heard quote, "Why don't you

just leave blood sucker before you kill her? Before I 'accidentally' rip your face off." I knew

from that moment using Jacob to force Edward to be rational was not my most ingenious plan

ever.

"You do realize you can just as easily accidentally rip her face off? Hence the reason, why I will

never leave her with a vulgar beast like you, dog because I know you could." I formulated a plan.

I could only hope for better results than this last plan gave me.

I inched toward the kitchen as they fought in the living room. I could still hear the argument. "At

least I don't want to eat her!" If I could call Alice, I would achieve my goal of not having my

"pets" rip each other to shreds. Edward responded with a guttural growl. I gulped. Well, I hope.

In one ring Alice picked up the phone. "How long do you need before I get there?" Oh, good she

already had a vision of how my plan went so she just needed to know exactly when the calvary

should arrive. " I would never hurt her." I could almost hear him grit his teeth in frustration. "Oh,

so you plan to test that theory do you?" I took a deep breath. See Bella you can breathe without

Edward having to remind you. I complimented myself. "Fifteen minutes." "Done," with that

Alice hung up leaving the sound of the ominous dial tone in her wake. Alice had seen what

would happen. The plan would work.

I went into the living room now and Edward was in a crouched position while Jacob was shaking

ready to change into a wolf. I decided to abandon the privileges they had in being called proper

human beings for the moment because right now they weren't acting like decent human beings.

"Cat. Dog. I need you to listen." The new nicknames seemed to get their attention because since

starting the argument they actually looked at me. "Bella?" Edward questioned me. Oh, so now he

didn't like disrespectful terms being mouthed. " Both of you are being immature right now so I

will decide if and when you deserve to be called by name." My tone was icy. I was staring at the

stairs away from them because I was afraid of what I would see on their faces. I continued with

no hint of remorse in my voice. " Edward and Jacob since I need to reason with you both, I will

call you by name not that you deserve it. I will simply try to reason with you both."

I turned to face them. Edward and Jacob were now on opposite ends of the living room avoiding

the other as much as possible in the limited space. Edward on the recliner with Jacob spread on

the couch staring at me intently waiting. Good they did not want the return of my use of

common nouns as nicknames mood. "Edward, you need to hunt. I know you are reaching your limits as far as tolerance.

Surely, you of all people would not prefer me dead than alone with a werewolf. " Edward started shifting uncomfortably because of

the question. I did not give him time to answer. I would build my argument up so the comprise could easily be managed when

Alice arrived. " The trainer is coming soon. What will she think if you look half-starved? Do you

want me reported for abuse?" I looked at their reactions. I grimaced as I saw their reactions.

Obviously, that had not been the right way to go as Jacob was pounding the table and Edward

tried unsuccessfully to hide his laughter. I could still regain the seriousness of the situation.

"They'll want to take you away. You and your family would have to hide. Do you want to go

away Edward?" There was a break in my voice as I thought of him leaving. His faced quickly

filled with concern. As I thought his tolerance was low, he could only look at me helplessly

afraid to hurt me.

Jacob was taking the opportunity to try to cheer me up. He was about to get up, but I knew he

could very well say something to upset Edward in the process and I needed Edward thinking

clearly. I said before he could get up. " Jacob maybe Edward would believe you wouldn't hurt me

if you quit antagonizing him." He sat down with an aggravated look at being scolded when his

hated enemy had been the one being scolded at the moment. I returned my attention to Edward.

"So, Edward what conditions could be set so that you would go hunting now?"

I raised my eyebrow in inquiry. He was quick to respond, but I knew the answer before it left his

mouth. " If Jacob went to La Push while I was gone. Billy must be missing you by now right

Jacob?" He said diplomatically as he tried to be persuasive, but my trap was set. I took a few

minutes to mentally pin down my decision so Alice would now to get here sooner. "You would

send Jacob away so when I fell down the stairs no one would be here to catch me?" I smiled

triumphantly. He looked back into a corner. The common sense was working on him.

"Hypothetically would you mind if Alice stayed here to make sure of my health?" He was weary

of my question but responded with a quick, "Yes." "Would you be even more willing to go if I

agreed to obey Alice no matter how unnecessary the request may be?" He seemed extremely

pleased with the idea. He nodded. "Okay then." I raised my hand to pledge. "I promise to stay

with Alice the entire weekend and obey all her commands. So will you go on a hunt now?"

"Edward Just then, Alice glided into the room. "Great so it is all settled then. Edward, get into

the car." Confusion was evident in his face. "Bella called me. Look at you. You definitely need to

hunt." "What about Jacob?" He asked with suspicion. My smile was now a huge grin. "He wasn't

part of the deal, Edward. You said you would go if Alice took care of me. Oh and Alice?" She

puffed up and commanded, "You will stay inside the house the entire weekend with me and the

dog." I could see her tiny frame shaking as she tried no to laugh at Edward expense. Edward

scowled, which did not last long as realized this had been my plan all along.

"I just want you to be happy and not eat me." My voice was quiet as I saw the pain in his face

when the realization hit. He chuckled darkly at my last statement. "I understand why you did it,

Bella." He was going to say more but he hesitated as his gaze shifted and lingered on Jacob's

russet form lying on the rug. Emmet honked for Edward to come, or he would come in there and

drag him by force. He simply stated then, "Be safe." His eyes where calculating as he turned

away from me to Emmet's Jeep where his brothers were waiting. A few minutes after they had

left a quit staring into the woods. I turned my eyes' also appraised Jacob as I wondered why I

hadn't simply given into Edward's demand Jacob leave before Edward dared leave me alone. I

looked away to golden eyes.

"Thank you, Alice." "I understand why you did it. Edward staying that hungry is dangerous to

even the least appetizing human let alone you." "Do you know why I did it then? Please tell me

why I didn't just let Edward kick Jacob out?" She didn't answer. She didn't know and neither did

I. I slumped up the stairs crawling into bed wondering at my actions. I started with my defense.

Jacob was my best friend despite his extremely long absence in my life. Edward was being

ridiculous and stubborn so I panicked. I was angry that I was being ignored so I took action. Then

I focused the holes in my argument. I could have reasoned with Edward without tricking him in

such a horrible way. Billy and Jacob's pack likely would have enjoyed a visit from him. I hurt

Edward with my petty display of stealth. I sighed shaking my head as if that would dispel my vile

actions. Despite the early hour, I slept exhausted by my emotions.

The moon had risen when my eyelids opened. A full moon greeted my eyelids, how ironic that

even the moon was celebrating my victory tonight. I shifted away from the moon only to catch

the gaze of a more uncomfortable sight, Jacob. "What are you doing here, Jacob?" The russet

wolf just glared back. "Oh, right." Jacob had already disappeared while I was rubbing my eyes.

He returned quickly with only a pair of shorts on him. "Why are you in my room Jacob? Charlie

is downstairs," I reminded him. I was afraid where this was heading. "Edwards allowed to do it."

So he knew that I knew that he knew about Edward laying with me at night. Wasn't that

confusing? Well, Edward had stayed in his designated room Charlie gave him this past week

which should have tipped me off about his reluctance to leave me with Jacob. I was furious he

assumed he would be allowed into my bed because Edward wasn't here. "Please don't tell me it

has nothing to do with the pet thing. I meant I would be in the corner of your bed while I was a

wolf." The pain was forming in his eyes so I turned away as I spoke. "I already told you Jacob.

Edward is my boyfriend." I think something more or close to it. I added in my head for my

benefit because of the pet situation that had not been clearly defined "Jacob, he comes to my

room because I ask him to stay with me. You can't because first of all I never asked you to.

Second, he is my boyfriend and your are

my best friend Jacob. Please don't try to be anything else."

He left dejected with a broken look on his face. I told my self that it was better this way so they

wouldn't suffer in a strange stand off that I had never consented too in the first place. I had made

my choice the moment I saw him in that caged door. I had pointed at the cage of my own free

will although I know Jasper was a definite reason that I went through with the decision.

I didn't see Jacob again that night when I didn't see him in the morning I got worried. "Alice,

Where is Jacob?" She looked up from a magazine she had brought with her. "He went to visit

Billy. He realized Edward was right." She smiled cheerfully. There were two things that alerted

me that this was because of our discussion last night: Jacob ( had said vampire not come back)

would have invited me to come visit with him and the statement that Jacob said Edward was

right. "What would you like to do?" She said in a cheerful tone trying to distract me from the

wave of guilt that was about to hit. "I want to practice." I suddenly grinned. Alice had gone into a

trance. She smiled after the vision had passed. "So, how will we humiliate poor Edward and that

dog." I giggled at the cartoon reference and asked. "You watch Scooby Doo?" "Of course, we

only hate dogs that want to kill us." She saw my face and quickly changed the subject. "So, what

is the plan?" We planned out the meeting with the trainer with ideas that would definitely at

least drive Edward insane. Alice promised me that Edward would not get deported because of my

antics.

She had done some research that led her to discover vampires could be allowed to roam without

collars if they passed a mandated exam set by the state. It was called alternative caring, and I

thank the hippies of the seventies for fighting to make that legal. Basically if the vampire showed

himself to be in control and completely obedient to his or her master the state would allow the collar to be taken off or in my case for

it to stay off. We went over my story of why a mandated collar was not on Edward which involved an accidental removal off the

collar. He had behaved so well that I hadn't bothered ordering a new one in my remote location. Alice drilled into me

other parts that the trainer would likely ask. She also gave loads of information on Edward that

he had not been able to share with me. She assured me he would have told me eventually though

I still doubt it. She mentioned Edward's interests, birthday, and other little things they might ask

if the trainer felt it was necessary to involve a pair of officers that would perform background

checks to make sure we knew each other and I was not asked to play along so I wouldn't die.

How nice. Once everything was covered, I was told the family's background. Carlisle's was the

longest to tell each got briefer as Alice edited so not to upset Edward with alarming me. Alice

however had no problem describing in detail her journey to Carlisle with Jasper.

In between the story I must have fallen asleep because I was in bed when I was aware of my

surroundings again. The day had gone quickly with Alice's company. It was Saturday now. I

walked down stairs ravenous because Alice had forgotten I had to eat regularly when he had

gotten into a long discussion that had taken all day. My eyes where wide with shock as Alice had

ordered grand amounts of food for me, French pastries no less. I ate every bite. The day was

spent with me catching up on my homework while Alice talked with Charlie not really paying

attention to the screen.

I opened my eyes weary as it was finally Monday. Would Edward be back? My stomach flipped

as I thought of Jacob next. Would he ever come back? My face was creased with worry. Until a

smiling vampire crept into my perirhinal vision, then I was overjoyed. I jumped up and hugged

him. Uh Oh boundaries. I spared a glance at his eyes which turned into a full scale examination

as they drew me in. His eyes were golden honey with an amused expression at my enthusiasm. He smiled his crooked smile as he

lifted me up carrying me to the rocking chair where he then positioned me on his lap. "Miss me, Bella?" That was an understatement.

"Of course, I did Edward." My serious look only made him chuckle with amusement. My mood darkened as I

realized another reason why he was happy. Jacob was gone. His eyes were now concerned at my

sudden shift in emotions. "Bella are you all right?" His eyes made it impossible not to be light

hearted and my mouth crept into a smile at once again acknowledging his return. I no longer

regretted my treachery despite any ulterior motive that may have had. His buoyant attitude was

infectious.

He left through the window so he could properly come back through the front door while I

changed. I went down stairs, and he was sitting on the kitchen. He gave me another crooked grin.

I couldn't help but smile back. Breakfast was hurried, and I was soon in the passenger seat of the

Volvo. My somber mood returned as I stared dismally at a bright yellow ball that I had gotten

Jacob as revenge for pulling his stunt to live at our house in the first place. I was remembering

playing catch with Jacob when I was suddenly very aware of Edward. He had placed his arms

around me which were cooling despite the warm sweater that covered them. My first mistake was

to stare into his eyes as I soon lost my train of thought. He gently started kissing my neck to my

collar bone finally reaching for my mouth. I felt guilty because his eyes where searching, and

they shouldn't be. I eagerly reacted to his lips in assurance marveling at the warm tingling his

touch caused my body. He was pleased by the response ignoring his usual boundaries in his

search. I took full advantage of his momentary weakness but all to soon his search ended as he

withdrew his lips' smile forming on his marble lips. "Do you feel better, Bella?" I nodded

bewildered as he speeded to school. All thoughts of Jacob Black had left my mind.


	13. Bad Edward! Bad!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight series. I own the crazed trainer, but what's the fun in that?**

**Bella does not regret kicking Jacob to the curb. She just feels guilty for hurting him. What possessed Bella to pull this next stunt? You'll see. **

Ch 12: Bad Edward! Bad!

BPOV

The anxiety that had been carefully suppressed was starting to boil under the surface. Edward and I made no mention of Jacob's

absence although he made no efforts to hide his relief. He thought it was a permanent change so did I. I was glad at least that the

tension was gone. He was hunting regularly the week before the trainer arrived as he worried what was meant by a self-control test. It

didn't help that I was especially tasty to him. I worried too, what if they planned to cut my arm to see his reaction. Could he restrain

himself? He gladly went hunting now that he thought I was save until I fell down the stairs. I thought bitterly. He was definitely

prejudiced against werewolves. I had felt lonely because of the regular hunting trips even if he did return every night to my room. Alice

helped considerably to keep me distracted with the many things that could or would be asked of me. On Thursday before the Friday

the trainer would arrive Alice sprung her hidden fangs. I don't mean literally relax but I was given new clothes that were supposed to

display my authority. When would I be considered any type of authority figure? The outfit was a nice white and black two piece outfit.

The top plunged at the neck line which was accented by the bold black that covered it. The pants were bell bottoms lined in black. I

thought of Jacob Black when neither of them could keep me company and always guilt would follow as I saw his pained face. The

anxiety I felt now did not come from their no it was the trainer that would arrive in exactly five minutes and thirty-five seconds.

EPOV

My Angel was creased with worry over the meeting. I could hear her counting down until the trainer arrived, and she was currently

at four minutes and thirty seconds. I tried to conceal a chuckle, and a look of agitation aimed at me told me that I had failed

miserably. "Everything will be fine, Bella." I started to trace circles on her palm with my hand which relaxed her features, but she still

kept counting. I decided to intervene before she gave herself a panic attack. I lifted her bridal style to seat her on my lap in the couch.

Bridal style... I shook my head. I had to focus. There was plenty of time to arrange that. The poor Angel was confused and alarmed

by my actions or maybe the look in my eye. Not the effect I wanted, but I wasn't done yet. I started to give butterfly kisses along her

neck reaching her jaw. I could feel her tremble under me, and I worried that I had made her cold.

Then, she unexpectedly reached for my lips. I stiffened as I felt the monster stir with the desire to kill, taste, and absorb her with

pleasure. I reined it in while she had turned away feeling rejected. I quickly corrected that. I easily lifted her back onto my lap and

whispered. "You caught me by surprise." I felt her cheeks turn red with embarrassment. I chuckled again returning to the task at

hand. Again I gave her fleeting kisses all the way to her jaw while this time she turned steadily to kiss me on the lips. After the

heavenly kiss, she completely melted to my body. I wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm around my body. I sighed in

annoyance as she was still counting. "Are you still thinking about it? I told you everything will be fine." "I wasn't counting although we

still have two minutes and fifteen seconds." She smiled suggestively. So, who had I heard counting? My brows furrowed in confusion.

I heard it again, and this time I recognized the voice. I stiffened, Alice. I used my powers to see what she was planning. Great,

translating the bible into arabic. Then, I sensed two other minds also hiding their thoughts, Jasper and Emmett. I turned desperately to

Bella. "Do you know why three of my siblings are outside?" She ignored me sliding to my side whispering, "one minute." I narrowed

my eyes in suspicion because she definitely knew something. "Bella." A smile forming on my lips as vague as a boat in a fog, I would

find out. She turned to me although her full attention was not on me as she was counting again. This preyed on my inability to distract

remembering the times at night when my name didn't pass her lips but something rhyming with sack did.

I turned to dazzle her. I had n't realized that I did this unknowingly until she pointed it out when I had tried to dazzle her so our

family's secret could be safe. Now, I planned, once again, to use my new found powers this time for evil. I was going to stop that

counting and discover Alice's plan too if I had to turn her face into a shade of vermillion. She had turned away trying to avoid eye

contact that wold give her away under my penetrating gaze.

I would have none of that. I returned her to my lap. Gently turning her head to face me while my hands acted as two securing walls.

"Bella, what are they planning?" I breathed on her which scattered her thoughts, and I felt her breathing become ragged. She closed

her eyes in a last desperate attempt to combat me. There was an easy remedy to open her eyes. I kissed her eyelids which caused

them to immediately fly open. I gave her a crooked grin that caused her heart rate to increase rapidly. She was about to crack. Then,

the door bell rang. I cursed under my breath. "Edward would you like to explain our current positions to the _vampire_ trainer, or will

you let me get the door?" I didn't have a choice so I let her go and positioned myself to a more proper sitting stance with my hands

carefully enter-twined. I heard Emmett laughing faintly in the back of Bella's house. I was about to shut him up when I heard

something I didn't want to hear. That didn't come from Bella did it? She would never humiliate me purposely would she?

I replayed what I just heard. "Welcome, I'm Bella. What is you name?" "Eliza, you know why I'm hear right?" "Yes, or course.

We've been expecting you." Bella told the blue haired woman. She had dark thick glasses which magnified her green eyes. Her

stance was proud while her eyes were observant. I would have to be careful. She was in a sharp business suit while her hair was

tightly wrapped in a pony tail. She turned to me appraisingly not the usual hungry look that most human women gave me. She was

obviously experienced with vampires. Her face changed to one of playfulness. That couldn't be a good thing, was the change a ruse

to get more honest answers? " What is Edward's problem?" Bella had a mischievous glint in her eye as she spoke. "You see my

vampire is traumatized. The new doggy caused a lot of tension in the house that is why Charlie called you. Everything has been fine

since little Jacob ran away though." She looked about ready to cry. No, I had not misheard anything. I brought myself to the present.

"Doggy?" "He also has a problem with this slang. Isn't that right, dog?" The house shook with Emmett's laughter. I was twitching

when she called me a dog. What did I do? "So, you aren't down with that Edward?" Eliza was close to laughter too, despite the

professionalism she displayed earlier. Bella was trying to hold the laughter in. I eyed them both and thought looks can be deceiving.

"Could we speak proper English?" "Of course, I don't mind it's part of his charm. However, he does have a problem with authority."

I glared at her. Then, I redirected my anger to Alice, the likely mastermind. I mouthed to where she stood watching. "I'm going to kill

you, Alice." **If you survive 'dog', I didn't even tell her to go there.** She started laughing in her mind, and I decided it was time to

get out of there. "A problem with authority well I could handle that. The werewolf versus the vampire thing is always a problem. Did

you get him tagged? Maybe, you can find him?" In her mind I heard, _This should be fun. _This doesn't bode well for me. I was

distracted from my plan from possible escape when I heard the most ridiculous response from Bella yet. "You see I know where he

is. He went back to his family because I told him that there was line and he crossed it and and ... I yelled at him." She burst into tears,

and I tensed. Had I made things that difficult? I caught sight of her face, and it was a face a feline makes before pouncing on the

mouse. Unfortunately, I was the mouse. " I didn't stop him. I knew he would be happy with his family. Edward is happy now to but

when I see that little yellow ball we used to play catch with. I just... just burst into tears." She burst into tears again on cue.

Bella was a horrible actress. How was she pulling this off? My eyes narrowed in recognition, Jasper. I turned to Alice's direction

again mouthing, "Never mind, your husband is first." **He hasn't even started. **I turned bracing myself. The room was filled with

sadness and despair. "That is just awful, I think we should get started on his authority issues." Her smile was menacing.

The room filled with a feeling of vengeance. "Jasper," I hissed. He didn't stop while I silently threatened to disembowel my brother

another blow was about to hit me. I realized too late as I heard the words, "Why don't you give him some commands?" The room

filled with a feeling of confidence. I would kill Jasper, Alice, and finally Emmett for laughing at the dog comment. I secretly plotted. "

Play dead." She looked amused at the command. My mouth formed an unwilling smile. I could end this quickly even with Jasper. I

knew if I dazzled her enough she would lose her resolve to finish whatever they were planning. She looked unshaken. I came over to

her slowly hoping she wouldn't realize my strategy. I couldn't kiss her in front of Eliza. I'm sure the government wouldn't be too

happy to find out about a human-vampire couple. I sat her in my lap proceeding to breathe on her again I saw the familiar glazed

work as I worked my magic. "Want to switch sides?" I murmured. A flail of anger burst into the room. "That is enough, Edward,

what part of that was playing dead?" Eliza trembled in anger. I became dismayed as Jasper's talent and Eliza's sharp tone made her

regain focus. "Fetch!" She quickly threw a bone somewhere in the kitchen. I reluctantly went to 'fetch' the stupid bone. I heard her

explain easily. "He is already dead so it is kind of a moot command he does what he wants." "Oh." Eliza said surprised by the clarity

of the explanation. I could tell she was expecting something outrageous as an explanation.

"Could we stick to commands that actually require him obeying you then?" I had returned with the stupid bone in my hand handing

it to her roughly. Bella looked wicked. What was she thinking? I thought for the hundredth time. " Actually he doesn't have as much

of a problem with my authority as he does with others. Could you see how much he would do for you?"_ I'm going to have fun_, her

eyes where glazed with delight. I added her to my newly made hit list. I could handle this I coached myself. What is the worst she

could ask of me that Bella wouldn't object to? "Beg." "Yes, Edward, beg." Bella's face was devilish, was this the same Angel from

the morning? I had to ask. My eyes narrowed and I crossed my arms with one word leaving my mouth, "NO." My eyes widened

with Eliza's current thoughts.

She. Wouldn't. Dare. Just then, spray hit my face. Yes, she would hit me with a water bottle. "Bad Edward! Bad!" She continued

to spray me as Bella, no longer concerned with hiding her laughter, was shaking violently from laughing. I had no choice. I had no

help. I kneeled with my arms lamely held up like paws. "Good Edward. Here is a treat" She started handing me a packet of pigs

blood. Insult to injury. Bella saw the exchange about to take place and quickly put a stop to it. "I'll take that. I'll just be sticking this in

the refrigerator."

Eliza was about to deliberate. " I think that your vampire qualifies for the program. The problem he has with authority may be a

concern so he and your other six vampires will have to spend a week in Las Vegas working to make sure humans would be safe with

them around. All of you will get some free rooms in the Luxor for the duration of your stay. People there will decide which jobs they

are suited for. Have fun, and I wish you the best of Luck." She dashed to her car screeching tires were heard in the distance so she

had noticed my death glare.

I had zoned out for her entire speech. "What did she say?" Bella looked nervous and uncertain. Alice burst through the door

followed by Jasper and Emmett. Good, everyone on my hit list minus the human speeding into the sunset. Alice distracted my current

train of thought. I shifted rapidly eyeing her in shock and disgrace. "We're going to Vegas?" "Yes, hurry up and get into the Volvo.

Bella is already in the Mercedes with Carlisle and Esme. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie will be riding with you actually Jasper will be

driving. I think you are still in shock." I was walking away but something was nagging me, "Why won't Bella ride with me?" "She is

afraid of your temper right now. I'm sure a day trip will calm you down. Emmett. Jasper drag him. I was dragged into the back seat

of the Volvo. I didn't even try to struggle. "Alice, why did you do this?" I turned to face Alice, and I noticed Bella was not in my

view. "It was a united effort." She held onto what I assumed to be Bella. "Why?" I said confused as to why they would ever

antagonize me to force me to go to Vegas. "Simple. This will be a bonding experience for the whole family. I assure you the results

will be hilarious." She grinned and cued Carlisle to step on the engine. Jasper followed as we rode to the city know as the most

populated with vampires in the United States.

**AN: Thank you for the person who suggested Rosalie should be a show vampire. You get your Christmas wish. **


	14. Viva Las Vegas!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Edward: You're not gonna add anything else? (Looks over suspiciously.) **

**(SHOOTS ME DEATH GLARE.)**

**Me: Don't panic nothing that bad happens.**

**(Edward prepares to destroy computer.)**

**NO! **

Ch 14: Viva Las Vegas!

_Bella_

The trip to get to Vegas had taken only a day in which I had managed to avoid Edward.

Not as difficult as it sounds because Edward has been in shock since the encounter with the

trainer. His reaction unnerved me. Would he be upset with me when he snapped out of it? I

dreaded being alone with him if that were the case. What other reaction would he have? I helped

Alice humiliate him.

I creased my brow in worry, but Alice's bell like voice interrupted my brooding. "We're

here!" She said excitedly as she scanned the area probably looking for the best shopping

excursions. Her trained eye did not linger long on the scenery as she went to examine my

reaction. My eyes were wide as I drew everything in because everything was so spectacular and

bright. I decided that Edward would come around so I relaxed my posture slightly. This pleased

Alice, and she returned to examining the scenery. Carlisle expertly navigated through the Vegas

traffic and, when we arrived at the Luxor, the bell man gave Alice and Rosalie a wink. The

Cullens must be regulars at Vegas. Of course, Vegas was notorious for its night life, and I gulped

because of what it was also infamous for, vampires. We came to the front desk to check in and

inform the people, who would decide if the Cullens were restrained enough to be in close

quarters with humans, that the vampires and I had arrived. I large man named Tony was to be the

decider between my misery or bliss. He was good natured and said as long as none of them took

a bite out of anyone everyone would be given their certificates.

He wanted to speak to me alone to see which job my vampires would be good for in his

recently opened casino. He let me discuss with my 'pets' before meeting with him. "Bella, It is

fine if you tell them about our powers to an extent. Just vaguely hint at our powers so it won't be

difficult to leave. I'm afraid all of our powers are rather useful to a casino." She smiled wryly as

she gestured to herself, Jasper, and Edward. She had a point because any casino owner would kill

to see exactly which gamblers would make it big. Jasper also would increase profits considerably

by manipulating customers increasing how much they were willing to gamble. Edward, I shook

my head because I didn't want to think about it anymore. I would not let the Cullens be exploited

more than necessary until they got the stupid certificates that they only needed because of me. I

would have to be tactful if I were going to negotiate suitable jobs that wouldn't tip Tony off at

their extraordinary powers.

After some encouragement from everyone except Edward because he was still out of it. I

began to worry because how long could this possibly go on? "Get me something good Bella."

Emmett grinned hugely. "I'll try. Wish me luck." "You won't need luck Bella. I'm going to have

Jasper help you when you need it." Alice patted Jasper's back confidently for emphasis.

Reassured of my success by my second family, I stepped into the office.

"Bella darling so what can your vampires do for my club?" He was grinning hugely with

his blinding smile. His solid gold teeth only made him look more fake. I was weary as I sat down

but gave him my best fake smile as well. My eyes narrowed and for once in my life I resembled a

cobra ready to strike. "Here is how it is going to be." He looked alarmed because he clearly

thought that I would be a push over. I laughed internally. No one knew I had a vampire capable

of making me the next Donald Trump if I wished it. Jasper filled me with another burst of confidence and I carried on. "Rosalie and

Emmett would be darling show vampires don't you think?" He wrote it down clearly realizing there would be no disobeying my

requests, and he knew a flirtatiously dressed Rosalie and an oily Emmett would be a great asset to the club as far

as attractions. I was imagining Rosalie and Emmett's possible performances before returning to

the task at hand. Carlisle is a trained doctor who I believe has at quite a number of medical

degrees. "Twelve." I heard Emmett boom before erupting into laughter. "A vampire as a

doctor?"He said skeptically. He refused to scribble it down. "He is perfectly capable of

restraining himself. Or would you like to test that theory?" Jasper sent another wave of

intimidation to Tony who reluctantly wrote it down. I grinned like a madman. "You won't regret

this." "I doubt it." He was almost inaudible, but I heard it, maybe I hung around too many

vampires. "Esme is a wonderful decorator. You did say this was a new club right? Maybe she can

help you?" His eyes lit up at the offer and he went to his phone and immediately fired his

previous decorator. They must have had previous issues for him to rely on an unknown vampire

decorator. He scribbled quickly and his eyes full of gratitude answered. "Thank you." He caught

me off guard slightly, but I replied quickly.

"You're welcome. Send Stefan my condolences. Now Alice and Jasper are a special

team. I can guarantee to you profits at the black jack table if you keep them together. " He arched

an eyebrow clearly realizing he was missing something. I kept my face unreadable and explained.

"They have a special connection. Have Alice be the dealer, and have Jasper be at her side. He is

her good luck charm." He frowned as he saw I wasn't going to explain anything more but pressed

anyway. "How so?" "Do you care about the why or the money? I can have them assigned

elsewhere where they will be of less use to you." The mention of money made his resolve waver

and without further contradiction he wrote their assignments down along with the others.

"The bronze haired boy?" "He stays with me." I leaned back confidently as I watch his

expression turn obstinate. "They all work." I was determined to keep him away because of my

pathetic jealousy which was flaring. Wherever he might be stationed, there was no doubt girls

would be involved. No one who could be mistaken for Fat Tony was going to squash my

determination, even if my reasons were petty. "I will have my seven vampires gauge your eyes

out and decapitate you before you can press that security button." His eyes where shocked that I

knew what he was thinking. I leaned in as my eyes narrowed dangerously. "You want to know

how I keep seven vampires in check Fat Tony because I can show you? He stays with me. I don't

want a fight, but I assure you the burly one alone would be enough for any security guards or

vampires in the vicinity." My smile could be considered devilish as I leaned back waiting for his

response. He simply handed my Edward's certificate in defeat. "Good." This had gone better than

I would have thought because I had what I came for, Edward's freedom. I stood and turned to

him briefly. "I trust there will be no mention of this exchange to anyone?"The look in my eyes

dared him to disagree. He simply nodded as I walked out.

Emmett was singing an Elvis song which I immediately recognized causing me to scowl.

Thankfully, Jasper slapped the back of his head. " I heard enough Elvis after your Viva Las

Vegas marathon on the way over here." I smiled at him gratefully as I handed Alice the list.

Everyone seemed fine with what they had to do. Esme especially was grateful for a chance to use

her decor skills. Carlisle was glad to be using his medical skills even if that meant his patients

would be drunkards he fell down a flight of stairs most of the time. Alice and Jasper were

pleased they would be working together. Rosalie was furious that Emmett would be a show

vampire. She was probably imagining the gawking female body that would analyze Emmett's

every move. I tried to cheer her up as she didn't seem to mind the excuse to make herself noticed

as far as her occupation. "You can always keep an eye on him after all you will be working

together." She smiled realizing that perhaps she could make this an enjoyable experience for

them both. "You're right. I was more worried about his reaction to the news." Her mock anger

was making Emmett squirm. He quickly redeemed himself as he brought her into a passionate

kiss which made her forgive his previous error. Alice looked at me with pride filled eyes. "You

were great in there, the definition of intimidation. You barely needed Jasper's help at all." She

beamed. "So, how do you keep seven vampires in line? I think he was more scared of you than

us." I blushed at the thought they had heard the conversation. She laughed which sounded like

silver bells to my ears. She tapped her head and explained she had a vision and had simply shared

it with the rest of the family because the room was vampire hearing proof apparently. Vegas was

definitely rooted with vampires in mind.

No one seemed ready to kill me for anything I said so I relaxed. "What do I have to do?" I

whipped my head in the direction of the voice I would recognize anywhere. My anxiety returned

even if right now his voice only housed confusion. The irrational fear that he would be angry at

me returned. Jasper for the millionth time today helped me with his talent. I explained, "You

don't have to do anything. I got you out of working." He raised an eyebrow as to why that was

the case. Emmett answered before I could. "Because she is a devil in disguise. Oh yes she is!" He

got slapped on the side of the head this time by both Jasper and Rosalie. "So, you have finished

turning Bella to the dark side Alice?" Alice must have sent him a video image of what would

have happened if she had allowed me to chicken out because he immediately repented. "I'm sorry

and grateful Alice that you are slowly corrupting Bella. I will not doubt your intentions in the

future." Alice was not done with the begging for forgiveness yet. She raised an eyebrow and

asked. "And?" "I'm glad we went for Vegas and sorry for remaining in shock until she stepped

into that office." She pretended to file her nails and would not relent. "And?" He scowled.

Getting annoyed. " I'm glad I won't be performing body shots for anyone in a casino as well as

for Bella causing psychological terror to Fat Tony." She seemed satisfied then. He leaned down

and whispered futilely because six pairs of vampire ears where in hearing distance. "Thanks for

saving me." I shivered and blushed this time. Maybe, he wasn't angry, but the irrational fear

would not subside. "All right, you have a few hours to yourselves before you have to work. I

suggest we each go on a separate venture and the most interesting story wins by vote. Rewards

will be determined by the winner. Have fun." It was a stroke of inspiration. The contest was

really a ploy to get myself away from Edward for at least a few hours coward that I am. Jasper

and Emmett especially liked the idea gamblers that they are. Everyone agreed to the plan to split

up and see where the evening would lead.

However, Alice guessed my secret agenda and launched me to my room with Edward. I

groaned as I saw the sleeping arrangements. Correction our room, it wasn't a surprise because

Edward always spent his nights with me. I still wanted to escape because I wasn't ready for this

conversation yet. He would have no escaping as he grasped my wrist before I could turn and run.

He carried me bridal style to the bed arranging me so I was sitting on his lap. "So, I have a few

questions." His blazing eyes warned me that was an understatement.

I was trembling from the intense stare although it was a welcome relief from his comatose

state. I wasn't ready for this, and my breathing picked up. Edward, sensing my discomfort, started tracing circles along my back to

try to relax me and stated wryly. "I won't bite." My laugh was shaky, but a laugh nonetheless. "What is it that you're thinking?" His

favorite conversation starter. I took a deep breath and decided it was best to tell the truth now rather than have it forced

out after the heart attack I was sure to have any minute now. "Are you mad at me?" His laugh

was airy sending tingles down my spine as his breath met my skin. "Silly Bella. You are the one

person whom I could never hold a grudge against. Trust me. You are not on my enemies list." I

raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Who is?" He gave me a crooked smile and indulged me as his

nose skimmed my neck all the way to my jaw. "Currently, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Eliza the

vampire sprayer." I was distracted, but I burst out laughing as I managed to catch the last person

on the list. "Okay so is that the order of you enemies list then." "Yes it is so would you care to

tell me what part of the plan was Alice's idea and what part was yours."

I had been afraid of this, but I made the mistake of looking up at him. His eyes were

pleading, and I could deny them nothing. "All right." I said reluctantly. "The authority issues." "

All Alice, you have to admit that was funny." He said in mock anger well a can only assume as

he said it between butterfly kisses. "I figured as much, and I don't think it is funny. Do you think

I'm controlling?" It took me a few minutes to answer as his kisses were driving me crazy. "Only

when it comes to werewolves Edward." I smiled playfully at him hoping he would forget our

little slang session at his expense. "The slang." Damn, I wish I was a better liar. "Me." I didn't

look at him afraid of his reaction. My fingers were vibrating on the mattress; the bed was shaking

from his laughter. As he whispered, I felt the intent in his voice causing me to shiver. "Remind

me to enact vengeance against you." I shamelessly pouted trying to spare myself. "You said you

weren't angry." "I'm not. I'm simply using this as an excuse to buy you something without you

complaining." I turned to face him whining. "That isn't fair." The cheater kissed me and I forget

what I was saying. The familiar war sensation hit me putting me on cloud nine. "The runaway

werewolf?" I immediately fell down from cloud nine drowning in a nonliteral pool. "Alice. I

simply expanded on the idea." "The crying was your idea wasn't it." I nodded hoping that he

would let the subject drop.

His eyes became calculated momentarily before unleashing a huge grin. "What is with the

huge grin? I can't keep up with your mood swings." I scowled without really meaning it, but I

was getting confused. He was thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "I just realized how

well you know my family now when I did snap out of my state of shock. I'm sorry by the way.

Alice said that I upset you. It really was a lovely thought for a family vacation." I nodded briefly

sensing this was going somewhere. He gave me a peck on the cheek continuing. " I realized that

because of the idiotic wolf. I really haven't had you to my self for quite a few weeks. I have many

questions about you that I was hoping you would answer for me now." I nodded again not sure if

my answers were worth the burning desire that stemmed from his eyes. I wasn't that interesting

compare to him. In fact, I was insignificant compared to this Greek God that had devoted himself

to me by some alien reason.

I answered an onslaught of questions in what seemed like an eternity. I had just finished

explaining a rather embarrassing question about my favorite gemstone that had slipped out. His

flurry of questions had me answering rather subconsciously. Of course, when I refused to

explain, he pressed. Now that I had, he was glancing at the clock reluctantly. "You have to go if

you want to have an interesting story to tell the others, or they'll blame me for monopolizing your

time." He smiled his crooked grin, but it didn't reach his eyes." "I won't fall in the toilet or

anything okay. I'll try to be careful. Did I answer all your questions?" He seemed somewhat

appeased by the promise and chuckled quietly about my toilet comment. "Not even close, be

safe." I assured him again and walked into the streets of Vegas teeming with vampires.

_**Edward**_

I had nothing to do after she left and for a few minutes I willed myself not to follow

because that irrational urge she would somehow radiate trouble would not leave. I spent an hour

or so sifting through different museums at vampire speed already seeing them many times before

in previous Vegas trips. I stopped staring down at my feet a minute breathing without really

needing to. I decided that I wanted to be with her. Her announcement never said we couldn't

technically meet accidentally, and I wasn't allowed to work. How did she expect me to stay away

from her?

I was gambling now trying to calm myself because I had searched endless minds to no

avail. I had officially started to panic and my head was swimming from searching so many minds

in such a crowded area. I had briefly contacted Alice who informed me of her arming Bella with

money. She could be anywhere. I involuntarily growled at a cashier who hastily handed me my

correct change. I hadn't even realized that in my turmoil. I small kid remembered her childishly

petting the manta rays at Shark Reef. My expression softened as I saw her perfectly at ease and

safe.

I decided since I was free from any sort of commitment as far as working that I would

wait for Bella at Tony's casino. I chided myself for thinking the worst. I dark thought crossed my

mind as I reached the hotel. Quickly formulating a plan, I searched for Jasper and Alice. They

were situated at the black jack tables. Alice was rather enjoying using her powers rapidly destroying her opponents while Jasper

looked uncomfortable knowing the emotions of Alice's said victims. I was going to get revenge for that little stunt they pulled with

Bella. I glided in as the unease was forgotten.

_**Jasper **_

We had prepared greatly for this little trip at Alice's whim with regular hunting trips. I

was not one to deny Alice anything. I, of course, for maximum safety was hunting before I was to

be surrounded with multitudes of people. At the moment, all I could feel was annoyance that I

had to be subjected to this. I turned and snapped at the outraged environmentalists. "It is a

bloody lizard, and I won't stop feeding unless you can prove their going _extinct._" They whipped

up their personal copies of "Extinction a trusty handbook for the naming of the doomed." I

practically snarled. "I would leave unless you'd like to be next meal." My voice was deadly, and I

really didn't care although I did feel satisfaction as I heard screeching tires. I was heading away

before I fully surrendered to my instinct because I was still too, close to the city's limits if

environmentalists could stalk me. I sighed. I would never have to deal with this in Forks.

After my run in with the tree huggers, I decided to cool my nerves by gambling. I varied

my choice of query betting on everything and anything. I had already won about fifteen thousand,

and I was patiently waiting for the cashier to exchange the bills. It was clearly written on her face

that the new casino could not afford such large winnings so soon. Her nervousness was making

me slightly edgy as I was already concentrating on being on my best behavior. They had the

money but Tony would not be happy to part with it. I saw her then, and my lips turned to an

involuntary smile. She had already caught my gaze waiting. I shoved the money back at the

cashier because nothing so trivial would keep me from Alice. I was quite content to feel her

waves of pleasure roll of her at the gesture. I took a hand not having to say a word. Ready for the

ordeal as long as Alice was with me.

Over all, everything had been going quite well. It had taken Alice very little time to start

enjoying using her power sparingly. Part of it was making it to a game easily crushing her

opponents. They depended on her so much. I was glad she could enjoy her abilities without

repercussions if her visions did not serve as an easily used radio to tune into things yet to be.

She simply took advantage if one happened to grace her presence. We racked a considerable sum

as the gamblers became unsure of their chances. I easily convinced them, but their emotions were

wearing on me. The panic, the fear, anger and many other mixed between were making me sick.

I tapped Alice's shoulder signaling that Edward had come into the room. She looked

unconcerned as she watched him enter despite a look at us that would send ghouls into a fit of

terror. The next volunteer came to our Black Jack game. He was a short, middle-aged man who

looked hesitantly at Alice. I smiled at her as I wasn't the only reason people dared to bet against

Alice. It was the only reasonable way they could unabashedly stare at her beauty although this too

frayed my nerves. It didn't stop our contact even as she started the game. The bald man stopped

to look at his chances as I was about to set him up. I voice, that constantly caused our little

human to jump, interrupted me. "He has six children. He recently had a divorce with the vile

woman that cheated him out of everything except the measly sum you plan to cheat him out of.

He only came here at a friend's encouragement who has currently abandoned him and is looking

hungrily at Rosalie our sister. Oh, he still thinks the tramp of a wife isn't good enough for him."

A flurry of emotions hit me as my brother oh so generously filled me in on the reasons behind

our next victim's emotions. I couldn't do it. He was actually a talented Black Jack player and

without her visions or me to aid her. Alice lost all the money we had managed to rack up in her

winning streak. She looked annoyed at me, but then decided our dear brother deserved most of the blame. Before Alice could

retaliate, another person asked to play. Alice's furious eyes did not leave Edward. He was undeterred and started giving the life story

of the little old lady that had come up. I closed my eyes sighing in defeat as my brother continued to torture me

psychologically. This was going to be a long night.

_Alice_

I excitedly went shopping my purchases become a blur of conquests as I breezed store to

store. Salesmen and women both loyal associates of mine through previous acquaintance and

new employees were left with over joyed faces at their fattened commission. Clothes for me, my

family, and Bella especially Bella filled the "borrowed" Volvo, and its silver gleam was never

more beautiful to me with the overflowing bags. I stopped abruptly glancing at the store that to

any human would look like a marvel. M&M of every possible tint covered the walls. Deciding I

had the excuse of a newly welcomed human to stop by so I bought several dozens of candies and

souvenirs for Bella. My favorite was a shirt consisting of an M&M pattern that stated, good

enough to eat. I decided that Edward would get over it before continuing.

I returned to the casino to search for Jasper, but he was covering all his gambling

addictions like a kid stuffed several pieces of chocolate in his mouth. So deliberating

momentarily, I gambled easily winning. It wasn't my main objective, however. I followed

happily slipping in and out of the crowds that hid me from him. He looked so ecstatic that I

would have felt it super powers or not. He had managed an impressive amount of chips despite

being deprived of my aid. He was waiting patiently when he spotted me. I smile crept stealthily

to his lips. He without a second thought brushed aside his earnings to meet me. Pleased, we

stared at each other in a private moment of understanding before going to 'work'. I grinned

wickedly thinking this will be fun.

Stupid Edward he was slowly causing my husband to have a mental breakdown. Didn't

he understand how hard it was to deal with this many peoples emotions? He couldn't block out

feelings like Edward could ignore thoughts. He wasn't helping. It was written on his face,

revenge. He did understand thinking it just. Well I didn't feel as bad for what the evening would

entail for him and Bella now. I had seen the vision slip earlier when I first planned this. I would

now enjoy seeing him suffer.

Emmet

I quickly made my way to my favorite attraction in all of Las Vegas, Game Works. I

regain all my high scores under the guise of irrgrizzly. I few challenges from opponents ranging

from toddlers to twenty year olds later I was ready to leave. It wasn't as much fun without Jasper

here to challenge my high scores under ragempath.

I went to gamble a little resisting the urge to visit Rosalie at the car shows knowing I

wouldn't leave her side. I grinned with an intelligent gleam in my eye. I had plans so Rose would

have to wait. I spotted Alice stalking Jasper as he gambled. I rolled my eyes and they called

Edward the stalker of the family.

After a bit of gambling, I proceeded to what I do best, practical jokes. I threw a few water

balloons at people which caused some words to be exchanged almost landing me in Nevada state

prison. I decided my practical jokes would require a more subtle approach. "Excuse me miss but

do you have a license to carry that epidermis?" The lady widened her eyes. "I don't have a

weapon on me." She flitted her gaze nervously back and forth measuring her chances of escape.

"I never said you have a weapon." I rolled my eyes in false disgust. After an uncomfortable silence, she leaned in and whispered.

"Do you except bribes?" I pretended to be offended and leaned in. "Okay. The FBI is not watching now. Give all the lolly pops you

have." She thrust all the lolly pops she had at her toddlers protest running off. I collected the lolly pops which I would

give to Bella as a possible bribe for her vote in the contest. Twenty lolly pops later, and I

proceeded to see how many people I could fool into believing my outrageous acts. All totaled, a

whopping fifty people believed that I was a fashion police to the even more innate idea that I

was a space cowboy. I did have to work at that one.

I took an earlier shift than Rose so that I would have time to pull my little stunt. I was

only required to perform a four-hour shift as they had many models working the little show albeit

my family were the only vampires at this casino. Bare chested and oily while nervously handling

torches with deranged females throwing themselves at you is not a good idea. The whole ordeal

only required that I security be called for times. I did nothing that would have Rosalie Gouge my

eyes out so Alice would have nothing to report. I was required to model a few items from the gift

shop, but it was a welcome relief from the torches.

Officially done with my duty for the night, I went hurriedly to my room. I latched on my

eye patch, strapped on my sword, and placed a parrot named Petey on my shoulder ready to

surprise everyone at the casino. Launching myself with my newly acquired roller blades, I threw

the doors of the casino wide open.

_Rosalie_

I knew leaving Emmett alone was probably a bad idea. However, the chance for some

alone time was too tempting to pass up. I bypassed shopping knowing that Alice would supply

me with part of her spoils. I eagerly came to my favorite Vegas attractions, the car shows. I flaunted myself in front of the cars. My

knee length red dress revealing my flowing legs kept anyone from protesting my proximity to them. I closely examined them mentally

picking new cars for Emmett and me. Occasionally, I would runway around the cars to show myself off. After

a time, I jotted down a price for the cars that I wanted including delivery.

After hours away from Emmett looking at cars, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. No

need to get hot and heavy just yet because it was likely time for me to prevent Emmett from

causing trouble. My Emmett sense was tingling. I dashed away toward the casino at inhuman

speed.

I did my sentence secretly enjoying my sentence in this glittering dress that left nothing to

the imagination. I wondered if I could convince the casino to let me keep it. I was already

imaging possible ways Emmett and I could exploit the dress. My eyes narrowed as I saw the sight

before me with a simple thought. He wouldn't dare.

_**Carlisle**_

I was grateful that Bella had managed to get the casino to trust me enough to let me use

my medical skills. I smiled wryly or was intimidated the word I was looking for. The nurses

looked in awe as I un phased stitched up a man's skull like Bella presumed he fell down the

casino stairs drunk. I was happy to help nonetheless. I was glad that I would be able to avoid

being a show vampire skipping a rather uncomfortable ordeal between me and Esme. It was

reaching midnight and although I didn't sleep, the nurses insisted that I had done enough today. I

was about to protest until I saw Esme in a flowing gown waiting for me.

I hastily said my goodbyes to the nurses grasping Esme's hand. She coyly withdrew it

beckoning me to chase. A few rounds around the casino later, she veered into a room we had not

yet passed during the chase. She stopped smiling brightly looking down at a small table where

glowing candles were lit. Two chairs were placed behind the small table, and she gestured me to

sit. My favorite music played in the background. I gave her a mirthful smile in response to hers. I

sat down with my lovely enjoying our time away from the children.

An hour into the evening, I heard a loud crash. I voiced out loud in my frustration turning

to Esme. "Please, don't let that be Emmett." She reluctantly rose. Even with her face full of sheer

disappointment, she is beautiful. "Do you want to risk it?" I shook my head in defeat rising as

well heading to what was likely to be total chaos.

**Esme **

I joyfully coordinated the casino to be lovely for its grand opening. The center piece was a

giant glass cake that hid a tunnel that opened to the sewer. I decided to turn a blind eye to Tony's

response when I asked which mentioned something about a quick get away "just in case." The

contractors easily fulfilled their duties in less than the estimated amount of time. We had eight

hours to spare, and humans say contractors are crooks. I pleasant idea crossed my mind. I would

surprise Carlisle.

I gathered everything I needed for the evening. I figured we could take advantage of the

children's wager to have some alone time. I went to the second story where I found my husband

stitching up a drunkard smiling, the darling. He eagerly came to me although I could tell he had

been planning to protest being relieved of his duty. I playfully led him to a chase veering at the

last minute when he was about to catch me. The gleeful smile he gave me was worth the effort.

We enjoyed each other company in bliss. I should have known it wouldn't last as I heard

a loud crash. Emmett. "Please, don't let that be Emmett." I rose knowing that it wasn't wise to

not check on the children after a resounding cacophony. "Do you want to risk it?" He rose in

defeat following me to open the casino door likely to hold Pandora's box.

romantic evening with Carlisle

**Bella**

I safely reached my first destination, Shark Reef. I marveled at the watery world here

surrounded by this desert. I followed the path of a nursery shark gliding and shifting effortlessly

mesmerized. I continued absorbing the wildlife gathered. I eagerly went to the touch pool to pet

the manta rays. Their skin was soft and slimy as they glided away from my hand playfully. Over

all the hour was well-spent, giddy now from the experience. I marched onward.

My brows were furrowed as I wandered too, far from the hotel. I searched futilely for a

cab to return me to the Luxor. Alice had thoughtfully given me a debit card for any purchases I

wanted to make as well as the address back to the Luxor if I got lost. I currently wore a shirt with

the words bite me featuring a shark circling my back side. The only promising option right now

was to ask directions. The closest and sadly the most respectable establishment was an

underground building which I was sure was a strip joint. I hesitantly went down the stair well

leading down. The club actually smelled rather sterile like chlorine and to my surprise blood. I

gripped the bottom rail already feeling woozy. My body was surging with adrenaline telling me

to run from this awful place. I glanced around to find an answer to my unspoken question. I froze

as two pairs of blood red eyes looked at me appreciatively.

They smiled lifting me up carefully like a merchant picked up valuable merchandise. I

swiftly caught a glance at many blood red eyes dancing on poles. A few were actually feeding

from customers taking all the money when they were done. My stomach lurched and I cursed

myself for my inexplicable luck of ending up at a _vampire_ strip joint.

I heard them talking as they eyed me, and I didn't like their stares. They were full, but I

could see that they had something else in mind for me. I was backing away, and they let me

knowing full well that they could out run me. They murmured in soft voices. "She is very pretty.

I think she will bring hefty sums to our club if we turn her. We just need to take the time to train

her a bit and of course we should catch her before the silly deer runs off." I was running now, but

traitorous tears were running down my cheeks afraid I would wake up dead.

**Fiasco**

If one were to be a casual observer of what happened next this is what they would have

witnessed, Jasper writhing on the floor beside a triumphant Edward with a glaring Alice. That

was just the eye of the storm. In the next few seconds, an observer would have seen Edwards

eyes widen a fraction. If one had good hearing, they might have heard him whisper, "Bella?"

Unbelieving, the observer would have seen his form blur to catch the said girl that oddly

appeared from Esme's exquisite glass get away tunnel cake. Wearing a rather revealing blue

number, the surprise of this event caused the mind reading vampire to stiffen. The vampire pirate

of rather rambunctious spirit, you would see swerve said bolted down glass cake to the other end

of the room. Edward would clutch Bella gently to keep her from flying off afore mentioned cake.

Two vampire beauties with vivid red eyes would look on from the center of this glass cake in

surprise. The mind reading vampire gathering what happened from the mind of the two killer

vampires would then proceed to chase them ready to kill as they ran for their un dead lives.

You would then turn to Alice choosing to stay uninvolved in the fight. Alice would swiftly check Bella for any injuries before admiring

said dress that Bella threw on after dumping it in vinegar to puzzle previously mentioned vampires senses of smell. She wrinkles her

nose.

You gather from the conversation finding Esme and Carlisle at the door way looking extremely

ashamedly at their family. You would see an angry blond in a sparkling dress then hand a

microphone to the disgraced parent vampires. Hurriedly to the point you only make out words

"duet"... "continue show" from the slur of words. You see her give a deathly glare to Emmett as

the parent vampires sing, "I got you babe".

**conclusion**

BPOV

My eyes were dropping exhausted from my emotional and physical trauma. Edward had

swiftly been the demise of the stripper vampires. Alice had been thoughtful enough to snatch all

of their natural lifestyle certificates so we would never have to do this again. Despite the mess we

made of his casino, Tony said we had put his casino on the Vegas map, and we were welcomed-

back any time. We looked at the phone incredulously before Esme deleted his number from the

phone and changed the number in case he tried to call again. We were all cramped inside the

Silver Volvo to make our quick get away. Alice thoughtfully and suspiciously arranged for our

Mercedes to be delivered back to Forks. I was not above accusing Alice that she knew this was

going to happen. She admitted to seeing me in the dress in Edward's arms in front of the cake.

Pirate Emmet, stripper vampires, and me jumping out of a cake complete surprise.

I swear Edward and I simultaneously growled. She backed me up when Edward vaguely

hinted he should leave after leaving me so unprotected in Vegas, the vampire capital of the

world. We both motioned that the idea was ridiculous. After ominously threatened purposely put

my self in danger if he should ever leave, he dropped the subject vowing never to leave my side

or at the very least have me constantly supervised. Assured he would stay, the cheater started to

hum my lullaby. The last thing I heard was, "Well, I think we all agree that this should be a case

of what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Everyone nodded in agreement but I was already out

cold in my loving Angels arms.


	15. The City of the Sun

**AN: wingedspirit asked me many questions so I will just get some of them out of the way now.**

**1) Bella will not be becoming a vampire in this fic although I will have that done in a new fic soon hopefully when I'm done with this one. I just thought that it was plausible for Bella to be chased by vampire strippers.**

**Edward growls. **

**Me: Shut up Edward. She is fine. Everyone else thought it was funny.**

**Jasper looks annoyed.**

**Me: (Sighing) You know getting stalked by environmentalist is funny.**

**Alice is happy and bouncing off the walls.**

**Jasper: Why are you happy?**

**Me:(Smirks.) I let her go shop. **

**Anyway, it is coming up in this chapter why Bella turning into a vampire now could have complications. It will be explained of course by dear Edward. **

**2)Anyway, I'm sorry for the pig's blood incident. I was thinking vampire rules for Buffy probably when I wrote it. (Angel drinks pig's blood to quench his thirst.) Edward will explain the whole pig's blood incident to Bella so it makes sense. **

**Edward: I will? (Dialing Bella's number.)**

**(I yank the phone from him.)**

**Me: In the fan fiction, Edward.**

**Edward: Oh. **

**3) They are not less human than they are in the Twilight series. The government took advantage of the collars they made which eventually led to the whole "pets" complication. They also cracked in Vegas as only in that city are vampires actually allowed to work. (The strippers are run away vampires. Vegas has a don't ask and don't tell policy. Part of the reason Bella was able to escape is because Vegas spends great time and effort to protect its citizens. Vampire proof side walks. )Vampires will also work for the government. Why the government would condone using them pretty much like helper monkeys? Is sketchy even to me. Of course, Bella will realize what is actually happening soon enough. I guess I didn't make this clear enough, but werewolves are actually very respected and have more control than ever before because of the collars which is why they bother wearing them. People outside of small towns are very informed about vampires. Although no one knows why werewolves' numbers are increasing or why vampires are increasing for that matter. It is a scale thing more vampires more werewolves. The werewolf rooms are actually nice in the pound. It looks nothing like the vampire rooms it is just Bella never went into them so she never had the chance to describe them. There are very few werewolves up for adoption. Actually, werewolves are very uncomfortable that the government would actually allow vampires such close proximity to humans so they offer themselves to help people. It is more of a volunteer service to help people out for them. An exchange program if you will, they are guests. Jacob and Edward were acting like pets because of the bet to try to kick each other out of Bella's house. Normally, werewolves would not be caught dead playing fetch. Vampires are treated as slaves pretty much because they don't have "souls." (Roll eyes.) That is just public opinion, most people who own them are disabled and appreciate them and their help but they can't all be Bellas' so they are weary when around them. It is wrong to keep them as pets, but it's the stand off question of is it slavery if they're already dead? Werewolves aren't owned as we saw with Jacob they can leave anytime. Eliza was being sneaky and humoring Bella by asking if she tagged Jacob. She was also partly serious because they do get cases where werewolves lose it and surrender to their wolf sides. I hope I cleared it up for you and anyone else who was wondering. Wow that is a lot to explain. **

**Skip if you don't want this background information.**

Ch 14: The City of the Sun

I was confused and nervous when I awoke when the sky seemed an open expanse so

familiar yet foreign after months of sunless sky. The sun brilliantly shone over head although

what made me nervous was the sparkling of the vampires around me as they clearly were not

trying to hide their diamond encrusted skin. Oh, that's right, they don't need to hide in big cities.

I stood up alarmed realizing where we were heading. Edward tentatively pulled me down.

"Where are we going?" I already knew the answer. I just needed it confirmed. Alice turned to me

and spoke with a sheepish smile on her face. "Phoenix, we are all going to the city of the sun." I

nearly fainted right then, but I needed answers. "Shouldn't we be heading back? What about

Charlie?" Alice patiently answered me. "Charlie thinks that we were all invited to Vegas for a

Vampire show." She burst out laughing. I groaned, "Couldn't you come up with something that

is more believable?" Charlie wasn't that dense. I was quite sure that there was no such thing.

"We were going to say that the truth for the most part about Edward needing special counseling

or something along those lines and that you needed to go for support." She made air quotes for

emphasis. "Then someone blurted out about a vampire show in Vegas and that Edward was a

contestant." She glared at Emmett before continuing to laugh in her seat. "I had to do a lot of

calming after that. I hope the waves that I have to keep sending him aren't having any side

affects. It is a lot to ask to have males in the house, mystical or not and now this. He seemed to

come around when Alice said our parents were coming with us."Jasper finished for Alice while

holding her trying to ease her out of her laughing fit.

Edward growled; ending everyone's hysteria apparently he had enough of being ridiculed

for the day. I traced patterns on his hands comfortingly. He was quiet for a moment before

turning to me with the full power of his eyes. "It would be suspicious to come back four days

earlier than we told him, love. So, we are taking a little detour for three days. We can make it

back in a day after that. Alice even checked, and she sees nothing so far that goes wrong. My

family will stay in a hotel. We can stay at your house if you like, but your mother isn't there. She

is still in Florida. I know you miss home a lot so could you please enjoy yourself?" He was

talking me like I was a child as I was in mild shock. By the end of his little speech his eyes were

pleading. He really did want me to have a nice time after the fiasco in Vegas. He was trying to

make it up to me. I nodded trying to look enthusiastic. I had gone from Forks to Vegas to home.

The sun that I used to welcome felt blinding and suffocating to me. I wondered to myself silently

if this was truly home anymore? After my initial protest, I felt myself get excited. We were

finally in my territory, and I could show them some fun things to do here.

He relaxed under me, and I hadn't realized he had been tense. His eyes were brooding

and hesitant, but he finally spoke. My reaction must have worried him. "Yesterday, how did you

manage to get way from those vampires? I understand from their minds that they thought you

couldn't out run them. I was wondering how you did. I couldn't get the information before I

killed them." It was my turn to tense about how the conversation was going. I was confused

because I thought I saw a blur. "I.. I thought you helped me. They were about to catch me and

something brown attacked them, and I heard it growling." I flinched in understanding as last

night came back to me. I had also heard howling, and the blur hadn't been bronze. It had been

more of a russet color. I decided to finish my escape explanation. Maybe, he hadn't noticed my

sudden epiphany. Maybe, the tension wouldn't return because it was Jacob that had helped me.

He had followed us to Vegas. "I..I didn't look back. I just plummeted into the sidewalks they

have that keep vampires out with a type of shock fence. It lets humans in, and they couldn't get to

me in there. I stayed there for a while, but it was starting to break down so I jumped into the

sewer. You know the rest." I decided it was best to leave out that the russet blur also followed the

vampires and me to the sewer. Jacob was the reason that my eyes weren't blood red at the

moment.

"Jacob." I heard Edward mutter with a hint of gratitude and regret. Gratitude that Jacob

had saved me and regret that, although he had killed the vampires and helped protect me, he

hadn't known that I needed to be saved. He felt careless that he had to rely on Jacob at all. I

decided that was why he looked so dead for a moment. I forcefully, as I could anyway, pulled

him to face me. He seemed to realize what I was trying to do and obliged turning his head so I

could face him. "I'm alive. Can I ask you a question?" I could distract him. I had to because it

pained me that he looked so hurt because of me. I was the careless one. He shouldn't have to

babysit me. He should be able to have a good time without worrying that I was on the menu. He

seemed surprised and nodded. My hands were still gripping him. Embarrassed, I put them down

on my lap. His ... our family was silent turning away as this was the most privacy they could give

us. He took my hand and preceded to play with it. He whispered into my ear, "What do you want

to know?"

A million things, but I wanted to lighten the mood. I went for a question that had just

now occurred to me about something the trainer gave us. "Why did the trainer try to treat you

with pig's blood? Can you eat that? If it can be that simple, why don't you just stock animal

blood in the refrigerator?"Okay, so that was more than one question, I got curious. It did seem

less of a hassle. He wrinkled his nose as he remembered Eliza the vampire sprayer and her little

gift. "We can eat it, but it is not very healthy or appetizing. It is like fast food if you will.

Vampires in cities often have to be subjected to that sort of thing. They do require that they set

them loose on designated hunting grounds at least three times a month."I nodded in

encouragement it was working well to distract him. He was trying hard to explain it right. "We

can eat it, but honestly if we kept eating nothing but packaged blood, it could kill us. There is not

much nourishment in it. It is like eating you eating raw food compared to properly cooking it. It

is not how we were meant to eat. Eventually, we would need something alive to keep on

existing." He smiled teasingly at me. "Wrestling mountain lions is much more fun than raiding

the blood bank." I smiled too, glad that his previous mood had lifted. I had to ruin it as I without

thinking voiced a different question.

"Would it be so bad if I got turned into a vampire? Wouldn't things be easier?" The

tension mounted, and no one looked at me. I caught Alice smiling at the question while Edward

growled violently at her. Once again, his eyes turned smoldering and I couldn't help but waver as

he slammed me with the down sides. I didn't expect such an intense response from him. "The

way the world is right now, you shouldn't be a vampire, Bella. We are looked upon as tools. No

one would look twice if a _**mutt **_killed you if you became one of us. You would have no rights,

Bella. We don't go to many cities, but anywhere there are large populations of animals there are

people who would capture us. I was careless that day when they put that collar on me. I don't

want you to be what I am. The worst thing I could do is turn you into a monster. It would be

harder, Bella, if I existed knowing that I took your soul." He turned from me trying to avoid my

eyes that were brimming with tears. The tears started to roll down my cheeks. His tone had been

harsh filled with anguish. I felt guilty for once again being the source of his pain. I tried to wipe

them away before he realized. His cold hands wiped away my tears before I could. His voice was

softer now but firm. "I'm sorry that I made you cry. I was hoping the thought would never occur

to you, but unexpectedly, you were forced to consider it."His smile was mocking as he turned

presumably to the direction of Vegas. "I would prefer if you tried not to think about it. Could you

let it go?" His eyes returned to me with a forceful plea. I didn't want the pain in his eyes to be

there if I did turn to a vampire. It might stay masked in his crooked smile that would never reach

his eyes if I ever did. I nodded feebly shaking with the intensity. Jasper turned to Edward his eyes

scolding for the anxiety that was coming at him from me because of Edward's stare. Edward

closed his eyes releasing me from his gaze. I relaxed into him glad that the questioning was over.

My eyes were starting to drop with exhaustion. I firmly opened them every time that I felt myself

waver. I didn't want to sleep, not really. The cheater sang my lullaby into my ear which caused

me to float into dream land.

_**Edward **_

I really shouldn't have scared her like that, but after the disaster in Vegas, I was having

doubts about being able to protect her at all or if the only protection she really needed was from

**me. **I did not want to consider turning her into one of us. Alice had seen her as a vampire, but

Alice's visions were not absolute. _Things change_. I told myself firmly.

I was hoping, really hoping, that those vampires were the ones who were supposed to do

it. What had frustrated me was Alice's smile, Clearly, her vision had not changed. There was

someone else who would turn her.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Relax brother, after the scare you gave

her, I highly doubt she will ask about it ever again. I think that she feels it would hurt you."

Alice reassured me in her thoughts. Guilt consumed me for a minute as I stared at my sleeping

angel. It wavered by Jasper's doing. I'm not sure. Surely, the look of horror on her face was

worth the protection of her soul. I hated to do it. I really did. All I said was true so why couldn't

stop feeling like a _villain_. I kissed her head and grinned as I saw her smile. Everything will

work out Edward. Try not to worry. I smiled at my parents pleas. I wondered if they

knew their simultaneous thoughts. "I'll try," I mouthed to them.

They all faced away from me after that. Well, after Jasper turned from me they figured I

had calmed down. Jacob, the name intruded my thoughts. I willed myself not to growl. It was bad

if even Rosalie was keeping an eye on me. I had to stop worrying my family. Like it or not, I had

his help now. I looked at my angel again who thankfully had not yet started sleep talking. She

had enough trauma today without Emmett quoting her in the morning. I saw the lights of Phoenix

surround us. We had arrived in the city of the sun. I saw pairs of glowing golden eyes in the

distance. I frowned as, once again, we were not alone.

**AN: This is not a cliff hanger. I'm reminding you by reminding Edward that there are vampires in other cities. The plot is about to considerably thicken. Enjoy. R&R. **


	16. Perfect Victim

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series. I do own the limited edition books with tattoos. (Happy dance) **

**Edward: Finally, easy access to Bella's thoughts. (He reaches for nicely displayed books in plain sight.) **

**Me:(Decisive action, speed dials Lilith.) You know how I forbade you from coming to my house when Edward is here? I changed my mind. He is right here, grab him. (I shut off the phone.)**

**(Lilith randomly appears ties up Edward and drags him off. Alice remains giggling on my floor.)**

**Me: You betrayed Edward? (Shocked.)**

**Alice: I saw what was gonna happen if he read New Moon. Hide the books. ( Her eyes narrow dangerously. I put away books quickly replacing them with decoys that say ha ha you can't read Bella's mind.)**

**Me: The point is I don't own it, and Edward don't come over unless you plan a change in romance. **

**Edward: (Off in the distance) Never!**

**Me: Read onward.**

Ch 16: Perfect Victim

Edward

As ridiculous as the request was, I had been gypped by Bella who was maneuvered by

Alice to suggest for me to be blindfolded. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out where we were

going because Emmett happily agreed to be blindfolded, and Jasper just stuck out his hand in

defeat. Alice was singing the Barbie girl song in her head so she was no help. _Alice_ didn't have to

wear a blindfold because she had found out as soon as Bella had decided it. I cursed her for

suggesting the event would be all the more special if we didn't know where we were going.

Rose, Carlisle, and Esme had been kidnaped by Alice who pushed them inside a large van

Dismayed but quiet, Esme and Carlisle went into the back of the van. The only highlight of the

ridiculous notion, so far, Rose was dragged kicking and screaming into the van. I had been

shaking from laughter on the floor when Bella with a brilliant smile handed me a blindfold.

Needless to say, the laughter stopped.

I grudgingly put it on while Bella smugly took the keys to the Volvo. Emmett once again

was singing the infernal song. "She's the devil in disguise." I swiftly punched him in the arm. I

couldn't tell from my remaining senses anything. We still avoided large, sunny cities despite

being able to blend in easily because of the possible chance we could get caught without

identification as pets. We came here for Bella's benefit although we stayed at the hotel. She had

been afraid Emmett might destroy her mother's house if he stopped by. No, one could convince

her otherwise and I wasn't about to give Emmett the chance to prove her right. The smells and

sounds were all unfamiliar to me so I quickly gave up on trying to identify our destination that

way. I sniffed her hair first to make sure it was her. Incase, Alice had chosen to torture me further

by deciding to have someone else in the driver seat at the last minute. The smell smelled vaguely

of strawberry shampoo. Excellent, I proceeded to start kissing her neck. My new favorite sibling,

Jasper, looked away as soon as he saw what I was doing. He wanted to know what to brace

himself for when we got there. He knew if Alice was involved it could end badly so he was up

for getting information. Emmett, unfortunately, just thought I was being overly affectionate. "If

you wanted to that, you should have stayed in your room." I mentally moved him up on my hit

list and ignored him. She had reacted instantly as her heart started racing. I smiled wider. I loved

that sound. I had reached her jaw when I felt her mouth begin to form words and fail

miserably. She was ready to crack.

She closed her eyes. Uh oh, she could regain her focus that way. I was too late to prevent

it. "Do you want me to crash and explain how your kissing caused my horrible death?" She

would have glared if she hadn't been afraid to lose focus again. "I wouldn't let you die." I said

instantly, but I stopped dazzling her as she called it. I sighed in defeat returning from to my seat.

_**I'm ashamed of you. A soldier should have a strategy for every situation that was truly **_

_**reckless of you. We swerved a little.**_ I saw him smiling in the back seat. Emmett, officially

informed, was attempting to stifle his laughter at the situation. I mouthed to him. "I was never a

soldier. He was smug now. _**I know.**_ That struck an old nerve, I never was able to serve in the

army. Emmett, I could understand torturing me but Jasper?

An idea struck me. I remembered my previous persistent questions to get to know her. I

would try to make her slip.

I had been at it for ten minutes. I tried to make the questions trivial as my family was in

the back seat. She seemed to get in a type of subconscious state when I asked her so many

questions. She would answer my question now. "Where are we going?" Her voice was jovial

when she replied. "Take off your blindfold." I grimaced inwardly. My brothers would never let

me forget the fact that I had been outsmarted by two people half my size. We were already here. I

complied wondering where in the world she thought seven vampires would have fun. I blinked in

amazement. She did know our family well.

She brought us to a paint ball field. Emmett, for the moment, was laughing out of joy.

Rosalie despite out right refusing to go anywhere that the human wanted was grinning. Jasper

was now giving Emmett a high five and saying to Alice that he loved her at vampire speed. He

then turned to Bella. "Thank you." Esme was hugging Bella and Carlisle was smiling beside her.

I was grinning now too. Jasper and Emmett were already picking teams in their heads. Alice

sparkling in the sun was dancing in circles around the place waiting for me to regain my focus so

we could go in. I grabbed Bella spinning her around gently before pulling her closer. She was

giggling clearly pleased by everyone's reaction. I whispered in her ear. "Did you know I love

you?" She grinned. "Yes." I heard Alice tapping her foot in impatience. I reluctantly put her down.

We headed inside. I realized that while Bella had been sleeping what Alice was up too on

the phone. She had been making reservations for the entire paint ball field. Definitely large

enough for a family of vampires, I thought happily looking at the large expanse filled with places

to hide. Vampires... I thought occurred to me then. I burrowed my brow in worry.

I turned to Bella layering my voice with worry. "Bella, what will you be doing?" She

looked at me puzzled. "Playing." She stated nonchalantly. Her face showed me that this was not

an innocent presumption. "No." I would not leave her at the mercy of my family at paint ball.

"Relax Edward." Alice interrupted me. "Bella and I thought of a way she could play without

slaughtering her with paint balls." I looked suspiciously at Bella. She nodded with an excited

gleam in her eye. She really wanted to play. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad. No Edward. She is

blatantly making you drunk so focus, Edward, focus. I turned away from the endless brown

pools.

Amazingly, This had happened in seconds. Alice had just started talking. "The teams

must be formulated as follows. Jasper and I shall guard Bella. As an advantage, we can use our

powers. We have to run at human speed because this will be based on skill. Bella has already

disguised her smell." I sniffed her momentarily. I panicked slightly before turning to her and

uncontrollably laughing. She was in an army patterned outfit writhed with mud. Only her eyes

were not caked in mud. No wonder, I could not discern her scent. Alice and Bella were glaring at

me. I stopped myself and murmured an apology to Bella. "Anyway, Edward is allowed to use his

power, but Bella is our secret weapon." She grinned mischievously. I frowned at that. "I won't be

on the same team as Bella?" "Ah, your letting her play!" She squealed delightedly. I did not like

being manipulated. "Why can't I be on the same team as Bella?" She rolled her eyes like it

should be obvious. "You two together would be a hindrance to us. You would recklessly ruin any

strategy we had because the other team would take advantage of you not wanting Bella to be hurt.

Even if it was just a paint ball, you would dive in and get both you and Bella out of the game."

Alice turned to Esme now. "Would you make sure that they don't cheat?" Esme nodded gladly. I

gave up since Alice had a point. I would ruin the game.

Alice looked devilish as she returned her attention to all of us. "The teams should be clear

to everyone by now. Carlisle, Rose, Edward, and Emmet will be team orange." She handed us

matching army outfits like Bella's. She also gave us guns with orange paint balls as well as each

of us bags to restock when we were out. Rose was grinning imagining killing Bella figuratively

with orange paint balls. I growled, and she simply blocked me out with cheesy show tunes. I

decided not to worry about it. I would still make sure Bella would not be shot at.

Before we left, Alice finished her announcing role. "We will be team blue." She then

handed everyone else darker army suits and guns with blue paint balls. Each of them then

received blue balls, and I could see Bella jumping excitedly as she got hers. I chuckled quietly to

myself. She was so cute.

Everyone finished changing. The atmosphere changed, we were ready to play. Alice

carried Bella on her back, and our team gave them a head start to position Bella. Carlisle signaled

to lead our group into the foliage after their ten minutes were up. _Shoot on sight and show no _

_mercy, Edward_. Rosalie practically hissed. I was torn. I didn't want to hurt Bella. I had to remind

myself it was just a game. Carlisle would make a quick shot compared to my other team mates so

I would clear the way for him to do it. I felt like a coward for not being able to handle a simple

game of paint ball. I froze as Bella's scent hit me full on. I clenched my fists together as the

monster stirred. It was too easy to fall into my instinct in the green of the trees. I regained my

control easily. Grinning at the easy reclamation of my control, maybe, I could do it. It was just a

game.

She was there in plain sight despite the cement blocks surrounding her that she could hide

behind. The green of the trees opened to a circular clearing that was uprooted. The ground turned

from grass abruptly to dirt. This was used to ambush people. I heard Emmett approach. **Don't **

**move. She hasn't seen you yet. I'm gonna shoot her. **I stared in horror. No, I couldn't

let _Emmett_ shoot her.It was sure to be carnage. I should have shot her, but instinctively I shot

Emmett. For once, he was speechless. I blinked at my predicament. _Whose side are you on?_

Rosalie was hissing. Alice jumped out hitting Rosalie square in the chest with her paint gun

making a giant X. Rosalie was burning holes into me. Oh right I should redeem myself and shoot

Alice. I lightly felt something hitting me. I absently touched my shirt it was wet with blue paint.

Whoever shot me wasn't doneasI still felt the paint balls hitting me. I looked up. Bella, she shot

me. My eyes were wide in shock. She actually killed me. Carlisle hung his head in defeat out of

the evergreen with a smiling Esme. Jasper also appeared out of his hiding place behind the

cement blocks. Alice smiled smugly at me. _Look at your shirt._ Bella had made a heart on my

camouflage shirt out of paint balls. I roared out in laughter. Alice joined me. "I can't believe that

everyone didn't see this coming. Edward shooting Emmett was a nice surprise for me. I love

surprises. I don't get them often. Rosalie is ready to kill you." Bella was laughing on the floor. I

had stopped turning to Rosalie. She was livid. Then she smiled adding paint balls to the picture.

When she was done, I looked down at the heart that now had an arrow through it. "Next time,

I'm not on your team. You cheese ball." Sighing in relief, I picked up Bella. I had gotten off easy.

"I think it's time to go." Everyone nodded.

We changed back into our clothes. I was pleased even if I had lost as Bella had no marks

on her whatsoever.

**James**

I waited. Tapping my foot actually leaving a crack on the cement, how long did it take prepare

chemicals to cover our tracks? I couldn't snap at her when she came out. I hated depending on

someone. To the point that I almost hated her, accept that she didn't hate me. I would take solace

that the love would always be one sided. She was just a tool. Unfortunately, she was invaluable

to me right now. She came out still in her lab coat. Her hair was like flickering flames, unnatural.

She smiled at me. She had been successful swiping what we needed to cover our tracks. We

couldn't leave a corpse lying around now could we? As far as anyone was concerned, she was

human. With fiery green eyes that varied in shade, she could not be suspected. Contacts for

vampires were a brilliant idea on her part, used usually to cover up the government's dirty little

secret. She used her invention to our benefit as well. No, one noticed our change in diet since our

eyes could not betray us.

I could not leave her. She was the reason that I had any freedom at all. I looked at the

misleading golden eyes in the mirror knowing the blood red color underneath. I had been caught

early on. I wasn't afraid of the government. I was careful not to draw attention to myself. Still,

the challenge of feeding on the president's daughter had been too tempting. Seconds away from

taking my first drink, I had been caught. I had seduced a brilliant scientist to let me out of the

cage that they had me in, not yet trusting a simple collar to curb my appetite. I turned her using

her to escape and cover my tracks. I was on the governments hit list, second only to the

remaining members of the Volturri who refused to be caught.

We had settled in Phoenix, the last place they'd look, a place where no one could really

hide. She got a job still working for the government where the chemicals we needed were readily

available. She even swiped the reflector to hide her shining skin. They knew that I was a

vampire. It was too late to claim otherwise. They were checking humans to see if they were

vampires all over. She was decent at flirting so they never checked her. What they should do is

tell them to look for me. I blind sided them though. I didn't hide. The government was touchy.

They wouldn't reveal that it was possible to take the collars off which I had even if it was just

that one of their employees had a moment of weakness. It was what maintained stability in a

world filled with werewolves and vampires, the fact that there was never any danger.

"Ready to hunt?" Her eyes were excited with the thrill of the hunt. I hunted in the day, the

only real challenge that I could afford while laying low. I quickly changed my mind as I saw her.

She had seven vampires with her. I blinked in surprise. No one could possibly be that

fragile. One of them was gazing at her with a look. I searched to identify it. I glanced at Victoria

who had the same look. Right, love. I had hunted people with stone cold guardians before that

was a disappointment. They handed me their little lambs glad to be rid of them. Werewolves,

however, were quite the opposites. I couldn't afford a whole pack to get involved. I never knew

exactly how many were involved. The number was always growing because the vampires are.

Here if there were more, it wouldn't be much. The government never let so many live together

I smiled at the girl with the vampires that cared if she lived or died. The perfect victim.

"Yes, Victoria, I'm ready to hunt again."

**I'm evil aren't I. At least I gave you a happy moment at the beginning, Bella will not be turning into a vampire in the story so don't hold your breath. James doesn't turn her that much I know so far. As for revolution, good guess there, wingedspirit. I think that I'm going that direction. I'm not saying he will never turn her, and she dies of old age. I just don't want to deal with the discussions and the vote and all that jazz. Stephanie covered that quite well, and I'm not up to repeating the same arguments. He will. It just won't happen or be discussed in this story. It will be left open as an option in the end. This happens during twilight. Jacob just got transformed earlier because there are about three million vampires in the United States alone. The werewolves are turning up everywhere as a result. So there is no hoping Jacob won't turn into a werewolf, he was told early on that he would. He tells Bella because its very common knowledge in the city. Little towns are the only places that are oblivious now a day. You can guess the governments dirty secret if you like in you reviews. R&R. **


	17. Mission: Vegetarian Vampires

1**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I just cast them in a depressing alternate universe. There will be revolution! Sorry wingedspirit but that is not the dirty little secret, just an unnerving logical one which we need to benefit from to compete with China.**

Ch 17: Mission: Acquire Vegetarians

Eliza

Of all the possible things that I expected from a small town, seven vegetarian vampires

aren't it. Tingling sensations were pricking my skin. I _so _deserve a raise. Besides being Secretary of

the Supernatural, I should get a ninja suit.

"My already going off the deep end darling Eliza, please tell me you have at least done your

duty first. Have you told our boss the news yet?" I jumped a little when I heard him speak, always

sneaking up on me. Vampires must have evolved from people who liked jump out of nowhere.

"You're the reason I need a ninja suit." Crossing my arms, I proceeded to pout. Laughter

like serene musical ripples erupted from the marvelous creature. I sadden for a moment to think the

righteous United States refused to see the grey and call every cold one some vermin. He certainly

was not.

Looking him up and down, I thought a god that is what he is. Remembering my recent visit,

I thought that Edward was nothing compared to this one. Isaac unlike many vampires gleaned two

gifts from what was left of his humanity. His eyes could change color often settling on green because

he never really got a firm concept of himself as he was always in disguise, never letting anyone

know who he really was. Also, the most useful gift any government could ask for was in Isaac's

control. He could sense abilities of vampires or which humans would procure the most useful gifts as

he always saw the best in people. Unlike other countries, the U.S. didn't have to waste time testing

and researching for the best candidate as Isaac only has to point.

"Earth to Eliza, we need to speak with mission control." Oh, I really need to work on

focusing for more than five minutes.

"I'm fine, Isaac. I was just thinking." Ever the snoop, he leaned in until he was three inches

from my face staring at me with emerald intensity. I panicked.

" I was thinking about you." Stupid vampire hypnosis as if they didn't have enough ways to

make us go dead. Hmm, I need to work on my grammar too. Lean, muscular, with curly brown hair,

and an angelic angular face which looks soft to the touch, Isaac is a looker. So, why haven't the

banshee vampires in our department sunk their teeth in him yet? Pardon the pun, vampires tended to

form alliances fast in politic ruled U.S. Sweet Isaac must look like a succulent piece of mate by

convenience as he is the most influential vampire in our department.

"Most people do." Oh right, he looved to ruin the mood. Flexing his arm muscles at me. He

does have lovely arms. Focus Eliza and I don't mean the sexy vampire. I mean the idiot vampire

that's better.

"Why is your heart doing jumping jacks?" Fluidly reaching my chest, he tapped my heart

for emphasis.

"Unlike the rest of America, it minds getting fat." I walked away. No, I needed to get away

before I did something I would regret eternally.

"Now those statements were uncalled for. I'm sure all the loose vampires ate most of those

fat people. The skinny people only have outrun their friend tubby. They bless the day Mc Donald

was concocted. All those mouth watering ... "

"La la la. I'm not listening. You are an insensitive jerk. You're the one who needs to wear a

collar. I didn't see Edward getting grossly insensitive. I wish you were born in a more respectable

era." Oh no, what had I done. I compared him to another vampire and insulted his generation. He

was very sensitive about being born in the eighties.

"All right, for a week I will act just like Edward Cullen." For once in his eternal life, he

actually looked dead. His eyes clawed at me with malice, hoping I would suffer. He even looked

jealous? I didn't have time to think about that because . . .

"Eliza Salem, has this venture proved profitable?" Ah, he could make Scrooge look like a

saint. We had unwittingly entered the office. Isaac composed himself in a calm mask waiting to be

addressed.

" Yes Mr. Walker very. They never saw us coming so this was as easy as taking candy for a

baby. "

"So, Isaac, while Eliza was the decoy, what did you find?" Satisfied no retaliation would

come find us, he went down to business. He needed to talk to Isaac. I was only here to make sure

Isaac behaved which unfortunately did not help improve his proper language usage. I excelled in

acting which could now be a government job which eventually led to the cushy job of vampire

ogling. I mean watching. I hadn't been listening but I caught the ending.

" A psychic with limits but still genuine which has never been discovered, the other can

manipulate emotions, and then a mind reader. The other's powers are more subtle but the fact that

they are _willing_ vegetarians make this a precious haul. To top it off, a human that is immune to

psychologically based power. I can't even tell what her real power will be because of her mind

barrier. We are going to need the best to bring them in. We focus on the human girl their weakest

link."

"I want you to take all the special force units. In fact, take all the specialized vampires you

need. Get this family of vampires if it's the last thing you do." Mr. Walker is burning into a frenzy. I

wish he'd burn in Hell.

"Affirmative. Eliza your coming with me."

"What?" He never took me anywhere after I actually fell into a toilet on a mission. Why

now?

Isaac

Good fighting for government funding is a pain. Luckily, Mr. Walker is easily persuaded. I

didn't like my job, but I knew it could be worse. At least, I didn't have to turn anybody. Most

vampires came from the incurable cancers. Vampires hired to turn people with Incurable diseases

those must be some loathsome jobs to hear constant screaming wishing for death. How is it no one

realized that vampires were steadily increasing? I guess they finally found the cure, kill them.

Eliza walked up to me indignant. She didn't see that coming, just keep from laughing long

enough.

"What was that? You want me to fall in the toilet again?" Sweet revenge turns sour if you

don't enact it on the right person.

"You're cute when you're angry. I'm going to act like Edward Cullen for a week.

Remember? I need you to be here. I start acting like him now." What posses me to go through with

this? I never have felt jealous before but now, suddenly all I can think about is if I leave her alone

for five seconds she will run off with Edward Cullen. Irrational and insane, I will never tell her the

other reason she is going.

"Don't try to suck up. Fine, but every time you're rude I get to pull a chunk of your hair,

and we will see if it grows back." She walked off heading toward another location in the white house

to assemble our team, no doubt. Eliza, the destroyer, how I love her, enough to pretend I'm not in

Hell so she can join me.

**There you go sorry for the wait. I had a good excuse but, you don't want to hear it. Here is the government who will also be chasing our lovable heroes with razor sharp teeth. I decided to make them likable in my opinion. Tell me what you think of them. You already met Eliza which now has a bigger part to play. **


	18. Lesser of Two Evils

1**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

**AN: I really don't know how to respond to that topaztear. ( I like your pen name by the way.) Since I am not ready to give up Isaac, I will have to trump your threat. (I Dial Alice's cell phone.) **

**Me: "Alice, I have a person trying to give Emmett some delicate information about the books."**

**(Emmett is heard being beat up by Alice.)**

"**It's been taken care of. We won't be seeing Emmett go against my wishes anytime soon. By the way tell Isaac I said hi."**

**Me: "Okay."**

**Me: "Well there you go, Alice knows if he finds out not my problem so no. Isaac is mine, but sadly, Edward is not."**

**Edward: "I could be if you just give me the rest of the books."**

**(Suspicious, I dial Stephanie's number.)**

**Me: She says no. She also says to stop stalking me before I have to file a restraining order. Also, Bella is crying saying, "you'll stalk anyone won't you?"**

**(Edward dashes off to comfort Bella.)**

**Me: (I uncross my fingers.) "Sucker."**

Ch 18: Lesser of Two Evils

Ragged breathing, the sound makes me cringe internally. This is all my fault. I created a

challenge. James decided to meet it. Seven vampires following one human around, who wouldn't be

curious and in his case tempted? No longer taking the silence, I murmured.

" Bella, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Edward." She sat by me on the bed trembling, something that had nothing to do

with the weather. Her calm collected voice shattered as she said my name making my heart wrench.

"You don't have to pretend to be okay." My face stayed smooth as an angel's face, like I

was worthy of the comparison. I am the scum of the earth.

"No, Edward please don't blame yourself for all of this. I'm fine really. If you weren't here,

then everything would be a lot worse because you wouldn't be with me. Please don't go." It came

out in a rush by the end. My forlorn eyes betrayed me. She had become attuned to my moods. She

bit her lip realizing she said too much. Desperately, I wanted her to be okay, to continue being the

insane person who had no sense for her own self-preservation. Why can't, I stop being so selfish? I

_ should _leave. Her pained eyes immediately made that thought leave my head. _She would _

_ rather stop breathing than be without you. _Alice thought icily. I cringed

remembering. _She wanted to be a vampire. _Alice amended. _I'm sorry I didn't mean it _

_ that way. _

I cursed myself for several things really. One for the panicking in my flooded mind which

caused me to voice that after all this is done, I should leave. My outburst was after James started

tailing us but before the government got involved as well. Relentless chasing from James dragged us

to our current location in New York in a hotel with the blinds closed. As I stared at the curtain, it

saddens me with its reminder Bella hadn't seen sunlight in days. Bella turned into a wreck as soon

as I said those idiotic words. The panic hadn't left her, just simply buried like so many other

feelings. The fear that lay beneath her calm facade transformed into anguished torment at that

moment. I regret spewing the words. I managed to calm her although my tactics were underhanded.

True, I promised to stay with her as long as it was best for her. Psychotic vampires, special force

insane vampires, their government buddies which unfortunately could also handle a gun, I wouldn't

be leaving soon anyway.

Two, I left her exposed like a rose in a snowstorm. Letting her take a tour in the slaughter

house before a butcher decided she was next lamb on the menu. Why did I get close to her

_ Because you love her, I can feel it. Don't blame yourself, Mr. Lion._ For once, I was grateful for

the paper thin walls. Barely audible to even vampires, I thanked Jasper. Bella stared at me curiously.

Taking unnecessary breaths, her innocent brown pools made my final decision.

Three, I'm going to choose the lesser of two evils. Anything was acceptable for our survival

at this point. Even if her eyes could be red as a consequence. NO, I would not let that happen. Then

again didn't I claim to my family earlier that I would not do what I was about to? Roaring furiously,

Jasper had actually backed against the wall from my anger at him for suggesting what he did.

Would it end well if I went through with it? Alice interrupted my doubts.

_ We're with you Edward. It doesn't start badly that is all I can see. We _

_ are getting ready, tell Bella._

Swallowing my absent saliva, I faced her. Already her face construed to one of panic. I

winced. Perhaps, I had sat there contemplating too long. She was already thinking the worst. This

probably was. What other choice did I have? James and Victoria would have been simple enough

tasks while the government would have been manageable if difficult to avoid. Together it strained

our family. I had assured Bella our family would be fine. Her scanty confidence in my words

shattered because Emmett had recklessly charged a special operative vampire who could cut into an

enemy with the slightest pressure. That made things difficult as well, they actually are better trained

than most vampires as well as gifted with keen abilities, another thing that I counted in my decision.

Eventually, my family would lose their endurance after facing constantly strong opponents. No

match for the slippery eel, he was deeply wounded which soured Rosalie even more toward Bella. I

would have to make sure to hire a psychiatrist for Bella after this. At least, she was visibly sound

when she stayed with me. My heart swelled at this trivial fact before flattening itself with worry

about what was ahead.

"Bella, have I ever told you about the Volturri?"


	19. The Plan

1Disclaimer: So you ratted out Alice who I got to rat out on you. Well, she is not the only one I have on speed dial. I'm going to the head vampire.

(I call Carlisle.)

Me: "Rose is beating up Alice. " (I explain the matter.)

Carlisle: "Well I don't agree with people owning vampires, but I'll stop the fight and send Esme to stop Edward."

(Esme appears out of nowhere with Edward.)

Edward: "Actually, we are owned by Stephanie Meyer. "

Carlisle: "Oh yeah and Edward stop conspiring to read those books. No good can come of it. Also, stop trying to help kidnap Isaac."

Edward: "Fine."

( Carlisle goes to stop Alice and Rosalie fighting.)

So there.

Ch 19: The Plan

"Volturri?" I sounded out the word, not remembering if Alice ever mentioned it.

"You probably know of them, just not the name. Do you remember Alice telling you about Carlisle and the Nighttime patrons of the Arts." His voice was dead panned and forced.

" Aro, Marcus, and Caius ?" I whispered, not knowing why I suddenly felt the need to whisper.

"Yes they are known as the Volturri. The closest thing vampires have to a royal family you could say. They made sure vampires followed the only rule there was." He smiled wryly at some forgotten joke.

"What rule?" I was rather unclear of how vampires operated before they were put into a human society.

" The only rule _was _not to expose ourselves as vampires to humans." Again his velvet voice laced in acid as if tasting something vile.

"Oh, I guess that is rather redundant now. So, what are they doing now? There kinda out of a job." I puzzled trying to seem indifferent but actually voraciously curious. His lips twitched into a delicate smile. His face marred with

an emotion I couldn't identify. This must be leading to something horrible.

" I was hoping to work up to that. However, it looks like I'll have to tell you now." I smiled at him looking shocked, placing my hands to my face.

"You're going to give me a straight answer." With mournful eyes, he replied.

"I need to explain this as quickly as possible were getting closer. I would stop the car and explain but I'm afraid I don't know how long my family can distract the government with a wild goose chase." Nodding, I waited

expectantly.

" The government is well aware of the Volturri. They're number one on their hit list and from what we gathered, we are number three. The government vampire soldiers followed James when he thought you were with my other

family members. We were being followed by Victoria. Then, Jacob and his whole pack stepped in and kept her at bay. Hopefully, the wolf pack continues to help us. I still don't know where Jacob found the time to call them. We

haven't stopped running the car since James started tracking us after we left the hotel. " He stopped although he hadn't answered my question yet, considering my feelings, to let me ask about Jacob for a few moments.

I digested the information so I could question carefully.

" Jacob is still following us with his pack. So, exactly how many are in his pack?" He seemed pleased that I was thinking carefully. Probably hoping that I wouldn't do anything reckless when we got to wherever we're going. I

wished him luck with that since I wasn't sure myself if I would accidentally.

" About a hundred, their pack would normally be no more than twenty or thirty. In recent years, the numbers of vampires have increased rapidly. In consequence, their numbers have also increased. As you can imagine, Jacob

likely has a monstrous head ache." Again, he seemed uneasy.

" How are vampire's populations increasing if they are being contained?" So many questions were sprouting from meager answers.

"That is something, I would like to know soon." He knew that he would have to continue now and it looked close to killing him, metaphorically speaking. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he continued.

"Caius and Aro are in hiding, reduced to existing in caves in the mountains. Only Jane, Heidi and they are left of the original family as well as select guards, about five. We are heading toward those caves right now since I know

the location and structure of them. It is a bit of a hidden castle. They have converted the caves quite well to their needs. The internet makes gathering food much easier. I'll have to run to the caves with you latched to my back

when we get closer to the mountains." He looked at me with slightly mirthful eyes.

"Hope you don't mind." He looked a little too enthusiastic about giving me a ride on his back. I would have to thwart the idea from his head. Briefly, I looked at the surrounding mountains. There wouldn't be much of a choice.

Then something occurred to me.

"What happened to Marcus?" Edward pursed his lips already expecting me to realize the missing name.

"Very observant of you, Bella, Marcus was captured a few years ago by the government. I'm hoping we can form a temporary truce while our interests coincide. We're invading Washington with them so they can help fight off our

entourage. " Then, his golden orbs blazed into mine.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me carefully. I'm sure; Alice has told you of their diets already. If I'm going to keep you alive, I need you to aid me. When we get to the caves, you need to stay quiet until spoken to. I will direct

the conversation away from you as much as I can. Of course, my main objective is help in protecting you albeit indirectly. Please understand that this is a risky move to pull. They may not be interested in team work, and we

may have to fight our way out. Also, there is the possibility if they help us that they may try to use you as a snack or even as a captive to gain advantage over us eventually." Hesitantly, he measured my reaction.

Surprisingly, my main reaction was relief. Relief that there was a chance that someone that I didn't care about would die instead of my new vampire family or my wolf friends. There were risks but considerably more manageable

than constant attacks from lethal vampire soldiers.

"All right, let's strike a deal." My optimism actually caused him to swerve a little. Rapidly, he hit the brakes, incredulous. Our sudden stop caused me to turn away toward the window from the impact. Now I was afraid to look

back at him wondering what emotion his eyes would reflect.

"You're okay with all of this?" He said more to himself than me. Needless to say, his sudden behavior shocked me leaving me ultimately confused. Wasn't this so I would be ready for what lay ahead?

"Did I say something wrong?" Worriedly, with much difficulty, I swivelled to face him. His smile was sardonic.

"No, it's just that I keep expecting you to run away screaming. Your lack of survival instincts continues to amaze me." Nodding his head in amazement, he just looked at me wonderingly. I turned the tables on him after a few

minutes.

"Did you ever think maybe that you are key to my survival?" I answered with a brilliant smile. He responded with my favorite crooked one.

"One last thing, if Jane starts to focus on you, get behind me." This time I just nodded as we reached the mountains in record time. I was more worried about riding on Edward and hitting random objects than his odd request.

Gradually the lingering moment had to end. With almost deliberate slow movements, he started the car. Time seemed frozen as both our desires to delay the inevitable appeared to combine extending seconds to hours. An

eternity seemed to pass before the car stopped again this time in one final deliberate motion.


	20. Alliance

1Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own Isaac, vampire of the eighties. Oh, I have another story that I'm doing which is part of the reason that these updates have slowed down. I would appreciate it if you read it especially the third chapter. Normally, I wouldn't advertise but not a lot of people have read the third chapter and it's my favorite, albeit the silliest.

Ch 20: Alliance

"Just get on my back." Edward cooed close to laughing.

"No!" I whined while squeezing myself into the trunk of the car.

This time he couldn't contain his laughter which sounded like harmonious bells. Sooner than I would have liked, the laughter stopped as he remembered our dire situation.

"What are you afraid of?" Mercilessly, he crawled into the trunk next to me.

"Crashing into trees, dying, and motion sickness, Cullen." I ranted as I tried to sneak out of the trunk and possibly hide in the woods.

"Was the first time so unpleasant?" He became puzzled over my reaction when I was enthusiastic to be meeting blood thirsty bitter vampires. Nonetheless, he gently and firmly pulled me back into the trunk on top of him.

"Mhhm," I mumbled fearfully. Chuckling, Edward inched his face close to mine whispering.

"I'll have to make you forget the last time then." My body tingled with anticipation, helplessly.

Determinedly, he lowered his lips to my neck proceeding to launch an onslaught of butterfly kisses. Struggling without success, I became dazed. There was something I was afraid of?

"What are you afraid, is going to happen?" This angered me as clearly the showoff smelled an easy victory.

"Hitting trees and getting sick." Think Bella there was more. Contemplating, he analyzed my face not sure of his next action. Suddenly his lips met mine with an underlying controlled force, yet a desperation seeped from his lips. My warm lips burned into his freezing ones as all pretenses slipped away, almost no restraint on either side. Naturally, his self control was regained first although I could still see the inner struggle stemming from his eyes. Already returning to his task, he asked again.

"Are you really afraid because of me?" There was an insecurity to his tone. Silently, his body was scrunched into a stiff position afraid to move incase any instinct to kill me surfaced. The rephrased question stifled my response as I could not find a reason to be afraid with him there.

"When you put it that way, I guess there is no reason to be afraid. I feel safe with you." Carefully, I shifted to face him tracing his lips. Smiling lightly with flame inducing eyes, he responded pointedly.

"For now, I need you to be. However, normally that would not be a normal response a person should have if they want to last the night. " Obviously, he did not want me to be so comfortable in his presence, yet he could not help being pleased as his crooked smile crawled onto the otherwise somber look.

"Ah, Edward, normal is a judging word." I retaliated. Then, I proceeded to spontaneously jump onto his back. After he got over the initial shock, there was no desire to consume me as all I heard as we speed through to the mountains was laughter.

Our travel to the Volturri mountains, as I deemed them, lasted only an instance. Once, Edward began speeding away I cowardly fluttered my eyes shut.

" Bella, we're here. You can open your eyes now." Edward's voice was a hollow echo. His previous good mood had vanished as he prepared to face what could be our last chance. I stared in awe at the giant oak doors of what likely used to be an open gaping hole of a giant cavern.

Howls erupted from the forest. Apparently, they didn't like the new plan. As a hundred wolf howls resonated around us, I cringed knowing all their protests could do was kill us if they continued. Mechanically, Edward growled a warning into the forest.

"Jacob, all you will do with this stunt is increase her chances of being killed. You're giving away our position as well as increasing the probability of hostility." Pausing, he unleashed a menacing smile before continuing.

"We wouldn't want her to end up like me would we." All that followed was deathly silence. I'm sure everyone could hear my heart beating faster from the comment. Edward frowned as he heard my increased heart rate, positive that I was more excited at the thought than I should be.

" Please, follow me, Bella, and hope this is the_ only_ complication in completing our mission." Promptly, he slipped his cold hand into mine leading me to possible death. The giant oak doors were opened effortlessly leaving me an unobstructed view of the room.

The walls were a deep red color. About five ornate chairs were formed into a circle in the spacious rounded space. I had never seen a deeper red so curiously, I tore away from Edward's grasp to marvel at it. My hands felt the stone structure which was remarkably smooth as if paint had never graced its presence, yet the walls were solid red.

"Bella . . . " He sounded a warning.

"...That isn't paint." Instantly, my stomach knotted. So, this wasn't paint at all it was blood from hundreds of people recycled to _be _paint. Worriedly, Edward latched his hand again to mine while rubbing smooth circles on my shoulders to try to soothe me. I didn't let go of Edward's hand after that.

We left the feeding rooms quite rapidly. The main halls of the caverns which were no longer damp as they naturally would be. Series of pipes were sprawled all over maintaining a dry atmosphere. Gold decorated almost every stalagmite, in fact every cavern wall. Once in awhile, there would be paintings or another opening with lavish furniture. Thousands of hallways snaked every which way, but Edward never faltered in his navigation. So, _this _is rock bottom to the Volturri.

The giant maze seemed unending, until, I smacked into Edward's stone cold body. I backed away and hid behind him waiting to hear my fate, everyone's fate honestly.

There were two steel thrones in the center of what I deduced to be the largest room. As I entered, I recognized them unchanged. Aro and Caius turned to face us guarded. Even I could see them force themselves into pleasantries.

"Edward, what brings you to our humble abode?" Aro exclaimed in what, I'm sure he thought was a warm manner. Wasting no time, Edward fluidly laid out the situation.

"I'm here to make a proposition." Aro's face suddenly lit up.

"I don't suppose you have reconsidered our previous offer?" Aro was absolutely joyous.

I wondered what was the old offer to undo a hundred years of misery.

"No. This is quite a different suggestion." He said flatly and politely. Aro immediately soured but urged Edward to continue, still hopeful.

"At this moment," he nudged me forward. "We have the same enemy. The government is wanting to take something from me and desecrate her. So, I come here to recommend an alliance." After that, he simply waited to see which way the tide would turn.

"Why should we join ourselves with you?" Cauis responded abruptly, clearly angered. Edward looked self assured almost mocking in his response.

"Didn't there used to be three of you? If three is better than one, you, two must be lukewarm." After that brash remark, Cauis was ready to lunge at Edward. Aro stopped him, motioning with his hand. He had clearly decided that a chance to retrieve Marcus was worthwhile.

"Very well, we may join you but first I need to know why." At this point, Aro paid attention to any signs of weakness Edward would relent.

"Why?" Edward repeated stiffening as the attention turned to me.

"Yes, Why?" He turned to me in sudden transparent curiosity. Edward after a few moments decided to explain before Aro jumped to conclusions which would be a very bad thing.

"Because of her, I love her. The government wants her to become a vampire and join them."

Aro interrupted.

"How do you know?" Edward tapped his head.

"Mind reader." If Aro had not been interested before, he was now. He was leaning away from his throne in fascination.

" You want to retrieve Marcus. You aren't strong enough alone as your numbers have dwindled. We can't hold off our pursuers forever. Off course, you are not our only option. We can always go elsewhere." Edward's response was hurried and causal and brutally honest. Aro's eyes now gleamed in interest. Obviously, Edward new how to manipulate Aro who apparently loved a good story. Then, of course, the Volturri was desperate, and we had destroyed any chance of them setting their own terms.

"All right, the Volturri will help you protect the little human. However, I can't understand why you would go to the trouble. Shake on the deal?" He said hopefully which just caused Edward to smile.

"That won't be necessary." Aro curled his lips seething in fury at something I wasn't comprehending.

"What are the terms of this alliance?" Cauis said snidely clearly unhappy with the way all this was going. Edward obliged him in a matter a fact manner.

"Well, there is really no point in joining forces if you try to eat her." He declared sensibly while his voice flowed like honey in a forceful demanding way. Both seem relatively irritated by the request but willing to accept the term easily, so far everything was going splendidly.

"Then you will need to stave off all humans. They can track a blood trail quite efficiently. Let's not forget Jane as I will not tolerate her torturing any of my family." Sighing in defeat, Aro nodded waiting for the rest.

"If you help my family and I by keeping the soldiers at bay, we will help retrieve Marcus in Washington DC's lab. I also need the Volturri's help in eliminating a tracker called James.

Oh, please expect all of you exterminated if you dare touch a hair on her head. " Eyes stared threateningly at the head Volturri members as he bent down to kiss my head.

"How many of you are left?" Aro was measuring up how much of a threat Edward's family would be if we were to survive.

"All of them are fine. Thank you for your concern, Aro. We are meeting them in New York." The dismissing remark severely annoyed Aro, but Edward was already half way out the door.

Things moved swiftly after that for me anyway. Edward gently carried me away as the Volturri prepared to leave so I only caught glimpses of Jane, Heidi and the other guards. All the previous hostility melted away as the terms were established.

Protectively he seated me on his lap in the car. Aro was in the passenger's seat, and Cauis was in the back. The others were following on foot. He never let me out of his sight. Otherwise, he conversed steadily with Aro discussing Carlisle greatly as well as strategy for the coming battle. Soon, we would meet my vampire family, wolf friends, and the psychotic vampire army out to kill me while James waited in the shadows. All chaos would soon reign.


	21. Are we there yet?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I simply torture them for my own amusement and consequently your own.**

Ch 21: Are we there yet?

The stifling silence trickled away for what seemed like an eternity, how I loathed the word now_, eternity_. There was nothing left to say. Abruptly, Aro futilely grasped my hand which I had taken the time to glove for such an attempt. Then, I swatted his hand away, no contact no service. There was rage and frustration building in Aro at not being able to know all at a touch of a hand. Cauis rolled his eyes seeming to just want be back in the dark caverns rather than deal with Aro's childish behavior. This was my worse plan yet. Bella stared curiously at the display. Right, there were things that I needed to mention to her _soon_. I sighed, and my release of breath unintentionally invaded her senses, increasing my angel's heartbeat. Aro and Cauis snickered as Bella blushed. This is how they actually acted? Here I was with an angel in the middle of hell. Aro seemed to open his mouth and close it before saying his question out loud realizing that if I had wanted to answer that I would have done so already.

Correction, there was nothing left I was _willing _to say. At least now, I had an idea of what hell would be like as I could not imagine anything worse than being stuck with Cauis and Aro in a car. Then, of course, God had to prove me wrong.

"Are we there yet?" Bella said innocently. Honestly, the question didn't irk me as I knew she was trying to release herself from the ceaseless monotony.

"No, not yet Bella." I answered patiently. She proceeded to play with my hair, but the glint in her eye unnerved me. Aro suddenly took interest in her game. A few minutes passed.

"Edward, are we there yet?" Aro said animatedly, happy to find some way to torture me. I took a deep breath that I didn't need. All right, I could still avoid this bloody situation. I turned on the radio putting on classical music. For a while, it seemed that I had indeed averted disaster. Unfortunately, this was not so.

Continuing the let's annoy Edward to death game, Aro changed the station to heavy metal. Bella and I cringed at the jarred notes. Aro and Cauis were rocking out. What was wrong with them?

Maybe they drank from a drug addict one too many times.

Why did I let them into the car? I reflected back on what led to this nightmare. There was no need to anger them by refusing a simple request. They _insisted _on riding in the car with us when both were capable of running along with the others. This was a deliberate attempt to get information from me. Since they couldn't, they opted to frazzle my nonexistent nerves. Yet, I was still twitching which doesn't seem fair.

Narrowing my eyes in determination as I prepared for war, I changed the song again while turning up the volume. Aro was smiling now since he knew I was annoyed. This song war continued for well over an hour. Until, he changed it to a song from Kiss. Poor Bella couldn't take it anymore.

She changed the song for me. Aro looked shocked. After all, she just challenged a vampire. They didn't know Bella very well.

"Don't change it." Prudently with an irritated look, she signaled with an upright hand to not even try. Aro looked ready to reconsider the whole let's not eat Bella term of the agreement. So, I needed a distraction. Without thinking, I smashed the stereo. Sparks flew everywhere and for once in a hundred years, Cauis erupted in laughter. I reprimanded lamely.

"Don't make me turn this car around." The sudden attack on the radio did not phase Bella at all. In fact, Bella melted into my shoulder pouting at me, no longer looking to play. Relaxing her body, she tried to force sleep. Aro turned toward the window also soured by my reaction.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. At least, it was quiet now.

"Are we there yet?" Cauis whined. Apparently, Cauis decided maybe acting childish could have its advantages. He looked like he was in heaven while I was stuck in this hell.

Why me?

Right,I kidnaped an _angel_. Actually, I remembered suddenly, smiling crookedly. She kidnaped _me._

I told him happily after my sudden good mood.

"No not yet."


	22. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Words cannot express my laments at not updating if anyone is still waiting the wait is over.

Ch 22: Discovery

Riding across the country, smooth never ending yellow lines, my cheeks became hot because of what I was about to ask. For once, under the blankets, Edward's body was only adding to my discomfort. Three vampires were in the car; hopefully, one would remember I was only human.

"I need to go to the bathroom now. Edward, can you stop at a gas station?" I whispered uselessly. Edward looked down from pretending to pay attention to the road to answer me.

"Alright, let me find somewhere... suitable." His heavenly voice hesitated. I also knew that look which indicated he wouldn't let me go anywhere but a four class hotel or higher bathroom if he had any say in the matter. Never mind we were in the middle of nowhere. My bladder couldn't afford the luxury.

" I need to go now!" My face was getting hotter and hotter. Edward pursed his lips about to protest but swerved instead into the nearest gas station.

Aro and Cauis seemed to have quieted realizing Edward knew someone more annoying than either of them combined (Emmett) so he would never crack. Both sat in the back seat completely still yet their lips still moved inaudibly.

Edward escorted me whispering seriously although he grinned broadly, "Please don't fall into the toilet. Don't think I won't come rescue you." He chuckled, and I smiled hoping he was kidding.

After nervously wondering if Edward had waited outside for me all that time, I came out into an empty parking lot. Everything was eerily quiet in the moonlight what unnerved me the most, however, was Edward's absence. Then someone grabbed my arm while I released a piercing scream.

Two pairs of red eyes looked down at me perplexed. The arm that gripped me let go as if in sudden shock. Angered golden orbs appeared from the forest cursing, my body relaxed involuntarily knowing he was there. He had Jane- if I remembered correctly- by the scruff of the neck. Aro finally recovered from what I could only determine as some type of revelation with a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"Edward, I believe there is something that you forgot to mention to us." In a blink of an eye, Edward was next to me.

"No, there is nothing I _forgot _to mention." With a confident smirk, Edward remarked mockingly trying to inch me away. Despite the dark night, I was sure that I was the only one in the dark. Aro was unaffected, and he called casually.

"Jane." The tiny frame smiled with underlying menace. Cracking her knuckles, she gained a look of intense concentration right at me.

"No!" Edward shielded me, before collapsing on the floor in pain. Jane circled him as the more intense her stare, the more Edward writhed in pain.

"Edward." I cried pathetically standing between them. Jane un-phased returned her attention to me.

"Bella don't..." A yowl arose on his throat as Jane silenced him.

"Bye-bye, Edward's little lamb." Fierce fiery eyes refocused on me. I winced expecting relentless pain. Moments passed...

Nothing happened. Stomping her foot in frustration, her gaze should have burned through me, yet I was immune...

Immune to vampire powers but Jasper and Alice? I wish Edward would explain. Edward. Quickly, I turned he was already up.

"Aro. Cauis. I think it's best you follow on foot from now on and I'll forget this digression." Snapping his fingers, a hundred growls raged simultaneously. I'm sure Jacob had to do more with that than Edward, but the 3,000 year-old vampires don't need to know that. Aro and Caius nodded with apprehension although the smiles never left their faces. They disappeared into the forest while Edward rapidly put me into the passenger seat. Crossing my arms check, angry pout check, not staring directly into his eyes check, and now I'm ready to argue.

"Edward, I need answers _**now**_."


	23. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, although soon I will own a copy of the fourth book. (Inserts evil laugh)**

**This should stop the confusion for both Bella and the Readers enjoy!**

There was tension. I still didn't understand it. Was it something I did that I gave away? Perhaps, a vital piece of information, I blurted out by my actions.

We had been traveling for several days in which Edward had never left my side. The effort to keep track of me at all times was not coincidental. I knew there was definite danger in the very air.

My heart thundered with every mile we came closer to New York City. Aro and Caius radiated waves of joy as if something was about to come to an end. They weren't even in the car.

I was sure that something was me.

"Bella." Edward mediated calmly. Aro and Cauis had already penetrated the city and were waiting for us. If I had not been informed, the fact Edward was less reserved now would give me a subtle clue. He inched the car into the woods to a nearby Cabin in the outskirts of New York City. Reflexive as ever, the car was perfectly parked.

"Bella come with me." He whispered urgently as he fluidly stepped out of the car. Oh, it was time for the ever fun lots of questions, few answers, and a lot more questions.

Undeterred by are past attempts at this. I obeyed. Entering the cabin, I could tell that it was hollow inside clearly abandoned. What struck me were the signatures that could be seen carved on the door which included love doctor, mother nature, ice queen, fortune teller, psychiatrist, Brown Bear, and wild cat. I turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"Come here often?" I'm sure that if we weren't possibly being hunted by hundreds of vampires, he would have cracked a smile.

"No, We come only when we'd like to stay near the big apple." I laughed, for once in the past couple of weeks, not feeling in immediate danger.

Questioningly, he looked at me. Hesitating at first, he seemed to determine quite a few moves ahead of our problems like in a game of chess before smilingly jovially.

"I think we have a few moments to add one nickname. What would you like it to be?" Inexplicably, the knife was already in his hand.

"The death of you." He frowned, teeming with guilt. I cringed slightly deciding that it was too soon to joke. Indirectly, I shrugged. He was already at work.

Inside the circle of names now stood the word angel exquisitely carved right next to his. Returning to a better mood sooner than expected, he embraced me.

Unwillingly, I relapsed to what currently held my thoughts, the incident which lead to my frustrated demand to know **everything**. To no avail as Edward had only shook his head, and signaled to wait until there were no prying ears. We were now successfully alone. Pleadingly, he whispered softly what he wouldn't in the car.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you right away what has been going on." He relaxed his grip to sit me on his lap as he situated himself so he sat cross-legged on the floor back against the wall.

" Aro can read minds by having contact with whom he wants to know about, a touch on the shoulder and so on." I nodded in understanding that explained Edwards use of gloves and the slapping away of hands in the car.

"Jane can ... Well, I'm sure you've guessed." My face paled, but I said nothing.

"While you were occupied, I caught Jane thinking some unpleasant thoughts about you. I went to confront her about the issue. Apparently, Jane was a distraction to extract information by contacting your skin." That explained Edward's absence, I had a rather sure idea of what those unpleasant thoughts were, my screaming form fallen to the ground most likely.

" I can't read your mind." I waited but nothing more passed his lips.

"I knew that Edward." Undeterred, he smiled without really smiling while eyeing me carefully. He was having trouble bringing himself to give me whatever the bad news was.

"Just, tell me Edward. I can handle it." I lied, not really knowing if that was true or not. He nodded. Taking an unnecessary breath, Edward began.

" I can't read your mind but neither can Aro. Jane cannot touch you either with her power." He said smugly. I shivered, remembering Edward writhing on the floor. Edward responded by holding me closer before continuing.

" They see you as a potentially powerful ally. If you have this power, it is possible that the powers you would have as a vampire would be immense. They have few options left open to them, courtesy of the government. They are desperate. Even, if the Volturri were not hanging by a thread, you would be of great interest to them. Before, they would wait. They won't wait anymore. They will turn you as soon as they find an opportunity." I breath hitched. Wasn't this what I wanted? I shook my head, not like this. I wanted Edward . . .

" I won't give them that opportunity. I will keep you safe Bella. I will keep you human." I wanted Edward to bite me. I bit my lip, pondering the right time to re-approach the subject. I nodded meekly, hoping my face did not reveal clues to what I was thinking. I wanted to be a vampire. Attentively, I waited. Right now, Answers were more important.

" Do you have any questions?" Edward tilted his head down to my form. Thoughtfully, I decided to approach my most pressing questions.

"How is it that Alice and Jasper's abilities work on me but not your's, Aro's, or Jane's ability?" Edward answered easily, obviously expecting the question.

" Bella, Jasper's power deals with the body while Alice's gift catches sight of your actions. Your mind is the safest part of your being. I nor the Volturri can tread on it." He smiled his crooked grin with deep sincerity. I smiled brightly back. That was the humor I missed in this situation. I stretched while leaning deeper into his cool body tilting my head to him.

"What will we do now?" He furrowed his brow as he gathered his strategy together although I knew it was planned long before but spelled out for my benefit.

"We will continue working with the Volturri. They will keep their word to help us as long as Marcus is still captured."

"What happens when he is free?" His eyes glowed with malice.

" That depends on their actions, I will tear them apart with the aid of my family and burn them to a crisp if they try to hurt you." I mumbled a response in comprehension as outside alighted in the dying light, twilight.

"What about James and Victoria?"

" If all goes well, they will be ash long before the Volturri double-crosses us."

"The government super-vampire death squad?" He frowned concerned that I was keeping track of the people trying to kill me.

" There is no limit on what or whom I will protect you from Bella. Besides, I believe a hundred wolves are more than enough to put up a fair fight." I had forgotten the wolves for a while.

"Are they watching us now?" Curiously, I stood and peaked outside. Edward's face grew mischievous. Gently, he tilted my head leaning down as he pretended to sink his teeth into me. Intruding Growls practically caused the walls to vibrate. He simply began to plant butterfly kisses up and down my neck. The chilling pleasure intensified with every kiss as he lingered longer and longer. There were a few other things I would like to get back to as far as contact went.

Finally and unfortunately, he released me leaving to return with a giant blanket from the trunk of the car. Swiftly, I was wrapped in a blanket and held in place resting on top of him. My eyes would not close although the growling had ceased, a lonely howl resonated in the woods. I was sure of who was howling. I felt a kiss on my forehead before the soothing hum of my lullaby exuded Edward's throat and all was black.


	24. Eliza's Frustration Isaac's Revenge

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sorry again for the extremely belated chapter if anyone is still eyeing this story from a while ago. Series of unforeseen circumstances including grueling first couple weeks of school and of course I was enjoying myself during the summer too, well mostly, on with the story.**_

_**Twilight cast, Isaac, and Eliza: Finally!**_

_**Me: Jeez.**_

_**Edward: I'm not the one who slept till noon in the summer.**_

_**Me: There are so many things I could say to that. ( I casually take out Breaking Dawn.)**_

_**Mind Explaining how your daughter exists scientifically Edward? I do not want to hear it's a miracle.**_

_**Edward: (He Opens and closes his mouth and remembers.) I can still . . . **_

_**Me: How come the fire neglected that Edward? ( He is unsure how to answer while Emmett begins laughing in the background.)**_

_**Edward: On with the story!**_

_**Me: That's what I thought.**_

**You can ignore the dialog if you'd like. I just don't like the sketchy reasoning behind Nessie. Cute though. (I decide to hold Nessie up.) **

**Edward: Grrr...**

**Me:(I put her down.)**

**Hehehe . . . **

Ch 24: Eliza's Frustration, Isaac's revenge

Eliza

Weeks of fruitless effort were wearing me thin. I sighed, thoroughly bored. I stared out

the window waiting for Isaac to return. Please take a long time. Please take a long time . . .

Hmm . . . I still prefer boredom to mortification. On another note, Edward and Bella had

left the apartment for a week slipping right past us! What does Isaac say to me?

' I 'll take care of **it,' **he said. I thought we were a team, and it turns out I'm just a play

thing to mess within his free time. I hear the door creak giving away his entrance. Smiling, I turn

around, expecting him in a few seconds to swish next to her. I like the word swish. Poor Isaac

missed sneaking up on her in their headquarters's silent non-squeaking doors. Oh right, I was ...

am mad at him.

Unlike what Isaac usually wore, the classic tux made him look stunning, especially in the

moonlight which was all apart of his melodramatic facade. He had wholeheartedly accepted the

bet and had not prolonged his role as Edward. The whole week he had been torturing me. My

eyes glazed imagining me as a doll, and Isaac ripping off my head.

"Eliza." He said to me smoothly a haunting echo of Edward's voice. The laughter in his

eyes gave him away, but his face was completely serious. I on the other hand jumped. Hadn't I

expected him to pop up next to me? He'll definitely rub it in.

"Are you okay? Am I giving you too much to do?" Breaking his charade slightly, he still

maintained it by gripping me in an overly passionate hug. How did Bella take this every day?

Stupid personality reader from level four who's one of Isaac's poker buddies . . . **Wait **

**Concern**, Isaac doesn't _show concern. _If we somehow ended up in jail, (Our coverage in the

company prevents that but hypothetically.) he'd be let's do it again ! Wait too much toooo

doooo? Is he serious? Why am I talking to myself so much?

"Are you okay? Is one of the many people who try to kill you on a regular basis

bothering you Eliza?"Faking concern, he showed much bravado in his voice or symphony really.

"You're the one acting like Edward. I'm not acting like Bella." I stood up dramatically to

exit the room. The walls were closing in. When unfortunately, I slipped.

"Not like Bella huh?" He said smugly.

"Shut up, Isaac." I murmured into his chest. Why did I have to land there of all places?

_He'll always catch when you fall._ Quiet conscious, why go and tempt the vampire? I don't have the

teenage hormones to spur me on. I looked into his green eyes. What was I thinking of? Why am I

so interrogative today? I did not just ask myself that?

"Arrgh, my brain won't stop today." I picked myself up, no need to have Hera walk in

today and see them like this. Ah, I had to admit I admired Bella's blatant ability to ignore

danger. She could not ignore a female vampire who had threatened her multiple times when

Isaac wasn't around, talk about single white female. Besides, Isaac would never be interested in

me. What Hera thought as intimacy was actually Isaac treating her like a guy.

Maybe, what was torture for her was that Isaac was treating her like a girl, for all the

wrong reasons. _Just a guy bet._ He would unfazed seem to bask in triumph when her heart would

race, just a game. _She was just a game to him._ She was a way to use his predatory instincts

without harming anyone, except her.

"Are you okay?" Had his voice gotten higher? Again with the questions, then, the anger

took over.

"Am I okay?" She started softly, barely above a whisper gaining strength as her fury

climaxed.

"Of course, I am not okay. You haven't told me anything in the last week. You've been

playing games with me instead. I have a right to know. A Person who helps you while working

together that is what a partner is, Isaac." I spat out his name.

" I've been stuck here since Monday because the little pixie of their group tried and

failed, thankfully, to kidnap me. Who knows what they would have done to me? With the Emo

kid and muscle face, I don't think you care at all about me." I took a breath, a human weakness.

"I'll tell you, " He said quietly. Isaac was never quiet, and he even looked pained.

"But first I have a surprise." He slowly and deliberately came within inches of my face.

His actually feelings completely concealed or gone. Isaac was sometimes as carefree as a little

kid, and things would leave his mind and plague him no more, sad or troubled for only a

moment. That never happened to her, I decided to brace myself for the _surprise_. Another Edward

moment brought to you by Isaac.

Isaac blindfolded her, turning and weaving through the building. Until reaching a room in

the third floor, I think, room 3b.

"Welcome to the third floor. You are in room 3b." Isaac proclaimed dramatically. I patted myself on the back that I

wasn't completely useless or rusty.

"The room is lovely, Isaac." Maybe pretending that everything's all right is what keeps

you light and airy. You start forgetting that you're on the edge of a craggy cliff.

Still, he kept his Edward voice on.

"An excellent dinner for you and a decent dinner for me." I couldn't help but smile at the

coffee cup full of pig's blood. He hunted yesterday. At least that's what I thought. It's hard to

tell when he can change the color of his eyes.

"Very well." I won't let the feelings in. Why give him any satisfaction? Don't predators

leave their food alone when it ceases to be fun?

Isaac frowned. He was always good at making me laugh. The fact that my mood hadn't

really changed, perplexed him. Our relationship was light and airy. Was I weighing it down?

In desperation, he took out the duckies. Oh no, not the duckies. I wanted to talk. This was

avoiding me. He always avoids me, any real feeling really.

"Now, you know I'll do anything for you including plucking the moon and the stars or

some duckies for you." He squeezed the duckies making them quack. I tried not to laugh. I really did.

Melodious laughter followed from my throat. We are hiding again.

The evening went smoothly, then. I hardly remembered what we talked about. There was

laughter and breezy talking. This was the last night that he would do this romantic dinners, thoughtful

gifts, mushy words would all be gone. The relief and the disappointment were immense. What

did I want?

"I'll tell you now." Finally, I wouldn't be in the dark.

"Edward has recruited the Volturri." I spit the wine I was drinking on him. Well, this

isn't good.

"What are we going to do?" The twinkle in his eyes was all him.

"Well, to give you a clue, I bought you a ninja suit." This was the first time I've really smiled all evening.

**Read and Review**


	25. Clarification

1Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Me: Where's Nessie?

Edward: You banned her from the premises.

Me: No. Really? There must be some sort of understanding.

(I see a brown haired little girl from behind the electric fence. I start shooting paint balls. Jacob pops up from behind the wig.)

Me: Ah!

Jacob: Come on let her in.

Me: No, and you used to be cool.

Jacob: I used to be banned from the premises.

Jasper:(Security) Actually, you still are. ( He starts throwing water balloons at Jacob. He retreats.)

Me: Victory!

(Jacob charges the fence and jumps over.)

Me: Eeep.

Ch 25: Clarification

Isaac

"Edward recruited the Volturri, and you had me sitting here eating bonbons?" She

responded indignantly.

I had expected her to be upset, but the bubbling anger surprised me. Everything seemed to

have cooled though my heart seems to be throbbing in pain. She knows I would do

anything for her right?

"Hello, Earth to Isaac is there anything else you want to say?" Hmm . . . I must be

hanging around Eliza too much. I'm spacing out.

"Yeah, I have a plan." I said adamantly.

"Sooo . . . " She was pressing. I should keep her waiting.

"I vote we dress up Alice in mismatched clothing." I said dramatically, needless to say

she brought out the crowbar to jab me.

"You couldn't use your fists?" I pouted slightly.

"You're not worth it. Now tell me." She annunciated carefully. Grinning, I continued.

Maybe, she was just tired of being cooped up and snapped at me.

"Well, befriend Edward Cullen." I said seriously.

" Yeah and Alice can give me a make over." She plopped on the couch dramatically.

"I said I had a plan don't worry. I'm not completely juvenile." I stated reassuringly.

"I'll save Bella." I admitted to her.

"Oh, Like that happens to Bella every day. Wait, never mind." She concentrated.

" I set a meeting with them, James, and his little red head friend too. I'll dash in and save

the day." I posed in Super Man formation.

"You devious little monkey. Where do I come in?" She looked at me expectantly.

Carefully, I took the crowbar from her hands.

"You don't come in at all. I'll need you for maintenance." Swiftly, I looked away from

the death glare she would be giving me.

" It's not to have girl talks with Bella right?" She offered off hand, before she realized

that is exactly what I meant.

"No." She backed away like I was radioactive or something. She never was girly.

"Don't worry. You will have something to do. Befriend the rest of the Cullens with your

feminine charms and when your done call of the army of vampires outside their building."

I clarified precisely.

"That's a tall order for me but what makes you think the Volturri would let you befriend

their formidable ally?" So perceptive, I thought happily.

"I'll hand over Marcus with our connections and at the opportune time . . . "

"Have them all captured once your buddy-buddy." She finished smiling.

"I'm glad you appreciate my brilliance." I responded to her smiling coyly.

"Yeah, sure did you borrow a light bulb?" She added playfully.

"I screwed it in myself."I put my thumb to my chest proudly.

"Very well, when do you need to rescue the damsel in distress?"

She hung her arms to her forehead.

"Not for a few hours, do you want to play video games?" I offered casually.

"Sure." She seemed to glow brilliantly. Everything is working like a dream.

**Read and Review**


	26. Quality Time

1**Edward: We thought you were dead.**

**Me: Very funny, I've been busy.**

**Alice: Lies, I know you have been cheating on us.**

**Me: That's preposterous, how could you possibly know that? **

**Everyone glares.**

**Me: Oh.**

**Alice: **...

**Me: Is she okay?**

**Edward: She is trembling in anger. What I want to know is how did we lose out to a guy who plays children's card games? What kind of a name is Jaden?**

**Me: Actually, his name is Judai. Oh, forget it. Can we just start the story?**

**Alice: I've been thinking about this the wrong way. You're in love with Peter Pan.**

**Me: He is not Peter Pan. Can we . . . **

**Bella: Your in love with peter pan.**

**Me: You defied the laws of physics.**

**Bella:.... Can we just start the story? **

**Me: That's what I thought.**

Eliza

"Why the hell did, I agree to this?" I muttered to myself. Then, my eyes glazed and my mind began to haze. Oh no, I remember this feeling. I'm having a flash back.

"_I'm not doing this Isaac." Isaac smiled ruefully. _

"_You already agreed." Isaac stated flatly. He knew he was in the right. _

"_You can't make me." Isaac feigned thinking over my childish arguing._

"_You're going to do it." He said unusually serious. He didn't seem to get that handing me over to the enemy was risky._

"_Why?" This could work. Isaac failed at logic._

" _I'll be very disappointed in you." However, he was very good at pathos. _

Well, I'm back to the present, right outside the Cullen's hotel door in fact. My informant had told me that Isaac had indeed succeeded but then again the informer's informant hated my guts and would like to see me sucked dry or whatever veggie eaters did with captives anyway. Hera, what in a past life have I done to evoke her wrath? No matter, I will not live in fear. I was going to do what I do best, act impulsively, still, better check a few minor details.

"So, Alice won't be able to see our ulterior motives?"

"No, interference is set. " I sweet voice answered me. Delilah, a brown eyed platinum blond with tons of volume to her hair, had a way with information. After all, she was a giant gossip when she was alive.

" How exactly?" My curiosity bested me. Being cooped up for a week and Hera menacing me must have frayed my nerves. I had been standing by the door for twenty minutes.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" She laughed daintily already knowing the answer.

"Jeez, how did you know?" I murmured sarcastically.

" I have my ways. Anyway, a certain vampire in our ranks can completely block vampires extra gifts for one person at a time. Don't you feel special?" She enigmatically retorted.

"Well, that's convenient," I stated, knowing better than to be surprised by the powers vampires picked up.

"By the way, what was with the duckies?" The gossip asked bemused.

"Let's just say that Isaac is very . . . wild." I smiled at the fact that Isaac's randomness could puzzle a gossip. I snapped my cell phone shut and knocked on the door.

I lightly tapped on the door once but there was no need the door was already open. Alice quickly ushered me in.

"Welcome Eliza." She was vibrating with excitement likely from the fact that they wouldn't need to deal with the Volturri much longer or at all actually.

"I take it that you saw me coming?" Her reaction made me hesitant wasn't she supposed to not be able to see my future?

Up till a few hours ago, yes. She scrutinized my wardrobe very disapprovingly. I tensed, no, no, no.

"I have just the thing." She yanked on my arm gently I could tell. I hung out with enough vampires to know when they were being careful.

Well, I need to play nice and some new clothes couldn't hurt.

"You want to show up Hera don't you?" Alice questioned pointedly.

"No . . . No How did you know about that?" Slightly flustered, I wondered how protected that vampire left me.

" I picked it up before the station signaling you, went bust." Her smile contorted into a frown of suspicion. Time for some false bravado.

"I suppose that you suspect that I'm the tooth fairy here to steal your sharp pointy teeth." I huffed indignantly.

Alice eyes twinkled a minute seeming to cast aside mistrust for now.

"Not with that outfit you're not." I vainly tried to flee but Alice circled her prey and seized me.

Isaac sooo owes me.


	27. Confrontations

**Edward: "Look who finally decided to show up!" **

**Me: "Heheh. I figured at the very least I should try to finish this story of mine." **

**Alice: "Peter Pan again?" **

**Me:"No" (Nervously)**

**Bella: "We saw the other stories there." (Pointing an accusing finger.)**

**Me: "Maybe all that happened to you in that last installment shook me up a little, and I waited till I was in a better place to continue. Is that so wrong?"**

**(Quiet)**

**Me: "Isaac disclaimer."**

**Isaac: "About time, I was gathering cobwebs. She does not own Twilight, on to the story."**

Confrontation

Isaac POV

Zooming to my target, I speed right past the approaching enemy. Well, Edward's enemies, I suppose.

Focusing my strength, I practically made a hundred and eighty degree turn but it was too late. In quite a

disgraceful manner, I plummeted into the nearby bushes. Slowly, I lifted my head out to see if I had

gathered unnecessary attention.

I need not have worried as both parties were oblivious to anything but the other. Before me stood the

unfolding of my plan, Edward was muttering a few reassuring words to Bella stepping out of the car in a

clear defensive stance to the approaching Victoria and James. Edward also hashed out a few select

words as the Volturri were nowhere to be found and the wolves a few hours out of the way of their

current location. They hadn't taken too kindly to the idea of being too close to rather malicious

vampires. Well, I hope Edward buys that. Truthfully, there was a rather large group of vampires keeping

them at bay.

Now's the time for my big reveal, rather dramatically, I lunged at Victoria who had managed to pass

Edward as James attacked him. Edward briefly gave a wide eyed stare at me. Glowing with confidence, I

gave him the widest grin I could manage before returning to the matter at hand. Edward, sensible

fellow, returned to trying to snap James's neck. Keeping hold of Victoria was proving difficult, I see you

like to run away, your very power. Briefly, I scanned James, a tracker. His keen instincts and collected

head were getting the best of a rather brash Edward who repeatedly hindered himself as he tried to

keep the car in viewing distance, time to take it up a notch, I pulled Victoria rather close. Squirming

vixen, yes, she wasn't expecting me to double cross her so early. I knew she hadn't been trying. She put

on an act to make the scene look good. Expertly, I latched my hands to her head. One, two, three, pop

goes Victoria. Her head flew rather far. Whoops, I need to burn that. It didn't help that the rest of her

body was still kicking.

James, expertly, threw Edward across his back. Taking off without hesitation or a look back, damn, he

knows he's been had. I just hope the rest of my forces can catch up to him.

Edward would have rushed after him if I hadn't called him back. Not so subtly, I pointed to the flailing

body, and Bella who I thought rather comically had her face pressed to the car window. Edward swiftly

switched objectives and retrieved Victoria's cursing head. Oh no, I hope she doesn't give this little plan

away. It was going so perfectly.

Passively, Edward tossed her head to the center of the road. From the trunk of the car, he retrieved a

pump full of gasoline and in the other hand he was holding a match. He signaled me to tear her to pieces

as he lit them a blaze. Savagely, I tore at the little thunder cat who dare jab where the sun don't shine.

Not that it particularly hurt, I shredded and mangled until there was complete mutilation. James, so

cold, running off, did he care at all? If I did fatefully turn Eliza into a wretch like myself would such an

ugly end come to us? Would I just not care?

A vile plume of violet fumes sauntered into the sky, no, ever silly am I, I'm already a monster. I wasn't

going to get any more monstrous. James probably started out one.

"Thank you." Edward finally spoke after a few minutes. Turning to the direction James dashed to, he

frowned. Bella had deemed it safe to get out of the car. Edward's attention returned to his human

charge, who hugged him fiercely. I stared in amazement as he froze yet simply returned the hug. How

was she still alive? I choose to ignore their mushy reunion. Waiting till they turned their attention to

me, I contacted the vampires that surrounded the area for back up. A rare frown overtook me at the

message; _**James eluded capture, no trace of him. **_That didn't bode well, an angry rogue vampire still

loose. Well, looking at the two love birds, he wouldn't stray far from his target if he truly is a tracker. I

need not think much on the subject yet.

"You, what's your name? Mind explaining your rather unexpected assistance after you league of

vampires have been hunting us nonstop?" I league of vampires eh? That'd be a cool code name, but

where would he have Eliza fit in? It always came down to that didn't? Right, answer the question, no

need to over think your pitiful existence where you try to justify dragging a special someone with you.

"Isaac, pleasure." I made a gesture that suggested that I was tipping my hat to them.

"As for your other question, we had a change of heart." Patiently, I waited for a response. Several

arguments, I had listed in my head for any response he might give.

"You expect us to trust you? You wouldn't happen to know what happen with the Vulturri would you."

Edward perceptively seemed to ask.

"You really don't have much of a choice. According to our informants, the Volturri have managed to

successfully retrieve Marcus, James is loose, and the wolves have abandoned you. If you ally with us, the

threats to you are menial to even our lowest ranking forces. No I really wouldn't know, but hey, they got

what they wanted why would they risk themselves for you." Crossing my arms, my expression was

rather serious despite my usual demeanor. I knew this would work. Just the right timing had to be

involved.

Edward was about to retort, in what seemed to be in a rather disgruntled manner when a single ring hit

the air. Edward swiftly picked it up. As he heard, what he knew would be the little psychic on the other

end; Edward's features took on a look of defeat.

"It appears your little friend is with my family." My face lit up at the news. Eliza had infiltrated the

Cullens with ease then. She'd never know how large her part was in truth. Edward in a rather dismayed

if accepting manner motioned me into the car. In a fit of dark humor, Edward turned to me with keen

eyes.

"They did rather unspeakable things to her." If I could still have a heart attack, I'm sure my left arm

would be numb.


	28. Count Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Isaac and Eliza are my characters however. **

**Me: Well no one complaining?**

**Edward: I suppose not. **

**Me: Good. **

**Alice: Peter Pan grew up didn't he?**

**Me: Yes, and he does not like cupcakes anymore as I chose to dramatically put it. I'd rather we just start if you don't mind. I made my piece with it long ago. **

**Alice: (Cautiously) how is Wendy? **

**Me: She went to college okay. Isaac start the story.**

**Isaac: Begin (Clap Clap)**

Isaac POV

Without much luck, I tried to get more details from Edward. Rather smugly, he kept his eyes on the

road. I suspected more for the benefit of …. I tried to think of a proper description. ..Hmm… soft, tender,

and rather innocent, of the little lamb.

"Edward, what happened to Eliza?" Unnaturally, there was an edge to the question, an implication that I

would tear at him like the overweight tear at a French fry. I could use take out but no time for that

now.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He parked neatly on the side of the street heading to the hotel where

his family eagerly anticipated his arrival. Bella eagerly followed after him. Edward had a little lamb little

lamb. Eyes narrowed at me, I feigned innocence on the matter. I flew past them knowing the exact

number of where the family was holed up. Alice turned the knob whipping the door open. She bowed

daintily in greeting.

"You must be Isaac that I've heard so much about." I would have paled. Did my brilliant plan not work?

Was I going to have to recover a hostage that would likely tear my hair out at the slightest opportunity?

"Yes that's me. Where's Eliza?" Really, there weren't many other words in my vocabulary at the

moment. Honey eyes gleamed in obvious delight. So, they had taken advantage of the lack of security

outside the building during the brief scuffle with James and the now deceased Victoria.

"I'm not coming out." A rather whiny mumble could be heard from the room in the far left that

belonged to Edward and Bella if the scents where any indication. Eagerly, I tried to open the door.

Locked, well, I wasn't one to value public property much. I destroyed the lock and entered. Eliza stood

up in surprise.

Momentarily, I examined her to see if she were injured. Her coke bottle glasses were missing, and I

found that her emerald eyes were no longer prominently magnified as such. Thinned brows were across

her eyes and small patches of red were visible on her skin where she had likely struggled in the process.

Draped across her body was an offensive black piece of ware which plunged at the neck line that Eliza

would not be caught dead in especially during a mission. I really could respond in one way and hope my

hair survived it.

"You're a girl." Eliza seemed to dispel from her rather insecure fit and proceeded to try to find the rather

absent crowbar. Intently her eyes rested on my head, she was ready to pounce and to try to tear out my

precious curls. Lured out by Eliza's commotion, for she had made quite a racket trying to find the absent

weapon, the family entered the premises.

"So what do you think of the unspeakable things they did to her?" Complete satisfaction was laced into

every word Edward spoke. He watched me carefully, as if I would strike in an instant at them. He must

think I am a complete brute. Twirling the off guard Eliza, I relayed a rather suggestive response.

"They are very nice unspeakable things." Eliza was so very red and had yet to beat his head end, all and

all a good response. Esme, soft spoken, asked hopefully.

"Will you really help us? We know from Alice you were the one that eliminated Victoria." Time to play

up my hero act, I should get an Oscar.

"Of course, I just need to have my resources pooled into finding…" I was interrupted as there was a

rather grave message left on my phone. Oh dear, I shouldn't have underestimated the weasel. _**James is **_

_**headed for the government head quarters in charge of vampire control. We can't get a good hold on **_

_**him.**_What was he doing heading for the most deadly armed force in the country. When his target was

clearly here? Perhaps, his objectives ranged a great deal larger than one human. One thing was for sure,

the countdown was finally beginning.

"I don't suppose you'd mine stopping by Washington to polish James off?" Certainly by now they were

used to being moved around like a ball on a ping pong table.

"There is something you're not telling us isn't there?" Jasper stood aloof to the side but his response

sounded crisp and practiced.

"I'm afraid that I don't have time to reveal all the government s secrets. Currently, our objectives are the

same eliminate James. Will you join me?" The family seemed to spare a moment s discussion before

answering.

"As long as are objectives are the same, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go along with you." They answered

simultaneously as Bella stood out of place. Out of place, Eliza, my oh my, what a parallel between you

and I Edward, yet, I feel as we go deeper into this nightmare. I will be so much more willing to do what

may need to be done then you possibly could. Edward must have heard me as he was the first to go into

the car without a word. He didn't seem to like the implications of my words.

"Things are finally starting to get exciting." Eliza piped up enthusiastically as she made motion to take

the wheel.

"Oh, no you don't. I want to get there sometime today, thank you." I brushed her aside and clicked her

seat belt in. She crossed her arms, but I'm sure she realized I had a point as she didn't argue.

"James aside, did everything go smoothly?" Eliza asked still in Alice's evening wear. She looked a bit like

a deadly Russian spy from a secret agent movie.

"All the Volturri members have been captured, after, they tried to slip away. Greedy patriarchs should

have known better than to trust the government. The wolves are still being handled but there not far

behind us. If they rat us out on what we did, I'm not sure how the veggie eaters will take it." I briefed

her, and she nodded taking it in.

"Tell me again how dress up was important in all this?" I could tell her why, but I'm too fun for that.

"For my own sick twisted pleasure." Needless to say, I almost crashed the car as she violently turned the

wheel, leaving the trailing family to question how reliable we really were.


	29. Closing in

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Edward: Ah, so we are touching on what's happening with Jacob? (He scans the contents below briefly.)**

**Me: Yup, He is coming in the final chapter. I'd rather not have him appear out of nowhere. Isaac.**

**Isaac: Yeah, Yeah, on with the story.**

Closing in

Jacob's POV

Slashing, hacking, and yet I could not get close enough to their complete annihilation, always more reinforcements would come before I could burn them to pieces. Strangely, enough, neither side had suffered losses, they were toying with us. They would retreat back letting us go an approximate distance before attacking again. I had lost track of Bella and the leech awhile ago. I was sure the two were related although I had yet to see how.

The night was quiet as the cycle of attack and retreat was currently on the latter. I frowned as I thought of Bella alone with the ever increasing load of vampires after her. Here I was unable to do anything. I would rest and advance forward in the morning, yet frustration was sure to get to me as they would attack after a few miles, predictably. A rather young female came to lay across from me as I looked up into the stars.

"Fearless leader, do not tell me you've given up." That's right, she was a recent recruit. Cassandra, I think. I did not like her accusation. I sat up in order to express the proper amount of outrage.

"I have not given up. We can't push them back. They just keep coming at us. We are blocked." Her head tilted to the side light brown bags covered her eyes and she responded with much candor.

"Yes you have. It's the girl you seek to protect. It is why we are all here. You wish to keep us all unharmed. We can handle ourselves. When tomorrow comes let us clear a path for you. "Shaking my head, I began to protest.

"So you feel she is safe with them then?" Cassandra seemed very blunt to put it precisely. I groaned internally if I said yes, then the need to pass these clowns would not be urgent. If I said no, then, I would have to be concerned that she was hanging to life by a thread. Would I trust that monster? The compact Cassandra waited, her red bow bobbing up and down in the breeze. She had been pestering me since she had come into the rather large pack. There was so many of them that I had trouble with their names. She became personally affronted the I could not remember hers and tagged along with me ever since. Her delicate frame suggested she was younger than me, yet I was sure that she was quite vicious in battle. Great strength came in small packages after all. She was beckoning me to take charge now as I child would demand quick action.

"Perhaps, she is. She is still my friend and I'm coming to support her. Cassandra, come with me." She turned clasping her hands, pleased.

"You finally remember Cassandra's name!" She practically squealed. As she stood, she handily skipped to my side and asked.

"Where are we going?" Well, it would be a gamble but if his suspicions of the tiny creature before him were correct than it wouldn't be a problem. He still had a few loose ends to take care of.

"First, I'm leaving Sam in charge. Then, I'm taking Quil, Embry and Paul with me to pass these stealthy vampires and you are going to clear the way." Her head bobbed in agreement till she heard the last part.

"What, how can tiny Cassandra open the path?" In meticulous detail, I described her task. Her tiny face held several doubts until finally she nodded furiously in contemplation. She skipped swiftly down to complete her orders, such an eager little omega.

"Oi, Were not going to get very far if you just let us rest for thirty minutes." Paul grumbled as he buried deeper into the grass.

"Were going on an operatives mission. I suggest you get up before I wake Quil and Embry or we are leaving you. " Embry and Quil were much more agreeable when they were awakened. Asking exactly what they would be doing, I quickly did so as I made it over to Sam's tent. Natural leader though he was, they had told me early on that I would be alpha when my time came, I had taken my place and Sam was my second in command. Sam slipped out of the tent at my coming questioning my motives already.

"Sam, I need you to take over the pack." Sam nodded gravely before responding rather solemnly.

"If you do this now, the strong alliance you have with these wolves will be broken. I will be their leader, permanently. Do you understand this?" I suspected as much but if I was going to be able to help my friend. I would need to make sacrifices.

"Yes, I understand the consequences. As soon as we manage to break through the vampire army's defense, you will be leader." Speaking of which, he could hear Cassandra's battle cry in the distance. It wouldn't be long now.

"I'm coming with you." Lena came to my side. Sam did not stir at her words. He likely had been expecting this all along. Their past was troubled after all. She likely saw this opportunity to get away. I decided it wasn't worth arguing about. The amount of time I had to breach the defenses was too brief for that.

Chaos surrounded the vampires' camp as I approached. I saw Paul rushing down recklessly to catch up, serves him right for being a heavy sleeper. Several of them were becoming slaughtered at this rather Machiavellian battle. The tactic was underhanded but as I transformed into my wolf form. I couldn't seem to make myself care for the chunks of rock. I speed off into the distance from the corner of my eye I could see little Cassandra waving good bye as she morphed and tore at an escaping victim. Looks can be deceiving, I turned my thoughts away from the pack I was leaving behind and focused on my mission.

_Bella I'm on my way_.


	30. Turn About Is Fair Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. Or Bella and Edward wouldn't have been rushed into having a step ford child. Nessie pops out of thin air. I jump up.**

**Me: "Gah!"**

**Isaac: Well...Um... Begin?**

Turn About Is Fair Play

James POV

Useless government, always stretching themselves to thin, they had put so much effort to ensnare their

other opponents that they had ignored my seemingly inconsequential existence. A means to an end,

Victoria I must thank you for this little treasure you left me with. This disk contains a rather potent virus

that I will put on the main server of this building which I really would have thought would have been

more difficult to crack. First it will deactivate all the collars in the USA and will savagely and quickly

spread all over the world.

Lovely chaos, so much blood, so many victims, I'll play hero only to have my grateful meal know exactly

why they were spared. Of course, I still need to finish off my current victim. So poetic, the outcome will

be. I couldn't have let this chance get away from me. Those fools followed me. I sense their presence.

Everything I could possibly want was close at hand. A few more steps, and all this shall come to pass.

Edward POV

Currently, we had entered a secret underground building. I connected that Isaac likely had as many

connections as he led on he had. I glared silently at Bella who had refused to stay behind. Eliza had

defended her and handed her a few weapons I did not recognize. Where they specialized against

vampires perhaps? So, here we were, scrambling security and government workers alike in the area. I

decided that they likely weren't particularly happy that a vampire with a possible vendetta had

infiltrated the building and had yet to be stopped.

"Bella, bye." She looked vaguely confused as Emmet and Jasper dragged her in the direction Isaac

pointed. It was well away from where James was heading and Isaac had taken the time to inform the

guards that she was supposed to be there. The guards were preoccupied at the moment. I decided the

fact that the door locked from the outside was enough to keep Bella at bay. Bella's glare shifted to my

direction guessing the culprit. Wouldn't I be scolded when I got home? I shook off the temptation to day

dream on the matter. There was a serious situation to take care of.

Isaac had long taken off to manage the threat as I pulled myself together. Eliza looked mildly annoyed by

my actions but oddly enough was heading the direction Bella was being taken to. Shouldn't she be

heading towards the threat? _Edward, the Volturri are here and there loose on the floor where you just _

_sent Bella. _I thanked Alice and swiftly headed there. Jasper and Emmet were managing to keep them at

bay although it became quite apparent the Volturri had experience beyond them. Marcus was standing

to the side neither looking pleased to be out or eager to help. I noticed the twitching of his fingers.

Emmet's and Jasper's concentration wavered for a moment. Caius hand latched onto Jasper's throat as

Aro clasped Bella's arm. I don't think so. I viciously ripped Aro's hand from his body managing to unlatch

it from Bella's arm before it could perform serious damage. Aro recovered and forcefully yanked my hair

and I could have easily reacted if Jane had not chosen that moment to arrive. Pain gripped me and a

sunk down as waves of physical pain made me cry out. Bella acting quickly shielded me. I regained

enough composure to hand Bella to the now loose Jasper as Emmet proceeded to fight Caius who

apparently could melt his unaffected demeanor when he was in a desperate situation. I rammed Jane to

the ground before she could pull another stunt. Heidi and the other guards arrived. At my momentary

distraction, Jane took decisive action and waves of pain enveloped me once again. . Jasper gave me an

apologetic gaze as he used Bella as a shield to Jane's power before maneuvering to send Jane flying into

the air.

In a drastic turn of event Eliza snapped a collar onto Jane and pulled her into the awaiting cage. One

down, a few more to go, seething I took Bella from Jasper who looked undeterred. He had strong

military instincts and I could not deny that Bella was rather good shield in this situation. I couldn't fault

him for trying to help. In this brief exchange, Eliza managed to drag Heidi into another cage as she

clawed rather viciously despite being collared. Marcus seemed to wake from frosty slumber as with fast

flowing gate he had Eliza by the throat. Emmet following Eliza's example managed to neutralize Caius.

Emmet had just finished reattaching his own arm before waving Aro's arm at him in an inconsiderate

manner. Aro was still locked in battle with Jasper and steadily Jasper was gaining the upper hand

without Marcus manipulating the bond he had with our family in an effort to undermine Jasper. Emmet

in the equivalence of a bull dozer pummeled into Marcus and Eliza quickly stood and snapped the collar

in place on Marcus's neck. I marveled how quickly she had recovered to such a harsh blow. Caius was

soon pinned as he was left on his own. During this time, I had made myself useful and taken out the

remaining guards and locked them in said cages. Bella stood out of the way although occasionally, I

had to navigate her in an awkward kind of dance to keep her from being sliced if a guard got to close. I

leaned back in relief that the enemy was taken care of. I headed to where I knew James

would be waiting leaving Bella in my family's capable hands.

Isaac POV

My rather peppy personality was seriously being tried as I tried to destroy James. He always seemed to

steps ahead of me toying with me. Several times, I had fallen, and he waited as if he refused to end the

game just yet. I did understand why he wasn't much of a hurry. A virus needed time to take affect and

infect enough of the system to not be able to recover.

Shit. James had played the game and he was about to declare his winning hand. I was too late as I speed

towards him at full speed the disk had already been inserted into the main frame in a matter of

moments all collars would completely and utterly stop working. Horror, spread across my pleasant face,

Eliza, I hope I can find you before your time is up. Fate may well make my decision for me. James stared

in confusion as I dashed into the open door as Edward came to take my place.

Edward POV

Blinking, I registered what I just saw. Why had Isaac who had been so determined to stop James take

off? Like a speeding a bullet, I tore into James. My peripheral vision alerted me that Carlisle and Esme

had come to help in my moment of need. James must have realized that the odds were against him as

he clearly taunted.

"Perhaps, you care not for your owner if you would leave her so unprotected." He let out a maniacal

laugh. I was unsure as to what his words meant. My arms flexed slightly, not quite going for the kill, as

Carlisle and Esme came closer, and I was hesitating.

"What are you talking about?" Knowing he had the advantage, he was slow to respond. My hands were

quick to remind him who was on top of whom as I proceeded to begin to rip his head off.

"Isaac, didn't tell you? I just inserted a virus that will shut all collars off and we are in a building filled

with blood thirsty vampires who might be looking at their first human meal in years." His conniving tone

angered me and I tore off his head. Esme and Carlisle took over and nodded over to me in

understanding and I took off and let my parents take care of the final kill. _Bella please be safe._

Isaac POV

No, this wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to be able to turn into an old granny, and I was

supposed to tease you about your teeth falling out and your hair turning white. Certainly, I entertained

fantasies of you beside me but I knew I would never make the choice or so I thought.

Blood was oozing unpleasantly beside her; her eyes held no recognition as I spouted nonexistent tears.

Wait, she still has a heart beat and I either consciously bring her to my hell or I let her fall in grace

here to presumably go up above.

I sank my teeth into Eliza, then, making a clean cut. Greedy monstrous creature, you would does this to

your long time companion? I ignored my guilt and feed enough poison into her blood stream that I

hoped it would be enough to turn her despite her depleting breaths.

Rigid, I faced the culprit, Aro, who looked about as happy as a bunny in the spring. How could he

specifically target her? I had a sinking feeling I knew why.

"You take something precious from me twice. I took something precious from you forever. You don't

possibly think you feeble attempts will work do you?" Happy Isaac left the building utterly leaving my

mind in the capable hands of Isaac with a vendetta. Sickening crunches were heard; I mashed his body

as if I were to use him to make my bread. No mercy was left in me, when he burned, I laughed whole

heartedly without feeling it.

Screams flew across the building, I turned with hope that at the very least there was a chance if she was

screaming and cursing like a banshee.

"Why have you forsaken me Isaac? You are going to be bald when I'm through with you." He would just

have to hope that an eternity would grant him enough time to earn forgiveness.


	31. Disassembled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I did come up with story as well as Eliza and Isaac. **

**Me: This is the Epilogue as promised quite a few years ago. Isaac let's finish what we started.**

**Isaac: The finale.(He gives one final salute.) By the way the little slip up I made has been fixed.**

Epilogue: Disassembled

Edward POV

Concentrating on the rhythmic constant beeping on the monitors, I turned to face who I had to thank for

the fact that Bella's heart was still beating. I admitted almost against my will.

"I hate you, but if I didn't before, I certainly respect you now." He turned to the rather ragged if smiling

wolf.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for her. Apparently being a household pet made you soft, I took out the

Volturri quite easily." His pack entered with indignant if amused looks on their faces.

"Don't you mean we?" Leah was the first to call him on it. He rather sheepishly straightened to face her.

"Of course, you all helped. I didn't mean to discredit you. Still, don't call me out in front of the vampire."

He pleaded and I laughed in his face.

While they argued, I looked over to the unconscious Bella. I should have made her stay well away. Still,

trouble follows her even when she is alone. I thought back to Vegas for an instant. The world was much

more troubled now, and this vacated hospital was proof of that. Carlisle had without hesitation taken

the equipment he needed to stabilize Bella. He was also helping the abandoned patients he could. Still,

many were already mutilated corpses.

At the window sill, I figure he did not wish to see appeared. Green eyes flickering different colors before

once again settling on green, he jumped onto the tiled floor.

"I'm surprised you left her side. After all you've done complicating things; I would think you would have

learned from your mistakes." Isaac smiled pleasantly as if he was deaf and hadn't heard the accusation. I

wanted to tear him limb from limb. I had learned quite a bit of his manipulative actions from Alice

whose vision had cleared up. Hastily, my eyes fell on Bella. I had a question to ask him.

"Will you still hunt her or has the government shifted priorities in light of recent events?" Barely even

taking a moment to answer, full of pure contentment, he gleefully replied.

"I'm free from everything now. They can't control me, and it's highly possible that they won't be able to

keep themselves alive much longer, let alone find me. Eliza is as sturdy as a rock, and she did manage to

rip my hair out after the transformation. She hasn't quite forgiven me." He held his hand to his head

scratching thoughtfully. So two enemies defeated, and a third highly severed only consisting of Heidi

and two guards. From what Alice told me, Heidi held no interest in pursuing Bella although she was

mourning over her fallen leaders. She was also enjoying the frenzy created by the sudden tip in the

balance.

"Edward, one day you will have to do what I have done. This world is about to go through another

transformation and it may be the only way to survive it or are my initial impressions of you correct

considerate polite Edward that you will risk that she stops breathing too soon." Isaac inquired and the

abrupt judgment of me left my mind boiling. I knew my answer still.

"For now, I will wait. Good luck on your ventures with Eliza, I don't think you deserve it, but Alice warns

to watch out for Hera." Isaac easily nodded and saluted as he let himself fall three floors landing

perfectly on his feet.

Bella began to stir now and Jacob and I instantly came to her side. Eyes fluttered open happy to see us;

once again she had a question for me.

"What happened?" Jacob cut me off before I could respond.

"I saved you while Edward let the world fall into Armageddon." My eyes narrowed into slits which he

ignored. He didn't even have the gall to stop there.

"So, Bella have you decided which pet you prefer yet?" Remember, he saved Bella's life and he's

pumped full of wolf hormones. I reasoned feebly. I tried not to strangle him then and there. Bella was

thinking on the matter before formed her words twisted into me like a knife.

"Werewolves are better pets." She reasoned. How could she not? All the stupid Edward did was almost

killing her over and over again. Mischievously, she persisted.

"Vampires are better boyfriends." She proceeded to guide me down onto her warm lips. Perhaps, I

would have argued, but you should accepting blessings from angels. Anything that came ahead, I could

handle as euphoria spread through me. Satisfactorily, Jacob left finally defeated. Vividly, I could hear

him yell in surprise. Possibly, I was distracted at the moment.

"Cassandra, What are you doing on the ledge?" He ambled in surprise.

"I want to join your pack. Sam's nearby if you want to" She was about to fall a few hundred feet as Jacob

caught her.

"Talk." She finished lamely. It seemed Jacob had his own pack to keep alive. I made a mental note to add

this to the list of reasons why Bella should not be upset if she felt reprieve for the stunt she pulled just

now. The monster became more prominent, and I had to pull away.

"Edward, will you change me?" Not this again, it was harder to yell at someone who was stuck on a

hospital bed.

"No, angels shouldn't be tainted so." Frozen, a fell into a panic as I heard the heart monitor stop, Bella

caught my attention before I could overreact.

"Angel's shouldn't need heart monitors either." She expertly returned the plug to its proper place. He

really felt like a scolded puppy right then. I had an idea who was to blame.

"Jasper, come back here." Yes, together they would all face this formidable chaotic world with someone

to eager to die, until then I should work on my hit list.


End file.
